Codename Kitty
by SunshineTails
Summary: "So there's this girl. She's beautiful, smart and powerful yet she doesn't even know it. Her life is pretty average...until you throw in a dilemma. She has to move to a whole new region and leave her old life behind, but this is a serious twist of fate for the better. She's not like the others. She is the Princess of Mew and this is a little story I like to call, Codename Kitty."
1. Prologue

So this is the rewrite as of 2/2/13 ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>The darkness was nearing, she could sense it. Huge. Over-powering. She could do nothing but stand in this empty void and watch as a beaten looking brunette was being tortured by this darkness right in front of her. It held her up by her limbs and was making her scream in pain as it sucked the life out of her.<em>

_She had no idea who the poor brunette was, but she wanted to help her. It was a waste of time, she couldn't do anything. As much as she tried to move her body, it was frozen in place._

_No sound came from her mouth either. As much as she wanted to scream and cry out, her efforts were in vain._

_She was stuck, like a statue. Her eyes were wide, and her paralysed state meant that she was unable to even blink._

_Then...the brunette ceased her cries._

_The girl watched with fearful eyes as the darkness released the still brunette from its grasp. She gracefully fell to the ground._

_It then turned it's gaze on her._

**_"Leaf!"_**

* * *

><p>Leaf shot up in place, her entire body covered in sweat. She was panting as if she'd just been out running, but she was actually in the comfort of her own home.<p>

In her own bed.

It was 11am, and even the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs couldn't calm her down.

A million thoughts were currently racing around her mind, about that odd dream she'd just had.

Her hands were trembling as she forced herself out of bed, and she almost tripped over nothing on her way to the bathroom.

_"Leaf!"_

Right at the end of her dream, as the darkness was turning to her, someone was calling her name.

She'd never heard that voice before in her life, yet it seemed so oddly familiar. She couldn't place a finger on who it belonged to.

And then there was a girl being tortured while Leaf was forced to witness. She didn't know who that was either...

Leaf rarely had dreams, so never before in her life had she had one that made her wake up in such a state.

She just couldn't shake this bad feeling.

She quickly began to brush her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror while she did it. Her face had turned increasingly pale and she was still shaking.

It was only a dream...but why did it seem so real?

She brushed and styled her chocolate brown locks, trying to process her thoughts.

That voice was stuck in her mind...

Even as she picked out her outfit for the day, an off-the-shoulder tee and jeans, it wouldn't leave her head.

_Leaf..._

_Leaf..._

**"Leaf!"**

The brunette yelped - she had been so busy trying to think, that she hadn't even heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

"Yeah?" she called back, feeling a minor headache coming on.

"Come downstairs when you're ready, we have something we need to talk to you about!"

Leaf blinked. What could they possibly want to tell her? Today was Sunday and that was her lazy day. In fact, she hardly ever spoke to them on the weekends as she always met up with her friends on Saturdays.

The more that she thought about it, the more this day was getting increasingly stranger.

"Uh...coming!" she yelled back.

Cautiously walking down the stairs, she was met with her mother and her step-father in the front room.

"Are...you guys okay?" Leaf asked carefully, trying her hardest to compose herself.

Her mother tried to smile. "Leaf, honey...you might want to sit down for this."

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean we're leaving?!"<em>

Shock engulfed the face of the usually cheery brunette. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry," her step-father Jake lowered his head, feeling empathy for his step-daughter. He knew what it was like to have your life suddenly turn upside down, but there was nothing he could do.

"Sorry..? Why are you doing this?! I can't move away, I can't leave my best friends! I have a life here and I love it!"

Leaf felt tears spring to her eyes. She'd lived in Sinnoh for the past ten years, moving here at the age of six with her mother, after she had divorced her father. Then her mother met Jake a few years later, and now he was a huge part of both of their lives.

"Please understand, Leafy...we have to go. Jake's job requires him to be in the Kanto region..."

Leaf scoffed. "So we're going back to freaking Kanto. Oh, this just gets better! It's been so long that I can't even remember anyone from that little town we used to live in..."

Her mother looked up. "Now that's enough Leaf! If it weren't for them, you wouldn't have your beloved Charizard with you right now. I miss that town gravely, our old house too. I'm so sorry for this but I never wanted to leave Kanto in the first place, I had no choice at the time..."

Leaf tried to see this from her mother's perspective, and she seemed to calm down a little. Not too long ago, her mother had sat her down and explained why they had left all that time ago.

"I...I just can't believe this..." she whispered shakily.

"We're moving in three months. I'm sure you'll be fine Leaf, I know what it's like to leave a past life behind and move on, it's hard. You have to look to the future," Jake smiled half heartedly, he hated seeing her so upset because of him.

"I guess I have no choice," Leaf responded bitterly, before walking back upstairs.

She knew these next three months were going to fly by.

* * *

><p>"Why have you even brought me here?"<p>

Professor Oak sighed as he looked at his arrogant grandson. "Gary, please sit down."

"Look Gramps, I don't know why you have this weird office thing underneath the school, but I don't care about it. Let me out of here," Gary whined, rolling his eyes. He had a date tonight and this was only delaying things further.

"This place is more special than you'll ever know," the Professor replied. "You don't understand. Now you know it's here, there's something that I must tell you."

For the first time since arriving here, Gary had felt honestly curious about something. "What?" he asked cooly.

"Long story short, down here I run an organisation. I work with my team of scientists and a duo. This twosome are my agents."

The corners of Gary's mouth widened into a grin. "Ha! Good one Gramps but you can't trick me into believing that bullshit."

"Language!" the Professor rolled his eyes, "And I am not lying to you, I want you to join my team of agents."

Gary decided to play along to see if this was actually realistic. "Uh...what? Why?!"

The Professor ruffled his hair, which caused Gary to glare at his grandfather.

"Your manners are appalling, and the way you see women as toys for you to play around with is not how your parents raised you to be! Joining this team will teach you responsibility and maybe you'll learn a few things about yourself along the way."

"So you're forcing me to join your stupid _fucking_ club?!"

"I said stop that!" the Professor replied back. "And no, it's not a club. It's an organisation."

Professor Oak sighed. He hated seeing his grandson like this, he used to be such a good kid...

Until _that_ happened.

Now he was rude and self-centred, not caring about anyone but himself.

He set out to change this before it was too late. Gary was slowly ruining his life before it even got started and he didn't even know it.

"What do I get out of this?" Gary smirked.

The Professor rolled his eyes. There was no point in repeating himself, as Gary wasn't going to listen. "Uh...well, you get time out of class-"

"I'll do it," Gary shrugged immediately. A free pass out of his classes? Yes please.

"Good," he spoke, before making his tone serious. "Now, under no circumstances do you tell _anyone_ about this! You absolutely cannot!"

Gary smirked, a playful look in his eye. "What if I just so happened to let slip?"

The Professor shook his head. Gary had done a lot of things in his time living with his grandfather, but he'd never once betrayed his trust. "If you do then...that's the last straw. I'm kicking you out."

His jaw dropped. "You wouldn't _dare_ old man!"

"Try me, you little punk," the Professor let out a tiny smirk of his own. "You're seventeen, you can cope."

Gary glared at him. If there was one thing that he needed, it was a roof over his head. "...Fine. I won't say anything."

He smiled. "I guess it's time for you to meet your new comrades."

* * *

><p>Sitting demurely on the couch, May Maple was tapping furiously on her laptop as she continued her research.<p>

"Hey, Saffykins."

Said girl looked over at the elevator to see somebody walking towards her. Drew was here. She was surprised, he didn't usually appear at this time after school.

She and Drew Hayden were Professor Oak's unlikely duo, and they had been for a year or so now.

You really wouldn't think it was possible. A quiet girl and the most popular, sought-after boy in school, a team?

But they seemed to work together perfectly.

"What are you even doing down here?" May rolled her eyes.

"The Professor called me down," he shrugged. "I guess he didn't have to call you down seeing as though you were already here."

"Great. Anyway, stop calling me Saffykins. My Codename is Sapphire, not _that_," she sighed, not lifting her gaze from the screen.

Drew smirked, walking over and sitting down next to her. "And what if I don't?" he used his most seductive voice.

She glared at him. "Then I will hurt you."

"Likely," he rolled his eyes. "You have the strength of an ant, May."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Actually Drew, The average ant can carry about 10 to 50 times its own body weight. For their size, ants are damn strong."

"How do you know this shit?" he asked, laughing.

"I just do," she shrugged.

_Well_...she wasn't about to tell him about her weird habit of searching facts on the internet at 1am.

"You're such a nerd," he sniggered.

"Shut up Drew," she groaned, throwing a cushion in his direction.

He grinned before dodging it with ease. It continued to fly across the room.

"Ow, what the hell? Dammit Gramps, I've been here for two seconds and these maniacs are throwing stuff at me!"

May froze on the spot, looking towards the elevator.

_Gary Oak._ What the hell was he doing here?!

Although she was a little relieved that Professor Oak was with him, there was a feeling of pure dread in her stomach.

Drew looked at May anxiously, his eyes meeting hers in confusion.

"Drew, May... Meet the newest agent-in-training."

May felt her jaw drop open. Drew growled with anger. "Him? He's nothing but a dirty player! I don't care what you say Professor, I am not working with him."

"God, you're such a whiner," Gary smirked, riling Drew up even more. "Who would have guessed, the school's Mr Perfect has a secret double life! I can't wait until _this_ gets out!"

The Professor narrowed his eyes. "It's not getting out because you are not going to tell anyone!"

May put her head in her hands in disbelief. Was the Professor going soft in his old age?

"Nice place you've got down here," he nodded, sitting down on the sofa.

But before he did, May had to swipe her sleeping Skitty from the couch before she was squashed flat.

Gary just didn't seem to care, smirking at May as she glared at him.

Drew turned to the Professor and simply asked him why.

Professor Oak merely shrugged, explaining to Drew that this was the right thing for Gary to do.

The brunet needed this, he had no sense of responsibility inside him and Professor Oak knew that someday...he would thank him for it.

But even Professor Oak couldn't predict the path that lay ahead for these kids.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Average First Day

**Chapter 1 - Not Your Average First Day.**

Happy Valentines Day guys!

**=^.^=**

**Leaf's POV**

Okay. I can do this.

I've done the hard part, I've said my heartbreaking goodbyes to my best friends and now I'm here.

At Pallet High. In Kanto.

Come on Leaf, it's only a building...full of possibly evil and mean teenagers who'll hate me.

And nasty teachers no doubt.

Oh god.

**=^.^=**

I felt my legs turn to jelly as I walked through the school gates, meekly waving goodbye to my mother who'd just driven off in the car.

I'd never been so scared in my life. Even with Eevee on my shoulder, I still felt alone. I could feel people staring, just looking at me and I hoped I looked okay. I had spent forever perfecting my look this morning as this school had a uniform. Usually I didn't care what I looked like, but first impressions count for everything.

I kept my head up and walked past everyone, heading inside the building itself.

"What do you want?" the receptionist snapped. For some reason, I could see her narrowing her eyes at poor Eevee, who was trembling.

"Oh...I'm new here, this is my first day." This lady's pure rudeness was beginning to annoy me, I felt like releasing Charizard and blasting her disgusting hair off but I made myself stay calm and composed.

"Oh, so you're Leaf Green, the new student that's supposed to be coming today." she stated after typing something on her computer and I nodded like an idiot.

"I'm here Miss...Uh...receptionist lady!" sang a voice belonging to a girl with fiery orange hair, which I'm sure her personality matched with. She had a sweet looking Togepi in her arms and I couldn't help but smile at its cuteness.

"Miss Waterflower...it's Leaf's first day and she's going to be following your timetable for this week until she receives her own. Stop acting like a fool and get to class!" the lady shook her head and the redhead rolled her eyes. As soon as she set eyes on the Pokemon on my shoulder, her expression changed almost immediately.

"Aw! That Pokemon is so cute, I totally want the water Eeveelution." she smiled at me, thank goodness this girl seemed friendly.

"Your Pokemon's cute too..." I smiled politely. "I'm Leaf by the way."

"I'm Misty." she grinned. "You'll be glad to know I have Battling class first, so let's go!" Misty had an aura of positivity radiating from her, and she was easy to speak to. Maybe the first day wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I followed her through a few corridors and hallways until we arrived at a large hall-like room where Pokemon and their Trainers were standing together. Misty threw open the door and I felt a million stares on us. Misty however seemed unfazed, walking up to the teacher and quickly explaining how I was new and following her timetable while I just hung behind, a little awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Leaf Green." the teacher nodded and I smiled nervously. The guy looked like he should be teaching karate, not Pokemon battles.

"I'm Bruno, don't bother with the formalities of 'Sir'. I trust you have Pokemon with you?" he asked and I said yes, showing him the charm bracelet on my wrist with my Poke Balls minimised and attached onto it. He nodded.

"Right everyone!" he cleared his throat and everybody in the room fell silent and began to listen to Bruno, who was explaining what we were going to do. I stood next to Misty and Bruno clapped his hands.

"The first battle will be between Leaf here and...um...Mr Oak, will you stop distracting everybody! You're here to learn, not mess around!" Bruno growled. I blinked, a little nervous that he'd chosen me to battle.

I looked over at the boy who Bruno just snapped at. He was trouble, I knew it just by looking at him. His hair, a slightly lighter shade of brown than my own, was spiked to the extreme, seriously. He had about nine or ten girls fawning over him and clinging onto his arm. Ugh, total player.

"I can't help it if they're getting distracted by my hotness. Are you getting distracted too Bruno?" he grinned cheekily and Bruno's glare was icy.

"Okay, I've decided, the first battle is between Leaf...and Gary!" Bruno smiled as the brunette boy, Gary sighed over dramatically.

Gary...Gary. That name seemed vaguely familiar, although I wasn't sure why.

"Whatever. You're going down, Uh...what was your name again?" he asked and I sighed. Hopeless. The rest of the class went to go sit down, Bruno telling them to take notes on this battle.

"My name's Leaf." I spat and headed onto the battle field. Gary had a look of nostalgia on his face for a moment, before it was replaced by a smirk and a smile.

"Just because you're cute, new girl, doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Gary smirked and I sighed.

"Just shut up." I said as I felt scowls and glares on me from more than a few females. Great.

"You gonna battle me with that little weakling?" Gary motioned to Eevee, who jumped down from my shoulder and icily glared at him.

"Don't call her that! Now Charizard, come on out and show em who's boss!" I threw the Poke Ball and the huge fire/flying type emerged, casting a huge shadow. Everybody fell silent, watching this Pokemon in total awe. Even Bruno looked impressed by him, which caused a sense of pride to glow inside of me.

"I have to battle that monster..? Are you fucking kidding me?" Gary glared at me, and I simply smiled back.

"Language!" Bruno scolded, but Gary wasn't listening.

"I can still win. Right Wartortle, you're up!" He released the blue Pokemon and it looked tiny compared to my Charizard. Teehee.

"And, begin!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun!" Gary commanded and a smirk appeared on my face. I get very over-competitive in battles...

"Charizard, dodge." I smiled and he flew up, dodging the attack with ease.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

The flames burst from Charizard, blasting Wartortle. It did some damage, despite the clear disadvantage.

"This is not fair! Poor Gare Bear!" a few girls shrieked from their seats.

"Quiet!" Bruno roared and they shut their mouths almost immediately.

"Shut up!" Gary glared at me as I started to laugh at the nickname his little fanclub had given to him.

"Wartortle, Bite!" Gary growled. My laughing must have irritated him.

"Up in the air Charizard!" I commanded, but Wartortle was faster, biting him in his left wing. This resulted in Charizard crashing down to the ground.

"I win." Gary smirked. His grin faltered when Charizard arose with ease.

"Stupid boy, I've been training Charizard for years! Now, finish with Blast Burn!"

"What the hell?" Gary screamed like a bad tempered brat and his Wartortle was knocked out immediately. The class was speechless at the beauty of the flames.

"Return Char. You were awesome big guy." I simpered, returning my huge Pokemon. Gary was left speechless, he looked impressed. His fans however, not so much.

"What's your deal?" one of them yelled.

"It was only a battle..." I said, and one of the girls marched up to me, her chestnut hair swishing as she walked. She had very pretty eyes, but they were glistening for the wrong reasons.

"Listen here new girl, nobody beats Gary Oak in a battle! Got it?" she yelled in my face, touching a nerve of mine.

"Well I just did. Deal with it." I stated, trying to avoid an argument. I scooped Eevee up into my arms and pushed past her. The girl looked dumbstruck, running over to Gary who was returning his Wartortle, still shocked at his loss.

Later that day...

"I am so glad that's over. Stupid Algebra! I can't stand it." Misty began to rant as we left the room and I started to giggle. I abruptly stopped as Gary decided to push past me on his way out of the door.

"Hey!" I yelled almost immediately. A slip of paper fell out from his pocket and at my feet.

"Gary! You dropped this..." I trailed off as he'd already gone.

"Come on Leaf!" Misty raised her voice. I ran over, looking at the paper. Written on it were five numbers.

_11 9 20 20 25_

That's odd...why would he have this? Shaking my head, I shoved the paper in my pocket.

**=^.^=**

"Hi guys!" Misty waved at her friends who were all sitting around a table.

"Hey!" a girl with light-ish blue hair waved at Misty, looking at me with curiosity.

"Who's this?" she asked as Misty and I walked over.

"Oh this is Leaf, she's new." Misty smiled. "And she's an amazing battler!"

"I wouldn't say I was amazing, Misty..." I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Marina, it's nice to meet you. Your Eevee is adorable!" she grinned. "You're sitting with us, right?"

"I am?" I asked stupidly, and Misty laughed.

"Yeah, because you seem nice and not popularity-obsessed like them." Misty gestured over to another table not too far from here.

"Who are they?" I asked and a girl with orange coloured hair and the oddest ruby coloured eyes spoke up.

"They're the populars. That's all there is to 'em." she shrugged. "I'm Zoey by the way.

"Hi Zoey." I smiled. As I continued to gaze at everyone on the opposite table, a boy with chartreuse green hair caught my eye.

"Who's that?" I asked. I hated having to ask so many questions, but they didn't seem to mind answering them.

"That, is Mr Drew Hayden, arguably the most popular guy in school. Everyone loves him. Next to him is Ash Ketchum, his best friend. Misty totally loves him." a brunette girl wearing a white and red hat grinned cheekily at Misty. "By the way, I'm Lyra." she nodded and a Chikorita emerged from it's Poke Ball, jumping onto Lyra's shoulder.

"Lyra! I don't like Ash like that!" Misty yelled, glaring at Lyra. Her Togepi copied her facial expression, it was so cute.

"He's got a girlfriend anyway." Zoey shrugged. I looked back and saw a pretty brunette sitting next to Ash.

"I'm sure you already know who that is Leaf." Misty laughed, pointing at another table I followed her gaze and saw Gary Oak sitting with about ten different girls. Seriously.

"Unfortunately, yeah. What a player." I sighed and Marina nodded in agreement.

"Totally..." she muttered. I gave her a glance and noticed she was staring right at somebody.

"Stop staring at Jimmy, Marina!" Lyra giggled and Marina quickly came back into focus.

"I wasn't staring at anybody, I just zoned out." she smiled. She's a pretty good liar.

Suddenly, Lyra's face paled.

"Quick! Hide me!" she squealed suddenly, dropping down and hiding herself under our table.

"Chikkka!" her Pokemon grumbled as she pulled it under with her.

"What..?" I said and Misty shushed me.

"Where's Lyra? I need to talk to her." barked a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a moody looking boy with vibrant red hair. His attitude reminded me of somebody I used to know back in Sinnoh...

"Not here Silver, sorry!" Misty sang. After giving me a look, Silver headed out of the lunch room and Lyra peeped her head up, sitting back on her seat.

"Thanks guys...sorry Chika." Lyra sighed, hugging her sweet little grass type.

I opened my mouth to talk, but she cut me off.

"Before you ask, he's my ex boyfriend." Lyra half smiled.

"Oh." was all I could muster up.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

"Why's that girl staring over here?" Ash asked, looking over at a brunette and her Eevee, who were sitting at another table.

"Probably admiring my hotness." I grinned jokingly. "Nah I know why, she's new. I heard she beat Gary Oak this morning in a battle."

"Really? I don't like the guy too much but he's a great battler." Ash looked surprised, his Pikachu jumping down from his shoulder and helping himself to Ash's food.

"By beat, I mean thrash. Jimmy told me her Charizard was an absolute beast! Maybe I'll own a Pokemon like that someday." I smiled to myself.

"Who are you talking about Drew?"

I glanced at Ash's girlfriend Melody. "The new girl over there." I pointed to the brunette who was talking to a weird looking guy with red hair.

"Aw, her Eevee is so cute!" Melody squealed, causing both Ash and I to sweatdrop slightly. What is it with girls and Eevee's, seriously! They love the little guys.

"Pikachu's cute too, right?" Ash asked and Melody pet the Pokemon on the head.

"Pikaa!"

"Of course he is, he's such a cutie!" Melody smiled. I looked at the two of them and felt a pang of jealousy. Every girlfriend I've had has either been beyond irritating or a total slut. I always end up dumping them within a few days.

And then there's Ash, the most dense kid I know, who somehow bags one of the cutest yet popular girls I know. How?

My thoughts froze for a small moment as a familiar looking brunette walked past our table and caught my eye, not even daring to look at me as she passed.

"Drew...You okay?" Ash asked me. I shook me head slightly, realising I was staring after her. Dammit!

"I'm fine." I folded my arms and Ash turned back to Melody.

"Hi Drewy." squealed a rather irritating voice. I sighed quietly.

"Hi...Uh...what's your name again?" I asked. I can't remember everyone's name around here.

"Brianna Wakana! Remember it." she grinned, her eyes gleaming as she sat down in the seat next to me.

Oh this so awkward. "Hey..." I muttered and she giggled loudly. Then she began to talk nonstop, while I nodded and grunted a few times. I looked over at Oak, who had a ton of girls fawning over him at this point.

How does he do it?

I watched him glance at the bracelet on his wrist and he instantly stood up, leaving the confused girls and heading off. I knew where he was going.

I also looked at the bracelet on my wrist, which was matching to his. Sure enough, the tiny built in red light was flashing. I interrupted Brianna's babble, saying I had to go.

"Wait!" she called out after me, but I had to get out of there before anybody else saw me leave. I walked down the corridors as fast as I could, until I caught up with Gary outside the 'Staff Toilet'. Luckily, there wasn't a student in sight, they were either eating food in the lunch room or they were outside.

"Shit!" Gary muttered.

"What now..?" I asked

"I'd written the code down on a piece of paper, and now it's gone!" he groaned.

"You what..! If anybody finds that..." I slapped a palm to my head.

"Chill out! Even if somebody does find it, it's just numbers, right?" he reassured me slightly.

"You're lucky I know this off by heart." I muttered, quickly lifting up the cover and putting the code I'd previously memorised into the hidden keypad.

The door opened, and down to the base we went.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

"Stupid bell! I hate this school!" Lyra sighed as she returned Chikorita to her Poke Ball.

I started to walk away with them, until I realised my wrist was bare. I gasped and turned back around, trying to push through everyone to get back to the table. It didn't work, so I ended up waiting for the crowds to die down. When the room was nearly empty, I ran back to our table, relieved to find the silver bracelet with all my Poke Balls attached just lying on the seat. Then my heart dropped as I realised Misty was long gone and I had no idea where my next class was.

"What am I gonna do..." I muttered to Eevee, heading out to see if there was anybody that could help. The corridors were beyond empty and the school was eerily silent.

"Man..." I sighed, leaning against what I thought was a wall. Instead, it turned out to be a fire alarm. I'd just pressed it!

"Shit!" I panicked for a small moment, until I realised that there were no bells going off. I raised an eyebrow and pressed it again.

Nothing.

I noticed a small latch underneath this so called 'alarm' and lifted it up to reveal some kind of keypad.

_**"Enter the five numbers."**_

The robotic voice that emitted from the keypad made me jump, what is going on here? What five numbers?

I reached into my pocket and took out the slip of paper. Five numbers, clear as crystal.

Glancing around at the empty hallway around me, I entered the numbers with a shaky hand.

What am I doing..?

_11_

_9_

_20_

_20_

_25_

**_"Access granted."_**

In the blink of an eye, a door which I thought lead to the staff toilet began to open, revealing a hi-tech elevator.

"Woah...what is this Eevee?" I blinked, looking at it. I wonder where it leads?

"Leaf? Are you here?"

Crap, Misty!

Without thinking about my actions I hurried into the lift, and the door abruptly closed behind me. I looked at my little Pokemon and she stared back at me, bewildered.

I began to walk around. "How does this thing go-" I began before the floor just completely gave way.

I screamed loudly as I plunged downwards.

"What the-?" came a male voice. I shut my eyes tight, expecting a crash landing.

...

...

...

I'd...stopped falling? I opened my eyes to find out that somebody had caught me.

"I...got you!" came a sudden female voice. I looked over and a girl was holding my petrified looking Eevee in her arms, the Pokemon looked shaken up.

"Thank you so much..." I looked at the boy who'd just caught me and my mouth fell open in pure disbelief.

**=^.^=**

**Authors Note** - Phew, managed to finish the chap:D I've been focusing on IHTBY more because I have so many ideas for it at the moment. I can't wait to get them all down:-) Thanks for your reviews by the way guys, really appreciate them:)

The battle part was crap, I know:') Be honest with me, did you like this chapter? Was it bad? Good? Ehehe, I get so paranoid:)

Review please?:-)

:)~


	3. Chapter 3: Really You

Chapter 2 - Really You

Hai guys. Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated! :D

* * *

><p>=^.^=<br>**  
>Leaf's POV<br>**  
>"Gary..?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked as he set me down. Eevee jumped out of the girls hands and leapt on me. I put my arms protectively around her.<p>

"Leaf." Gary spoke, no emotion in his tone. At least he remembered my name this time. I looked over at...Drew? Yeah, Drew.

He looked angry.

"Oh well done Oak!" he snarled suddenly.

"What? This wasn't my fault I swear!" Gary argued back.

"She must have found the code that YOU dropped, or there's no way she would have gotten in here!" Drew yelled.

"Drew, please calm down!" the brunette who'd caught Eevee went rushing over to Drew, trying to calm him down.

I meanwhile, was standing here like an idiot with no clue where I was.

"Guys...where am I?" I asked when the room finally fell silent. Drew refused to look at me and Gary looked guilty. The girl sighed at the two boys and turned to me.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but you've just discovered our secret base. The three of us are spies." she spoke slowly.

"May!" Drew and Gary glared at her for telling me their secret.

"What..? You're kidding, right?" I laughed nervously but my stopped immediately when I realised she wasn't laughing with me.

"No..." May began, but was cut off instantly at a figure entering the room.

"Ah you three. Now, as to why I...who is this?" the elderly male looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost, shock and surprise in his expression. I'm pretty sure this was the head master of Pallet High.

"It was his fault." Drew was quick to point an accusing finger at Gary who just stared at the floor, unable to look the man in the eye.

"Drew!" May squeaked at the rudeness of the emerald haired teen, like she was apologising for him.

"Please just tell me what the hell is going on here!" I shouted out in frustration.

After a moment of silence, the man sighed.

"Okay. I don't know how you got in here and right now I don't want to hear it," he paused, giving Drew a stern look. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Leaf, I just moved here from Sinnoh." I nodded and his eyes widened a little.

"Leaf..." he muttered, before shaking his head. "What's your surname?"

"Green." I answered and he looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hm." he chuckled to himself, earning odd looks from the other three, before his expression turned serious once more. "Now Leaf, you might want to sit down for this."

"Please just tell me." I spoke impatiently.

"May Maple, Drew Hayden, and my grandson Gareth Oak-"

"Don't you ever call me that again old man!" Gary hissed and I found myself giggling.

But why did I get the feeling I'd heard those exact words before?

"-are a group of recruited spies, currently training for an elite mission."

The smile was wiped clean from my face as the information sunk in. This can't be true...

"So May was telling the truth." I whispered. I'd really hoped that this was some kind of prank, so I could just get back to being an ordinary girl. That was all I really wanted.

"It's true. These three are loyal spies-in-training, and you found out our biggest secret. I'm sorry Leaf but now you know this information...you have to join our association. I don't know what else to suggest."

"I don't want to join anything..." I began, but he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry but there's no alternative." he shrugged. "We can't let you walk around knowing this information, it's too risky."

"But I'd never tell!" I protested, earning a smirk from Gary. I glared at him.

"We can't risk it."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands, defeated.

Why me?

I lifted my head to see the Professor at his computer, staring worriedly at the screen.

"Are you okay Professor?" May asked meekly. It took him a few seconds to acknowledge her presence, but he looked up.

"Sapphire, you're the most trust worthy agent I have. Something's come up and I have to go and see to it. Please keep those two from fighting," he motioned to Drew and Gary, "and Leaf's probably feeling bewildered right now. Talk to her."

He whispered that last part, although I heard him perfectly. As the Professor left, May came walking over to me.

"You don't have to talk to me, you know." I smiled sadly.

"Are you kidding? I want to talk to you. Having another girl here is great." she smiled.

I smiled at that thought. If I only had Drew and Gary to talk to down here, I think I'd go deranged.

"I guess..." I smiled. "Wait, why did the Professor call you Sapphire? Your name's May, right?"

May laughed a little. "Yep. Sapphire's my Codename."

"Why?" I asked, and it dawned on me when she opened her eyes wider. The colour of her eyes resembled perfect sapphires, putting my dull brown eyes to shame.

"My eyes. Although Drew tends to shorten the name to Saffy."

"What are their Codenames?" I asked, motioning to the two boys, who were currently arguing or something or another.

May sighed at their argument. "Gary's name is Hedgehog, because of his hair. I came up with that one." she giggled as I began to laugh. "Drew's is Flick, pathetic really."

"Flick?" I repeated, trying not to laugh.

"He flicks his hair constantly. It drives me insane and he knows it."

I quickly looked over at Drew and after a few seconds, he flicked his hair. Talk about vain.

"Do I get a Codename?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You're one of us now, I guess."

As soon as she said that, I felt a warm feeling inside. Almost like I belonged.

"I just...I can't believe I'm a spy now. Just like that." I bit my lip and Eevee started to bounce on the sofa, in-between May and I.

"Cut it out!" I tried to grab her, but my bracelet slipped off my wrist, releasing one of my Pokemon.

"Shit!" I squeaked as a huge shadow cast across the room. Drew and Gary stopped insulting each other and just looked at him.

"So this is the Charizard that kicked your ass this morning?" Drew smirked at Gary.

"Funny. You should be a comedian Drew." Gary spoke, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Guys..." May said tiredly.

I walked up to Charizard and stroked him lovingly. Drew ignored Gary and he looked at me with interest.

"Where did you say you were from, new girl? Johto?"

I sweatdropped. "Sinnoh." I corrected him.

"But that's a Kanto Pokemon. How did you get it there?"

I sighed and launched an explanation. "I'm originally from Kanto. Before I moved to Sinnoh I got my first Pokemon over here. I can't really remember who gave him to me, though."

"What did he look like?" May asked.

As I returned Charizard, I thought hard but I just couldn't remember. "I have no memory of him at all. But I know there was somebody else who got a Pokemon from him too. He was a boy I used to be friends with, although I don't really remember him at all."

Gary eyed me. "What Pokemon did that kid choose?"

"I think it was the Squirtle..."

"Man. I thought the name was a coincidence, I didn't think for a second that it was really you!" he spoke, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" I asked. May and Drew were silent.

"Don't you see Leaf? Don't you know who I am?" he asked. That was when it hit me square in the face.

Him. The little boy was him.

It explained everything. It also meant that Professor Oak was the man who'd given me the Charmander. He knew me.

"Gary, I..." I whispered, too astonished to even finish my sentence.

How hadn't I known he was my childhood friend? How could I have forgotten?

"I missed you, you know." he muttered and I felt awful. I'd been whisked off to Sinnoh and made new friends and I forgot about him. He was my first real friend, and I couldn't even remember his name.

"Have you moved back to your old house?" Gary asked and I nodded.

"You guys know each other?" Drew asked, an arrogant look on his face. "Heh, I bet he was a playboy as a kid too, wouldn't surprise me." he smirked.

"Why don't you shut up?" Gary threw Drew an intimidating stare.

"Drew, that was uncalled for and you know it." May muttered, shaking her head and sitting down with the laptop. Her Skitty stopped manically chasing its tail and instead curled up in her lap.

"Geez May, what's your problem?" Drew asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're my problem! You didn't have to say anything, that was between Gary and Leaf, not you." May spoke, not even looking at him.

"Whatever." Drew folded his arms and sat down, getting out his phone. He didn't have a care in the world.

We all sat in silence for a few painful minutes, the only sound coming from May, who was typing briskly on the laptop. I looked at Gary but he seemed distracted.

"Sorry about that." Professor Oak came back into the room and he immediately noticed the awkwardness between us four.

"Why is never any signal in here?" Drew pouted, throwing his phone on the couch.

He was acting like a spoilt brat.

"Because we're underground, idiot!" Gary glared at Drew and I found myself shifting uncomfortably in my seat, my eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You fu-"

"Shut up!" Professor Oak ordered and the two boys shut their mouths, resorting to glaring at each other from across the room.

"May, Drew and Gary, come here please. I have a task for you." Professor Oak asked and the three obediently arose and began to walk over to him. He looked at me.

"Leaf, we're gonna leave you out of this one, for obvious reasons." he nodded and I understood. I couldn't exactly get involved in spy matters if I had no idea what I was doing.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, bored out of my skin. As the others were talking in hushed terms, I watched my Eevee and May's Skitty play together in amusement. They were awfully sweet.

"I'm not going anywhere he's going."

The voice made me look up at Gary, who had his arms crossed, a look of disgust on his face.

"Can't you two just get along..?" Oak sighed as the they began to bicker once more.

"No." they spoke in unison.

"Fine. May and Drew will go and complete this task while Gary, you can stay here with Leaf. I'm sure you can teach her a thing or two about being a spy." Oak nodded.

"Fine by me. I'd rather stay with her than go with the nerd and...him."

I could tell Gary was going to refer to Drew as something else, but he managed to stop himself in time.

May quietly groaned at this decision, I was pretty sure she didn't want to go anywhere with Drew right now.

He smirked and headed towards the elevator with May returning Skitty and trudging along behind him.

As they left, I turned to Oak with a question in mind.

"Professor, why didn't you tell me that Gary and I knew each other back when we were kids?" I asked meekly.

He looked up with a smile. "I thought it would be more interesting for you to figure it out on your own, Miss Green."

"I didn't figure it out though, Gary did." I sighed.

"That doesn't matter Leaf. How's the Charmander coming along? I haven't seen that little guy for a while." he asked and I smiled with pride.

"You better keep that thing inside it's Poke Ball." Gary murmured and I giggled.

"Gary Oak, are you scared of my Pokemon?" I asked, putting a hand to my hip.

"No!" he snorted, but he paled immediately as I reached for Charizards Poke Ball.

"Y...you don't need that dragon thing clogging up the room!" Gary quickly protested.

Professor Oak chuckled to himself. "You know Leaf, even though you got here by accident, I think I'm going to like having you around. You're certainly different from the other...females Gareth spends so much time with these days."

"How many times? It's Gary!" he glared at his grandfather, carefully ignoring his remark about the girls.

"Whatever you say..." Professor Oak spoke, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He left Gary and I with a smile.

"So, I guess I better tell you about being a spy, huh." Gary grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>=^.^=<strong>

**May's POV**

"You know May, you could make yourself look more presentable while you're with me." Drew flicked his hair as we walked down the street. He was walking so quickly, I had to almost run to keep up with him.

I scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You look like a nun."

Total overreaction. "I'd rather be a nun than a whore." I replied.

"Fine but seriously, I'm embarrassed to be around you! Pull your skirt up a bit, having it down to your knees isn't a good look for you." he gestured to my skirt and I glared at him.

"You're pathetic, nobody's going to see us! All your stupid little friends are in class right now and besides, we're nearly here." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and bit my lip.

"Run me through the plan again?" Drew asked in a bored tone.

"Were you even listening to the Professor?" I complained.

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." I rolled my eyes. "The Professor told us that Team Rocket are back, and they're up to something. He told us about their latest secret base underneath a bunch of warehouses just down the street-"

"Why are all secret bases underground? Seriously?" Drew interrupted. I groaned at the stupid question.

"Does it matter? Now listen up, he's sent us to get some information as to what it is they're up to."

"Yeah, like they're not going to notice us. We're in school uniform for crying out loud!" Drew protested but I clamped a hand over his mouth and he let out a muffled grunt in surprise.

We'd finally reached the deserted warehouses and I could clearly see two figures, a male and a female, standing outside.

They were both wearing a matching black uniform adorned with a ruby red 'R' right in the middle, and the female was smoking a cigarette. As they looked in our direction, Drew quickly pulled me down behind some nearby bushes. We shuffled closer and began to listen to their conversation.

...

"Did you hear something?" the girl spoke. Her voice was annoyingly high pitched.

"No..." the guy replied, looking around. He saw nothing, of course.

"Huh, I must be hearing things." she shrugged. I noticed Drew relax slightly after she'd said this.

"I can't wait for the Boss' announcement!" the male seemed excited. "I heard from the other guys that the Boss is planning to actually take over the Kanto region this time, since he was stopped by that kid all those years ago..."

I glanced at Drew, who was currently tapping away on his iPod. I was about to knock it out of his hands until I realised he was making notes of this conversation.

"He doesn't like to talk about it, and hush! Not so loud!" the girl shushed the guy, taking the black hat off of her head for a moment and hitting him with it

"Oh yeah, I forgot this was a secret."

How dumb can you get?

The girl put the hat back on her head and threw her cigarette on the floor, stubbing it out with her pointy heel.

"Stupid idiot..." she grumbled before heading back inside the warehouse, the male following behind her.

As they left, I looked at Drew and he helped me up, brushing the dirt off his hands.

"The Professor wasn't wrong, there's definitely something going on here." he speculated.

"Yeah, but we don't know anything for sure." I replied.

"Oh come on May, that stupid grunt basically handed us those answers on a silver platter! We got lucky."

"We don't know for certain, stop getting ahead of yourself." I rolled my eyes. "Can your Flygon fly us back? I don't want to walk."

"I don't know, can it?" he grinned, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"Shut up." I watched as Drew released his flying type Pokemon. I marvelled at its beauty.

"Hurry up May!" Drew called. I snapped out of my thought trance as I saw Drew sitting atop of the Flygon, holding out his hand.

I gratefully grabbed it, sat myself infront of Drew and Flygon took off into the air. He began to pick up speed and I almost lost my balance, lurching violently to the left. I let out a small yelp and Drew wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"Thanks..." I muttered, my face as red as a strawberry.

At least Drew couldn't see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh I need to update more often. This chapter just took me forever to write, and to be honest I don't like how it turned out that much. Oh well:')<strong>

**Ehehe gotta love Contestshipping! This is so short but I wanted to stop there.**

**So...review/alert/favourite if you wanna! I love hearing your thoughts :)****  
><strong>

**:)~**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Attention

Thankyou guys for the reviews, really appreciate them:-)

To anon: Look, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for an update but I thought that was a tad unfair. I work hard on my stories but I do have a life. I have to focus on other things besides fanfiction so it makes it difficult to update regularly. And I hate posting chapters when I'm not happy with them. So yeah, please don't rush me or the chapter won't be as good as it could be, ya know? I like to check it through before updating :-)

**Disclaimer** - I don't own a thing.

…

**Chapter 3 - Unwanted Attention**

…

**Leaf's POV**

"Leaf? Where were you yesterday?" Misty saw me heading into the school gates and came running over, standing by my side.

"Oh...I had dizzy spells and I felt faint, so I was sent home. I feel a lot better today," I lied terribly. I wished I could tell her where I actually went, but I knew that was impossible.

Misty looked like she didn't believe me, but then again she didn't question me about it.

"So, what's first?" I asked and she smiled.

"Gym class. Unless it's swimming, I hate it."

"But you don't do swimming in gym, right?"

"Exactly." she grinned and we burst into a fit of giggles. She was such an easy person to talk to, and I was thankful to have her as a potential friend.

As we walked through the gates, we walked past a huge crowd of people. Drew was there, his hair was easily recognisable amongst everyone else.

"Where's May..?" I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, Misty heard me.

"May? Who's that?" she questioned. I scanned the crowd again, confused as to why the brunette wasn't with all these people. Her and Drew seemed awfully close yesterday.

"She's nobody." I answered her question and we continued walking.

**=^.^=**

"Alright, it's bench ball today. Get the benches in order and I'll organise the teams." the coach moved a lock of hair out of his face and stepped off the bench he was sitting on, letting a couple of guys lift it up and take it across the room.

"Uh...what's bench ball?" I asked. Misty looked my way.

"Basically, the court is split in half. One team is on one side, and one team is on the other. Two people from each side will go and stand on the opposing bench to be the goalkeepers and the aim of the game is to throw the ball to them. If they catch it, you join 'em on the bench." Misty paused for a moment to take a breath. "And the first team to get everybody on the bench wins. It's simple really." she shrugged.

"That sounds kinda fun. At my old school, it was always dodgeball! You have no idea how boring and samey it got." I shook my head and smiled. I looked across the room and saw May struggling with a bench. I quickly hurried over and lifted up the other side.

"Thanks..." she smiled, her voice quiet and hushed.

Something was wrong.

In the base yesterday, May was happy, giggly and full of life. Now she looked shy and meek.

"What's up May? You look upset..." I asked and she made a 'hmph' sound.

"You shouldn't really be talking to me Leaf. People like your friends might get suspicious, and I don't want that." May shrugged and placed down her side of the bench. I was about to question her attitude until Lyra came bounding over.

"What are you talking to...uh...her for? Come on!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I shot May an apologetic look, but she'd already turned back around, heading over to her own friends.

A few minutes later, the benches were set.

"Right, I need two team captains..." The minute the coach spoke, Drew and Gary stood up at the same time and said "I'll do it!"

"Fine." he nodded in approval. "Hayden, my star Quarterback, you choose first."

Drew gave Gary a nasty, yet triumphant smirk. "I choose...her."

As Drew pointed at me, I just stood there, frozen to the spot. Half of the girls in the room had their mouths open in shock, and I knew what they were thinking.

I walked over and stood by Drew's side, seeing a million glares burning into me.

"You better be good at this." Drew quietly spoke, not even looking at me. Then it hit me. He knew about mine and Gary's past, and he chose me for his team just to get to Gary. I had a sudden urge to slap Drew Hayden right into next week, but I had to remain calm.

Gary made his first choice, and then both of the captains continued to choose their team members, and I ended up with most of the populars on my team. Luckily I had Zoey and Marina too. My eyes fell on Gary, and he quickly smiled at me. I smiled back, and then I walked over to the first half of the court with the rest of my team.

"I think I should go on the bench, I can catch way easily." Drew smirked. Still irritated at his actions earlier, I grabbed a ball from the side and threw it at him on impulse. He jumped away from the ball like a scared little child.

Everybody looked at me. They looked almost shocked at my actions, even though all I did was throw a ball to him...

"No Hayden, you clearly can't catch." one of the boys sniggered, breaking the silence. This caused Drew to flush peony.

As I peered at him, I instantly knew that something about this boy was definitely intriguing to me. His skin was lightly tanned, making me look almost porcelain in comparison and his eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, similar to my own.

"Shut up, Cameron." Drew glared at him. It was clear to me that the two weren't friends at all.

The coach blew the whistle, threw two basketballs to either side and we began the game.

It started off with the populars grabbing a ball and trying to get on the bench early, but some of them were just total failures.

I managed to catch most of the balls that were being thrown, and I slowly edged further to the back, where I was solely defending for the team, as the others were trying to shoot. At least I found something that I was good at.

As a girl from the opposing team grabbed the ball, she threw it and aimed straight for my head. I caught it with relative ease and realised that she was the girl who started yelling at me when I beat Gary in the battle yesterday.

_Pathetic_, I thought as I passed the ball I'd just caught to Ash, who wanted to shoot. As Marina (who was goalkeeping on the bench) caught the ball when he threw, Drew looked at me and nodded approvingly.

Gary grabbed the ball and hurled it to the girl on the bench. It was too high for me to touch and she ended up catching it, but only just.

Gary grinned triumphantly and ran over, hopping onto the bench, right behind where I was standing.

The game continued and I carried on defending. Most of our team had gotten onto the bench by now, except for a few who were helping others get on the bench first.

I felt a sudden tap on my head, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was then a ball came flying from out of nowhere, and a figure came running in front of me, smacking the ball away with such a force it frightened me.

It was Cameron. "Thanks..." I smiled, slightly dazed. I was amazed at how hard he smacked that ball.

"Aw man! I had that one in the bag Cam!" Gary whined, grinning at Cameron, and he grinned back. I think the two of them were close friends, which explained why Cameron and Drew didn't seem to get along earlier.

Wow, I thought, Gary actually has friends who are male!

Cameron came to the back and helped me to defend. Some throws from the opposition were successful, others weren't. There were two people from Gary's team left, and the two of us.

"Ladies first?" he smiled and I giggled, grabbing the ball from his hands. I threw it but the defender on the other team managed to catch it.

It was a stalemate, and we continued to throw the basketballs back and forth, until Cameron hurled the ball amazingly hard. The girl actually ducked out of the way, and one of the boys on the bench caught it.

He glanced back at me; shot me a smile, and then he went to join the others on the bench.

Now, it was just me.

The two who were still shooting on the ground had both of the basketballs, and I wondered what they were doing.

They were discussing tactics, I realised.

They nodded at one another and threw both of the basketballs at the same time. I quickly ran from one end to the other and hit them away, much to the surprise of my team.

I put both of the balls I'd caught at my feet. I picked up one and threw it to the far left of the bench, and when the two of them were preoccupied with that one, I picked up the other one and threw it to the far right. Drew and Cameron both caught it, but Cameron quickly yanked the ball out of Drew's hands, a triumphant smirk on his face.

_**At lunch...**_

"You know, I still can't get over how awesome you were at bench ball this morning Leaf. You were like superwoman!" Zoey squealed as we entered the cafeteria and sat down.

"Yeah. But I can't help but wonder exactly why Drew picked you for his team first? He always picks Ash first, always." Misty grinned and I burst into laughter.

"I actually don't know." I lied, nudging her arm playfully. "Shut up Misty."

As the others talked animatedly to one another, I couldn't help but notice May sitting with a group of girls. She was smiling, definitely happier than before.

Still, it just didn't make sense. May and Drew messed around, talked and laughed together so much yesterday. They even went on a little mission, which they refused to tell me about, while Gary stayed with me.

They're close...but only when they're in the base.

If they're not in the base, they act like total strangers.

I realised why. If Drew was as popular as he seemed to be right now, then he wouldn't want his friends to know he was close with a virtually unknown girl, would he?

I sighed and bit my lip, touching the bracelet on my wrist. It had a small built in light that flashed whenever we were needed at the base, and the other three had virtually identical bracelets. May had given it to me yesterday.

Hopefully it would flash, so maybe I could get some answers from her.

**Gary's POV**

"Hey Cam, who are you staring at?" I asked. Cameron blinked, turning to face me with a smile.

"Nobody." he shrugged.

"Tell me." I replied, smiling as Umbreon hopped onto the table, stretching delicately. Our Pokemon weren't supposed to be out, but I released him anyway.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up." Cameron folded his arms, signalling that he wanted this conversation to end.

"Do I have to threaten you?" I asked and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Hey pal, get him!" I leaned down to where Umbreon was lying and pointed at Cam.

After my Pokemon just blinked in response, I rolled my eyes until a very pretty sight came into view.

"Heya Gary."

I looked up at the girl and she put her hands on the desk, tapping her fingers on it. Her chestnut hair was sleek and straight, and it hung over her shoulders gracefully.

"Hello to you too...Michelle."

Luckily I remembered her name just in time. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who she was.

I'm ignorant, I know.

Michelle giggled and took a seat next to me. A few of her friends came over and joined us, although Cam didn't seem interested in any of them. In fact, he seemed irritated at their presence. That immediately struck me as odd, but I couldn't ask him why.

"So what brings you lovely ladies here?" I grinned and they giggled, smiling coyly at one another.

"We wanted a break from over there," Michelle pointed at the table where Drew and his team of sheep were sitting, tons of popular wannabe girls fawning over them.

"You made the right decision I guess, those guys think they own this school." Cam rolled his eyes.

A girl with light-ish red hair looked at me.

"Well, they do kinda' own this place. They're the star players of the football team and they all have cheerleader girlfriends, also known as us." she smiled, and then quickly covered her mouth in surprise. Michelle glared daggers at her.

Of course, it struck me, they were the cheerleaders! Then what were they doing here with us?

I quickly moved away from Michelle, as my lips were extremely close to hers. I realised she probably had a boyfriend. Whore.

"Why are you here then, if you have such perfect boyfriends over there?" my tone turned sour and Michelle's face turned ugly.

Uh oh.

The strawberry haired girl then smiled sweetly. "We want to talk to you about Miss _Oh-I'm-So-Perfect_ over there." she pointed an accusing finger exactly to where Leaf was sitting with those other girls.

"She has a name." Cam began to glare at the girls and this confused me. He sounded almost protective of Leaf? He doesn't even know her like I do!

"Whatever, tan boy. Anyway Gary, I want to know exactly why _my_ Drew picked her first for his team in gym class this morning! He always picks Ash first!" Brianna whined.

"How would we know?" Cam questioned, but I kept quiet. I knew exactly why Drew had chosen Leaf and I wasn't about to tell the biggest gossips in school about it.

"Gary. You look worried honey." Michelle turned to face me, petting Umbreon demurely. She had a cat-like look in her eyes. I gulped.

"I'm fine." I regained composure.

"There's only one reason why Drew picked her first, he must want to go out with her!"

Cam and I just watched in amazement as Brianna looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. All of this over _Hayden_.

"Brianna, I'm sure he doesn't even like that new girl. She's like, not even pretty. Don't worry, he'll be your boyfriend soon enough..." Michelle tried to soothe her, but Brianna was stressing out right now. Fabulous.

"But I love him Chelle! I've loved Drew for so long. All of a sudden she comes along and bam!" Brianna complained.

This girl is such a whiner! I know for a fact that Drew doesn't like Leaf that way.

Stupid, over-emotional cheerleaders.

I saw Cam slowly get up, a look of boredom on his face, and I did the same. I like girls, scratch that, I love girls, but drama is just too much for me to handle.

"And where exactly are you two going?" Brianna yelled, but we just raised our eyebrows and walked away. Umbreon hopped off the table and followed us, leaping onto my shoulder.

"That chick is insane." Cam smirked. "I actually feel sorry for Hayden right now."

"I don't." I laughed and Cam held up his hand. I slapped his palm and grinned at him.

Girly as it sounded, there is absolutely nothing that could tear our friendship apart.  
><strong><br>Leaf's POV**

As everyone waited outside the English room for third period, I noticed Drew standing in front of me. I left Misty talking to other people and I grabbed his arm and steered him away, ignoring the glares I was receiving from a strawberry haired girl. I was too mad to care.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Drew glared, ripping his arm away from me.

"This morning. What the hell was that all about?" I demanded.

"What? All I did was choose you first, no big deal. Unless you wanted to go on that idiots team." Drew smirked.

"I don't care. I'm just mad that you brought so much attention to me! Why even bother, Drew?"

I was getting more and more angered by the second. Drew took notice of this and smirked, flicking his hair. He didn't answer my question, but I already knew the answer.

"I guess that's why your Codename's Flick, huh." I sniggered at his habit. Now it was Drew's turn to glare.

"Shut up. It's bad enough that you found our base. We were lucky that the Professor let you in, things could have turned out much worse if he hadn't." Drew hissed, lowering his voice so that only I could hear it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but Drew ignored me, stomping off into the classroom. I rolled my eyes at his childishness as I entered the room and sat with Misty.

Drew still had a hint of anger in his eyes, like he expected me to feel some kind of remorse. Which is pretty ridiculous considering I did nothing to him.

He is such a drama queen.

**=^.^=  
><strong>  
>After the lesson was over, Misty pulled me to one side. "I need to go to the bathroom, wait for me outside?" she asked, looking at me with a hopeful expression.<p>

"Sure." I smiled. I had to go with Misty to my next class anyway, so it made sense to wait.

She darted inside the bathroom door and I leant against the wall, watching the other students pass by.

After a quick glance around, I took my phone out of my pocket and played with it absentmindedly, going off into daydreams. Then I heard the sound of footsteps nearing closer and closer, and my head shot up.

A pretty looking brunette and another strawberry haired girl were standing in front of me.

"What..?" I spoke cautiously. The brunette smiled, but was anything but comforting. It was sinister.

"Do you know who we are?" she asked me.

"No, I don't." I shook my head. What a stupid question.

"I'm Brianna and this is Michelle, she's captain of the cheerleading team and my best friend. Just you remember that." the other girl piped up. She was giving me a dirty glare, yet I had no idea why.

"Cheerleaders. Lovely." I rolled my eyes and ignored them, looking back at my phone.

_'Come on Misty...'_ I thought, glancing at the door.

"Who are you texting? Mr Drew?" Brianna's voice was nothing more than a high pitch wail as she snatched the iPhone out of my hands.

"Give that back!" I snarled, snatching my phone back off her before she could do anything with it. Meanwhile, Michelle looked amusedly at me.

"Lay off her Bri. Listen new girl. I don't know who you are, but you aren't one of us. Back off from Drew Hayden or you'll have me to answer to." Michelle warned me.

I let out a laugh of utter amazement. They thought I liked Drew? Hell no!

"I don't like Drew, he's so not my type." I stated.

"Then why did he pick you for his team this morning? And why did you drag him away from  
>English before?" Brianna demanded answers that I just couldn't give her.<p>

"What's going on here?"

Upon hearing that voice, I had never felt more relieved in my life.

I turned around to see Misty walking out of the bathroom holding her sweet little Togepi.

"Nothing. We were just leaving." Michelle turned on her heel and walked away, Brianna running after her.

"What did they say to you?" Misty asked as soon as Michelle and Brianna had left.

"I don't even know." I lied as we began walking to last period. I wanted to tell Misty about it, but that meant explaining why I was talking to Drew Hayden in the first place, and I wasn't a good liar.

As I headed to class with Misty, I felt everybody's stares on me.

More attention. Just what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I updated:-) Inspiration struck majorly after reading a couple of high school fics.

I'm not amazingly happy with this chapter but hey. I'm so unreliable at updating though, so who knows when the next update will be?

Definitely more Contest and Oldrival in the next chapter, since there was none at all in this one.

Not really much else to say but, Review? Maybe your reviews will give me some inspiration, idk:-)

:)~


	5. Chapter 5: Setting their Sights

Ok so I feel terrible for not updating for longer than three months...oops.

Luckily, inspiration came back to me after reading a story about assassins...and I don't know why because there aren't even any assassins in this story...

But I have so many ideas now so updates should be a little more frequent ^_^

I own nothing xo

* * *

><p>.x.<p>

**Chapter 4: Setting their Sights**

.x.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired," Misty yawned as she exited her classroom, her ears still slightly ringing from the bell.<p>

Leaf and Lyra trailed behind her, both of them exhausted.

Today was just one of those days, when everyone was tired or unwilling to do anything productive.

"One more class still to go, really?" Lyra whined, groaning afterwards.

Leaf was about to reply, until she saw the faint flashing of red on her bracelet, something of which she hadn't seen in a few days.

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Misty hissed, giving the brunette an odd look for just stopping right in the middle of the hallway.

"Misty, I can't come to class, I have somewhere to go," Leaf chose her words carefully.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked.

Leaf kept her cool. "I have to go and see Professor Oak about getting my own timetable, he says I've been here for enough time now to get my own."

Misty was convinced by this. Leaf inwardly smiled as she said goodbye to the two and headed for the opposite direction, she was relieved that the redhead believed her.

Her once-terrible lying skills had become much better over the course of a couple of weeks, how to lie convincingly was one of the skills that Gary had been teaching her.

Leaf waited for everybody to head into their classes, and she tapped in the code she'd memorised to hastily open the door to the 'bathroom' as there wasn't a soul in sight.

She quickly took the elevator down to the base, where she found Gary sprawled out on a sofa, Umbreon in his arms.

"Hey Leafy," he blinked sleepily, affectionately tickling Umbreon under his chin.

"You spoil him way too much," Leaf commented, after hearing the pokemon purr like a skitty.

"But he's cute, so why not?" Gary shrugged, sitting up.

Umbreon seemed unhappy by this sudden movement and jumped off of Gary, yawning and stretching his paws on the floor.

"Hello you two."

The voice made Leaf turn around, and Professor Oak was standing behind them both.

"Hey Gramps..." Gary replied sleepily.

"Where are May and Drew?" Leaf asked, realising that the pair of them weren't there.

Gary quickly replied. "I can hear them," Sure enough, the both of them walked over, clearly in the middle of a heated argument.

"Drew! If your birthday's on a leap year, you still age no matter what!"

"I know that, duh. I just find it weird that if you were sixteen and born on February 29th, you would only really be four years old in theory."

"But if you're...actually, you know what? I am not explaining this again."

"I never asked you to," Drew smirked at May and, ignoring her death glares, headed towards Gary and Leaf.

"So, what's up?" he asked Prof. Oak. He spared a glance at Gary, who glared at him in return.

"I have some news for all of you. Going from the information that May and Drew found out from their trips to the nearby hidden Team Rocket base, we've concluded that we somehow need to get inside the building to find out more. They're planning something huge, but we need to find out what that is, and fast." Professor Oak nodded.

"So what are you proposing?" May questioned.

"May, I want you and Leaf to disguise yourselves as members of Team Rocket and enter the base. Find out as much as you can."

May's eyes lit up. "As you wish, sir," she smiled.

"But how come I...uh, _we_ don't get to go?" Drew protested. Gary nodded in agreement.

"Because I cannot trust you two on such a vital assignment like this one with the relationship that you have," Oak answered, "So until you can prove that you can get along and work together, you're not getting involved in this assignment." Oak sighed.

"But-!"

"Are you serious-?"

Oak silenced them both and turned to May and Leaf. "Girls, I've managed to snag some Team Rocket uniforms for you. Good luck, and remember everything you've been taught," he looked at Leaf when he spoke the last line.

The girls got themselves ready and headed out of the secret exit.

Oak turned to Gary and Drew, who both looked annoyed as hell. "While they're gone, I have work to do so you two can stay right here."

"Why are you treating us like little kids?" Gary protested.

"If you want to argue with each other and behave like children, then I'll treat you as such," the Professor shrugged. "Stay here and wait for the girls return, and don't even think about leaving. You need to learn to get along with one another, I'm afraid, and you're going to do it now."

The Professor walked off into the next room and Gary sighed. He lay back down on the sofa, smiling a little as Umbreon jumped up and snuggled into him.

"Hey boy," he smiled at his pokemon.

"What are you doing?" Gary looked up to see Drew, a questioning smirk on his face.

"Lying here," Gary spat.

"No shit," Drew rolled his eyes, "I meant the whole lovey-dovey thing you've got going on with your umbreon."

"I wouldn't call it _lovey-dovey_ but still, there's nothing wrong with hugging him," Gary gave Drew a look of disbelief, before changing it into a confident smirk. "Besides, girls love this kind of thing."

Drew laughed. "I don't know what the hell those girls see in you."

"And this is coming from a guy with green hair and a girly roselia." Gary snickered.

They continued to pass insults back and forth until they were yelling at one another. It was only a matter of time before Gary clenched his fists and swung for Drew's face.

Drew jeered when he dodged out of the way. "I'm a more experienced spy than you are, Oak. I'm fast. Throw anything at me and I'll dodge it."

To Drew's surprise, Gary slowly put down his fists. "More expierenced? How long have you been a part of this?" he asked.

"A couple of years," Drew shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Years? I've only known about all of this for half a year..."

"Yeah, but May's been here even longer than I have. She was merely helping the Professor out at the beginning, researching various things on the computer for him."

"Then how did the whole 'spy' thing begin? How did you come into it?" Gary asked. He really was interested to know.

"Because May discovered something awful one day. Who knows how she discovered it, but she found out about a group of criminals named Team Rocket," Drew spoke calmly, looking from the floor, to the ceiling and back.

"Team Rocket? That's where Leaf and May have gone, to the Team Rocket base!" Gary pointed out.

Drew just shrugged again. "Well May had been trying to find out more about them by herself for a few months, but when the Professor found out, he decided she was going to need some help."

Gary rolled his eyes. "So he chose you. Congratulations."

"Whatever. I still hate your guts but can we be civil with each other when the Professor's around? Missing a mission like this one because of you is frickin annoying." Drew's tone was anything but friendly.

Gary wanted to argue back but he forced himself not to.

Never again was he going to get stuck in a room with Drew Hayden, while the girls went out on a mission.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" May whispered to Leaf, and she nodded in return.<p>

The two of them were fully dressed in the uniform they had been given, but May wasn't impressed with the tightness of the shorts that the female grunts had to wear.

The guards at the entrance to the warehouse let them in after a moment of thought, and so Leaf and May walked around the warehouse building, looking for anything that might be essential to figuring out Team Rocket's plan.

Leaf smiled as she thought of her friends back in class, probably bored as hell while she was sneaking around a secret base.

"I wonder if Gary and Drew are having fun?" May giggled, whispering to Leaf in a hushed tone.

"I'll be surprised if they haven't torn each others heads off by the time we get back," Leaf smiled back, tugging the black hat on her head down lower.

The two of them were about to walk around a corner, until Leaf heard hushed voices. She grabbed May's hand and pulled her back. The two of them listened out. Leaf slightly peeked her head around the corner, there were two male grunts and a female.

The female began to talk, her voice catty.

But why did it seem so familiar?

"Ugh, I hate being down here. It's so totally boring."

"Don't I know it," one of the male grunts folded his arms huffily in response.

"Nothing ever happens! I wish I was an executive, they're so cool and they get all the action, protecting our team from pesky intruders," the girl stopped talking to look at the two guys standing next to her. "And they don't have to be around losers like you guys either!"

With that, the female grunt stormed off. The guys looked so bewildered from her outburst.

"That was, uh, weird..." one of them took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Yeah...let's just hope the bosses can snag this girl soon, although I still don't understand why they want her," the other replied.

Leaf gave May a look of alarm, Team Rocket were after somebody!

"I heard she can control Legendary Pokemon!" he replied back, seemingly in awe of this mystery girl.

Controlling Pokemon? Who was she?

Leaf wanted to stay and listen some more, but May began to tug on her arm.

"We need to leave now. We have everything we need," May mouthed.

Leaf wanted to argue, but instead found herself walking away with May.

The two of them tried to walk out if the door, but they were stopped by the guard.

"Are you going on a break?" he asked them, raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

It was then that she realised. The two of them weren't acting like criminals.

Leaf thought back to the bratty girl earlier, and had an idea.

She put on her best, Gary-like smirk. "Uh, yeah. Now move out out the way," she replied snottily, rolling her eyes at the guard.

"As you wish," the guard sighed, moving aside to allow them to pass. They kept up the facade until they were out of sight.

"We have to get back pretty quickly, what should we do?" May asked.

"I know, come on out Charizard!" Leaf took the poke ball off her bracelet and released the huge pokemon.

Leaf hopped on his back and helped a hesitant May to get up.

"Hold on May!" Leaf laughed as Charizard began to fly upwards.

"I don't think I like this idea!" May trembled.

"Relax, now take us back to the school Char," Leaf directed the first part at May and the second part at her pokemon.

They soared through the sky with grace, and May was amazed by it. She'd never flown through the sky on a pokemon's back, but Leaf looked right at home.

"Have you ever done this before?" May asked.

Leaf didn't turn around, but she replied; "Of course I have! Everybody does this in Sinnoh, I used to go flying with my best friend almost everyday, but she had her own flying type."

"Which pokemon was that?" May wondered.

"A Togekiss," Leaf replied.

Charizard slowed down as he lowered down to the ground. He stuck out a wing and Leaf wasted no time in sliding down it to get to the ground.

"Hurry May! I have to return him!" Leaf yelled from the floor.

May looked slightly frightened by jumping onto his wing, but she forced herself off the edge and slid down to the ground.

Leaf returned her pokemon and glanced at May. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Flying on a pokemon was actually really fun!" she smiled.

May walked up to the wall and pushed a certain area, a keypad emerged. She typed in the code quickly and the door opened, allowing the girls to pass through.

They walked into the main room and the boys were still there, where they'd left them a couple of hours previously.

Gary's eyes lit up on seeing their outfits. "Damn Leaf, could those shorts get any shorter?" he grinned.

Drew meanwhile, was amazed. He glanced at May and couldn't believe it was her. Her hair was windswept and pretty when she took off her hat, he realised that she had quite a nice figure too...

Drew mentally hit himself. 'What am I doing?' he thought, looking away, 'This is May Maple for crying out loud!'

"Gary, my eyes are up here," Leaf rolled her eyes as she caught Gary staring unashamedly at her chest.

Not that she was surprised, he _had_ turned into a player while she was away after all...

She wasn't an exception.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"Wow, what happened to you _Saffykins_?" Drew smirked.

"Drew, honey, what have I told you about adding the 'kins' on the end of my codename?" May folded her arms.

"That if I did, you would murder me and I would die a horrible death?" Drew questioned, quoting May's exact words from that day.

"Well I'm not really that harsh," she giggled. She tried to ruffle Drew's hair but he evaded quickly and grabbed her from behind.

"Drew! Get off me!"

"What's the password May?" Drew asked, cheerily.

"Drew Hayden is a self-centred Lettuce Head!" May declared.

Drew smiled and shook his head. "Not even close."

He began to tickle her stomach.

"No no no! St...stop it!" May tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held her tight.

She tried to reach for her poke ball bracelet but Drew was faster, sliding it off her wrist and tossing it on the floor.

He stopped tickling and kept his grip around her waist. "Say this May and I'll let you go, _Drew Hayden is a better spy than me and I love his damn sexy hair_."

May smirked. "May Maple is a better spy than you-"

"Wrong answer," he grinned and resumed in tickling her again.

Meanwhile, Leaf and Gary were stood there watching them.

Leaf found it awfully cute. Whenever she saw Drew outside of the base, he never paid much attention to the girls that tried to talk to him.

But now, he was playing around with May and the darker brunette saw a brand new side to him.

Gary on the other hand, just raised his eyebrows. _How good would it be_, he thought, _to expose the most popular guy flirting with a quiet nerdy girl to the entire school_

He grinned at the thought. He knew that if anyone found out, Drew would become a laughing stock!

But...he knew he couldn't do that.

No matter how much he wanted to humiliate Drew.

"Fine! Drew Hayden is a better spy than me and I love his _damn_ sexy hair!" May finally gave in and Drew smiled, victoriously.

However, her smile faltered when she noticed somebody standing at one of the doors, closing it behind him.

"Professor!" Drew instantly released his grip on May and the two sprung apart.

"I'm...going to pretend I didn't just hear that," Professor Oak shook his head, referring to May's little outburst.

May flushed red as the Professor made his way forward.

"I apologise for making you four wait a little while. Now, girls, did you find anything?" he asked.

"Well we didn't _find_ anything as such, but we did discover something vital to their plan," Leaf spoke up.

May continued on, her embarrassment beginning to die down. "Team Rocket are looking for somebody."

"Who are they looking for?" Gary asked, surprised by this.

"We don't know who exactly, but we know it's a girl they're after. We were listening to a conversation between two grunts and one of them said that she can control the legendary pokemon!" Leaf revealed.

Drew, Gary and the Professor looked astounded.

"And there I thought they were just up to their old, thieving tricks again..." the Professor muttered.

The four of them stayed silent as they thought for a moment.

This girl...who could she be?

* * *

><p>AN: And done! ^_^ I know it was kind of short, but I wanted to stop there :) Reviews are very much appreciated, I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter :-)

Until next time!

Love Tay xo


	6. Chapter 6: Delusional

Hi guys ^_^ Since I promised an update for this story when I came back from my holiday, here it is! I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

**...**

**Chapter 5: Delusional**

**...**

It was Saturday night. The sun had set and darkness was beginning to fall as Drew Hayden walked ahead of his friends, needing to be alone for a minute.

"Hey, Drew! Are you looking forward to this movie?" Ash asked, walking a little faster to catch up to him.

Drew was surprised to see Ash by himself. "Where's Melody? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?"

Ash shrugged. "Nah, not all the time. She's behind us with all her friends."

Drew turned around to see her giggling with Brianna Wakana about something or another. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and Ash smiled. "Anyway man, why were you walking ahead on your own? What's up with you?"

Drew sighed. The recent events as of late had had his head spinning, as much as he liked being around his friends, he needed a moment to himself.

There were rumours everywhere about him and Leaf. All because he made the foolish decision to single her out in gym class not too long ago.

He wished he hadn't. He only did it to get under Gary Oak's skin, and although THAT worked, it ended up backfiring hugely soon after.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. There was something else.

May. Since Leaf joined the team, Drew was't getting into fights with Gary as much as he used to, (although they still hated each others guts.) and he had found himself getting even closer to May as a result. He loved spending time with her.

But he knew he couldn't get too attached. She was a smart, nerdy girl and he was charming and popular.

They were so different...

"Drew?!"

The chartreuse haired teen blinked, jumping slightly as Ash clicked his fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry...nothing's up. I'm fine," Drew tried to put on a smile, but Ash saw right through it.

He sighed, smiling halfheartedly. "You look damn miserable. I think you need somebody to take your mind off things," he suggested.

"Like who?" Drew questioned.

Ash's lips curved into a full smile. "What about Brianna?" he sniggered, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"No," Drew shook his head immediately. "Not her."

Ash shot him a questioning look but he ignored it.

"What about...uh," Ash cut off his sentence to look behind him, scanning all the cheerleaders. "What about Georgia? She's nice,"

Drew looked behind him. Georgia was a shy but pretty girl, her hair was a messy dishwater blonde colour and it was tied back into a lazy bun atop of her head. Her eyes were teal coloured and her voice had a southern twang to it. He liked her style too, a lot less mainstream than everybody else.

"She's cute, I guess. I'm not going to be dating her or anything, so don't get any ideas," Drew shot a warning glance at Ash as they stopped and let the others catch up.

"Sure," Ash grinned goofily and took hold of Melody's hand. Everybody wanted a relationship like Ash and Melody's.

Drew let his gaze wander to Georgia, and when they made eye contact he gave her a charming smile.

She smiled back, blushing a little.

He was about to make his way over to her, until a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Drew, you little loner!"

He turned around to find a pair of tinted red eyes looking right at him.

He tried not to roll his eyes. Brendan Birch, although he was very good at football, was a complete tool.

"What do you want?" Drew asked, tired.

Drew knew that he didn't like him, Brendan so desperately wanted his spot on the team.

"Nothing, you just looked a little lonely by all yourself," he smirked as he pulled his girlfriend Michelle closer to him.

"I'm fine," Drew replied icily. He hated Brendan, his arrogance reminded him of Gary.

"Hey Drew, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you dating that Leaf girl?" Michelle brought the rumours back up with such an innocent tone and he glared at her for it. She was worse than Brendan.

"I'm not dating her, I don't even know the girl that well," Drew replied. It was a lie. He certainly wasn't dating her, but he had gotten to know Leaf quite well while he was in the base.

He didn't like Brendan or Michelle and just walked away. He didn't care for either of them.

Drew made his way over to where the cheerleaders were walking, some of them had their boyfriends with them.

"Hey," he smiled at Georgia.

She turned around, biting her lip softly. "Hi Drew."

"Are you looking forward to this movie?" he asked. He watched her eyes shine.

"Heck yeah! A couple of people I know have seen Gengar already and they said it's frickin' scary," she grinned.

"You think you can handle it?" Drew questioned casually.

Georgia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Please, do I look like a scared little girl?"

Drew smiled. He liked how she always had an answer to his question, a lot like somebody else he knew.

Only, this girl would back up her answer with knowledge, something which Drew apparently lacked.

But sometimes, on the odd occasion where she was wrong, she'd just hit him. The little pout she'd always do afterwards was just too cute.

"What are you smiling to yourself about?" Georgia asked, smirking as Drew flushed red.

"Nothing!" he replied back, in a pitch higher than it should have been.

The blonde girl laughed, before digging him in the side with her tiny elbows. "Well wasn't that just adorable?"

She then did an impression of Drew's voice, making him blush scarlet even more.

"I do not sound like that!" Drew whined, rolling his eyes huffily.

The two of them continued their banter and squabbles all the way to the movies. Drew loved it, he'd hardly spoken to Georgia before tonight and he was so glad he was right now. The girl was a laugh, she acted more like a sister than a date.

And that was how they both liked things to be.

* * *

><p>"Lyra, you are in denial!"<p>

The stubborn brunette folded her arms huffily. She was NOT in denial!

But Marina didn't seem to agree with her. "Just face it girl, you lurve him. You want him."

Lyra sighed. "I do not love Silver, okay? We're over and I have no intention to talk to him either."

The sky-blunette flashed a grin. "Sure you don't,"

"I don't!"

"That's enough Marina," Misty spoke, and Lyra shot a smug smile at her, however, it was quickly wiped off her face at this next sentence. "We all know that Lyra loves Silver, you don't have to remind her."

Lyra grumbled something to herself, burying her face in a pillow while the girls laughed.

It was Saturday, and they were all having a sleepover at Misty's. All of the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves apart from Lyra, and Misty and Marina's harmless teasing wasn't helping either.

"What's wrong Ly?"

The brunette looked up to see Leaf in front of her.

She continued on. "This isn't like you, you're usually the one who's cracking jokes and teasing everybody, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Lyra sighed, she couldn't even convince herself that she was fine, let alone Leaf.

"It's Silver, isn't it," she spoke in such a matter-of-fact tone.

Leaf was right. "Yeah. I broke up with him but still I'm not over him!" Lyra whined.

"But why did you break up then?" the brunette asked.

"I...just thought that it was the right thing to do..."

Leaf was a little confused as to what she meant by this.

"Leaf! Ly! What are you doing?" Zoey yelled.

"Talking!" Leaf replied with a quick smile. "Come on Lyra, please cheer up..." she pleaded before anybody came over.

To her relief, Lyra smiled. "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to cheer up."

Leaf turned around and walked towards the others, settling herself on Misty's bed with Marina. Lyra sat down on the floor.

"I have an idea! I'm so bored, so let's play Kiss Marry Kill!" Marina chirped.

"Can't we change Kill to Avoid? I just don't like wishing death upon others, even if it's not actually happening," Zoey shrugged.

"Fine, let's play Kiss Marry Avoid!" Marina declared.

Misty grinned. "Now Marina, who would you Kiss, Marry, or Avoid out of...Kenny, Jimmy or Cameron?"

The name Cameron seemed familiar to Leaf, although she couldn't quite remember. Se almost had it.

"Well I'd kiss Cameron, because he's hot and tanned, marry Jimmy, because he's very cute, and avoid Kenny, because he is kinda whiny," Marina smiled. "That was so easy!"

"Cameron...he's Gary's friend right?" Leaf questioned. He was the one who helped her at benchball in gym not too long ago.

"Yeah. They're like best friends, but I thought you would have known that Leaf! You and Gary totally have something going on..." Zoey teased.

Leaf blushed slightly. "No, we're just friends! Besides, he's a player. Players don't do relationships that last longer than a week."

"Unless said player can find a girl to tame his wild heart," Lyra smiled.

"Again, not happening," Leaf rolled her eyes.

Marina looked up at Leaf with a devilish grin. "Alright then...Leaf. Gary, Ash or Drew."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "The game! Gary, Ash or Drew, who would you Kiss, Marry, or Avoid?"

Leaf blinked. "I can't answer that!"

Misty smiled. "You have to. It's the rules."

"Fine...uh...Kiss Ash, Marry Drew and Avoid Gary."

The girls were speechless. Lyra spoke up. "You would avoid Gary? Seriously?"

"You never gave your reasons why Leafy!" Zoey said.

Leaf put her head in her hands, knowing that her cheeks were flushed red. "I'd Kiss Ash because he seems nice, Marry Drew because I could divorce him the next day and Avoid Gary because I wouldn't want to kiss or marry him."

"She totally wants Gary Oak," Misty murmured to Zoey, who giggled.

"I do not want Gary Oak!" Leaf yelled.

"I bet he's great in bed, you're so lucky Leaf," Marina sighed, casually fanning herself.

"Marina! He's my friend and that's it!" Leaf whined as the others burst into a fit of giggles.

"Friends with benefits?" Zoey asked in a very innocent tone, setting the girls off again.

"You guys are so mean!" Leaf pouted, as they all giggled.

"I don't know what you're laughing about missy," Misty poked Lyra, "We all know that you want Silver just as much as Leaf wants Gary."

Lyra stuck out her tongue at Misty. "As if," she rolled her eyes.

"You two are both delusional," Marina shook her head. "You're never going to get boyfriends if you keep trying to kid yourselves."

Leaf looked at Lyra and rolled her eyes. She'd been here long enough to know that Marina was a dreamer. A loud dreamer, but a dreamer none-the-less.

She believed that every girl had their Prince Charming out there somewhere, and according to Marina, he usually ends up being a lot closer than you might think.

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend right now," Lyra spoke.

"Delusional!" Marina sang, earning a glare from Lyra and her gravity-defying pigtails.

* * *

><p>"I never ever want to see another Gengar ever again. They are <strong>EVIL<strong>."

Drew rolled his eyes with a smile. "Melody, you are such a wimp."

Ash came to her rescue, as per usual. "To be honest Drew, it was pretty scary."

"Pfft, scary? Are you kidding, it was awesome!" Georgia grinned.

Drew was still a little surprised. When Georgia told him that she loved scary movies, he thought she was lying.

All of the other cheerleaders, bar Michelle, who spent the majority of the film kissing her boyfriend, didn't like it at all. Drew was mystified as to why Georgia joined the cheerleading team, as she had nothing in common with the others.

"I like how you call Melody a wimp Drew, I saw you cowering during that film."

A few laughs emerged and Drew angrily turned his head, knowing exactly who was there. That smirking, lying jerk off.

"I wasn't, you're obviously chatting bullshit Birch," he growled.

Brendan just laughed and pulled him to the side, away from the others who continued walking on.

"Look, what is your problem Birch?!" Drew angrily muttered.

"My problem is you, Hayden," he matched Drew's tone and the two ended up openly glaring at each other.

Drew wasn't an angry person at all, but when it came to Brendan Birch he felt like punching somebody.

"So you don't like me. I really don't care so get the fuck out of my way," Drew icily glared at Brendan who, just ran a hand through his stupidly coloured hair.

"Fine. But you better watch your back Hayden, because I'm going to take you down."

Drew couldn't help but laugh. "Hah! I earned my spot on the team and I'm not about to let a smarmy bastard like you take it away from me."

"Earned it? You earned nothing. All you are is a stupid pretty boy who used his looks to get popular and join the team," Brendan scoffed.

He turned around and spotted Georgia standing meekly around the corner, alone watching the events unfold. He smirked at her.

"I think your little girlfriend is waiting for you, Hayden," Brendan spoke with a mean tone, while saying it loud enough for the blonde to hear him.

Georgia was completely unimpressed. She glared at Brendan as he passed her, her smile had vanished completely.

"Georgia? What are you doing here, I thought you left with everyone else..." Drew asked when Brendan was finally out of earshot.

"I know...but I saw Brendan take you to one side and I didn't want to leave in case something happened to you..." she sighed.

"You're real sweet, you know that?" Drew smiled, calming himself down now Brendan was gone.

"I try," she giggled, "But I still don't understand why you've been talking to me all night. You could have any girl you wanted and chose to watch the movie with me."

Drew seemed surprised at her lack of confidence in herself. "Because I like you. You're not a bitch like some of the other cheerleaders."

The two of them began to walk down the road, continuing to talk.

"Most of the girls on the team are actually alright, it's just Michelle..." she muttered.

Drew was surprised at how quickly she managed to change. Just a little while before, Georgia was bright and bubbly and now she was down and upset.

"And Brianna," Drew rolled his eyes. "I swear she's obsessed with me..."

Georgia's eyes widened. "Oh...so that's why she was glaring at me before. I'm supposed to be going to hers for a sleepover tonight with the others as well..."

"Do you still want to go?" Drew asked.

Georgia smiled. "Nah, I'd rather just go home instead."

"I'll walk you home then," Drew shrugged.

"Drew, it's fine honestly I'll walk by myself."

"It's nearly one in the morning, I'm not just going to leave you."

Georgia gave in and let Drew walk with her. The night wasn't too cold, but there was a slight breeze.

"You know, you looked really miserable when you were talking about your cheerleading before," Drew bit his lip.

"I just...it's not fun anymore. Ever since Michelle moved to our school, I knew she wanted the spot at the head of the team. She got the other girls to like her and she became Head Cheerleader, just like that. It's awful," Georgia sighed, casting her eyes to the floor.

"It can't be that bad, surely?" Drew asked. He'd never even given the cheerleaders a moment of thought up until now, they were always just...there.

"It is. Michelle is horrible, she controls everything we do. She won't let us date anybody who isn't in the football team either..."

Drew could sense that there was something she wasn't telling him. "Hey...do you like somebody?"

Georgia stiffened. "Am I really that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. Who is it?"

"You...promise that you won't tell anybody?" she looked up at Drew, her teal eyes burning into his emerald ones. She trusted him.

"Of course I won't tell, I promise," he assured her. He was speaking the truth, he wasn't going to tell anybody.

"I...like Cameron Henderson. Gary Oak's best friend."

Cheerleaders always dated the football players...but maybe it was because they didn't have a choice. Drew didn't like that at all. "You really shouldn't be so scared of Michelle, if you want to date him, then you should be able to."

"Yeah but she'll kick me off the squad. All of my friends are there, it's where I belong Drew," she sighed. "Ex-cheerleaders are never accepted into any other social group. I don't want that..."

Drew nodded, although he didn't know. He'd generally always had friends, he didn't know what it was like to truly be alone.

"You could date in secret," Drew shrugged. "Who says Michelle has to know."

"She finds out _everything_. If we put one foot out-of-line then that's it. Besides, he doesn't like me. He probably just sees me as another dumb cheerleader."

They stopped as they reached her house. Georgia put her hand on the gate.

"How can you be so sure that Cameron doesn't like you like that?" Drew questioned.

She smiled sadly, unlatching her gate. "Because he likes Leaf Green, that's how. Anyway, thanks for walking me home Drew. You're real sweet."

"You're welcome..." Drew was shocked. He had a million questions running through his mind as he walked down to his own house. How did Georgia know that Cameron liked Leaf? He knew that Gary clearly had a thing for Leaf, he'd seen them together in the base...but his best friend too?

_Interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was definitely more of a filler, but it's the start of more interesting things to come. I'm starting to plan future chapters and I'm pretty excited to write them ^_^**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, as always:)**

**I love you guys :3**

**-tails x**


	7. Chapter 7: False Identities

Hi :D omg this chapter took me ages to write, it was so hard :( but anyway, i know its short but i hope its alright! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 6: False Identities**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>That following Friday...<em>

"Hi, Professor."

Professor Oak looked up from his desk to see May standing by him.

"Ah hello May, what brings you here?" he asked.

The brunette shuffled on her feet slightly. She had questions to ask, the events as of late were becoming rather strange to her. "There's something that's been on my mind for quite a while now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Go on..."

"It's about Leaf. There are a few things I don't understand. How did she find our hideout so effortlessly?"

The Professor nodded. "I had a feeling you were going to ask me a question like that."

"I just don't understand how she could have possibly found her way in here...and why you let her join the team?"

The Professor arose, walking out of his office with May following behind. "I'll admit, May, it wasn't planned. Gary's carelessness brought her here, but the reason why I let her join the team is far from careless."

May was intrigued. "Why so?"

"Leaf moved to Sinnoh at the young age of six, but before that, she and her mother lived next door to my lab. She was a bright child, so much so that I gave Leaf her starter Pokemon early. She really loved the charmander in the lab, so I gave it to her to care for."

"That was the charizard she has now, right? She really loves flying it around..." May nodded, remembering the flight she had on that huge pokemon not too long ago. Leaf loved it, she was clearly in her comfort zone.

"Yes. The reason I let Leaf join the team is because I trust her. She also brings something unique to our team, like you said, she's quite the experienced pokemon flyer and Gary seems to have a far more positive attitude towards the team when she's around."

May understood. "Oh...so she's like the missing link?"

The professor smiled, slowly nodding his head. "Exactly, Maybelle."

"That's alright...but that wasn't the only thing I needed to ask you either."

The Professor stood up and headed out of his office and into the main room, May followed him out.

"I want to know what's going on with Team Rocket. Have you done anymore research into the situation?" May asked, siting herself down on the sofa.

Her skitty let itself out of its poke ball and began to chase its tail wildly. May watched her pokemon with adoration.

The Professor looked up from the pink cat and made eye-contact with the brunette. "Yes. I've been working on the situation at hand, but I'm not seeing much evidence that there is even such thing as a girl with the power to control the Legendaries. We need more information."

May began to think. "Well...I could call the others down here and we could go to investigate the Rocket base. Or just Leaf and I again if you'd prefer?"

The Professor smiled. "I have an idea in mind."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. "I'll call the others down here and go through everything with you all."

May laughed, picking up Skitty and placing the smiling kitty in her lap. "They're going to be really annoyed, you know that, right?"

The Professor simply shrugged. "Ah well. I have to try and keep all four of you in as many lessons as I can, so arranging a meeting after school is a good idea."

Five minutes later, Gary, Leaf and Drew arrived at the base.

Gary had a sullen look on his face, clearly irritated. "You know, Gramps, I would have _happily_ had this little meet in the middle of class, you know?"

Professor Oak smirked at his grandson, it was clear that Gary had inherited that smirk from him. "Oh, I'm sure you would."

"But it's Friday! I was supposed to go to Cam's right now, and then I have a date later..." he whined.

"Quit your complaining Gary," the Professor rolled his eyes, making Gary fold his arms in a strop.

"So why are we here Professor?" Leaf asked with a smile. She glanced at Gary, who was almost pouting right now. It should have looked ridiculous but it was actually rather attractive...

The brunette mentally hit herself. Why on earth would she ever consider Gary to be attractive?

They were friends. He liked to flirt with her occasionally, but they were just friends. That was how she wanted it to stay.

"Well, I have an idea. The four of you need to find out who this Legendary-controlling girl is, so we can protect her from Team Rocket."

"What are you proposing?" Drew asked.

"We need more information. Our researchers have discovered that there is a meeting due to take place in a few hours time, discussing the latest plans of Team Rocket. I need you four to disguise yourselves as Grunts and make your way over to the secret Rocket HQ in Saffron City."

"Saffron City is freaking huge! This sounds awesome," Gary grinned, forgetting about his complaining earlier on.

"Does that mean I have to wear those tiny shorts again?" May whined, folding her arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Drew smirked, looking right at her.

It took May a couple of seconds to register what he was saying. "You...you pervert!" she shrieked, slapping his arm.

"That's enough you two," the Professor rolled his eyes. "Now your disguises are in my office, grab them and please go to change."

* * *

><p>Gary and Drew emerged from the changing rooms at around about the same time. Both had pissed off expressions on their faces.<p>

There was silence for just a moment, as May and Leaf made unsteady eye contact, their lips quivering.

But they couldn't help themselves, bursting out into catty laughter at the sight of Gary and Drew.

Drew's cheeks were tinted red at the girls laughter. It was all because of those _goddamn_ outfits. He looked at Gary, who looked as if he was about to kill someone.

May and Leaf continued their shrieky laughing, unable to stop. Just one look at Drew or Gary and it set them off again.

Gary and Drew were dressed in the usual Rocket Grunt attire, but their outfits were a little _too_ skintight for the boys' liking, and the hat on Drew's head looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I can't even look at them!" Leaf howled, using the wall to hold herself up. She could hardly breathe, and every time she looked at Gary, she started giggling even more.

"_Shut up!_" Gary growled, but she kept on laughing.

May, on the other hand, was lying on the floor, laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"May!" Drew glared at her. "Who the fuck actually _ROFL's_ in real life?"

May stopped laughing, taking a look at Drew who was looming over her.

All it did was set her off again.

"What is going on in here?" the Professor opened the door. "Oh...oh my..." a grin appeared on his face as he tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Gary glared at his grandfather.

"Gareth...you...you forgot your hat!" Professor Oak burst out into childish laughter as he grabbed hold of Gary's black hat and shoved it down on his head.

"_**Gramps!**_"

This made him look about ten times more ridiculous, as the hat flattened down his hair.

"Good luck on your mission!" The Professor walked out of the room holding his sides laughing, leaving May and Leaf with a seething Gary and an embarrassed Drew.

"Oh Drewykins, what would your fanclub say if they saw you looking like that?!" May smirked, getting up off the floor.

Drew decided to get his own back on her. He waited, and then quickly caught her off guard by grabbing her from behind.

As Drew was naturally faster, he was able to put his arms around the back of her and pull her close before she could properly react.

Drew muttered in her ear. "Well Saffykins, they'd tell me how hot I am. Just like _you're_ going to do."

May scoffed. "Likely story."

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" he grinned.

May thought back. Drew had tickled her, forcing her to scream out something about Drew's hair being sexy. Oh, and then Professor Oak walked in. How could she possibly forget?

"Please don't tickle me again!" the lighter brunette begged, not wanting a repeat of last time.

Drew smiled, he liked it when he was the one in control. "Well, why don't you try to change my mind then?"

"What are you implying?" May narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything," Drew smirked. "But an apology would be nice, you know?"

May pouted, looking up at him. "But you know I didn't mean it..."

Drew feigned a expression of hurt, looking down at her. "Say you're sorry and I'll let you go."

"No," she smirked. Drew was about to say something back, but he instead found himself looking down and just staring into her eyes.

She was so pretty, so why on earth was she hiding her true self behind awful glasses and textbooks?

Unless...she just didn't care? Drew found this increasingly hard to believe.

"Will you two just get a room already?" Gary rolled his eyes.

Drew let go of May immediately after Gary spoke, with the realisation that he was flirting with May Maple. An invisible, quiet boffin.

Drew was never like this with any other girls. So why was he becoming so affectionate towards May? He loved to mess around with her, and he honestly preferred spending time with her at the base than hanging out with his friends.

What was going on..?

"You two are so adorable!" Leaf shrieked, a smile of adoration on her face. May blushed terribly and Drew had to look away to stop Gary from seeing the redness on his cheeks.

But Gary saw. Although the sight of Drew and May made him roll his eyes and want to puke, he ached to ask Drew what the deal was between him and May.

"Yeah whatever Leaf, let's just get out of here," Gary murmured. Leaf seemed surprised at his sudden change in attitude but she didn't comment on it. He didn't look sad, just deep in thought.

The four of them made their way out of the secret exit and Leaf released her beloved charizard. As much as the boys hated to admit it, the easiest way to reach Saffron was travelling by Pokemon.

"Hey boy," Leaf smiled down at him, "Take us to Saffron City please, and try to stay high up, we don't want to attract any attention."

Charizard understood, taking off sharply.

A little too sharply, as it made May almost lose her balance and fall off the pokemon. Drew had to grab her and pull her back, which caused her to blush slightly.

Leaf and Gary were oblivious to this, as they were in front. Gary was sitting behind Leaf and he ached to put his arms around her. Her hair was also blowing in his face, much to his annoyance.

"Leaf, can you not put up your hair?" Gary sneaked forward slightly and murmured in her ear.

Leaf quickly turned around, making sure to hit him with her hair again. "Sorry, did you say something?" she smirked.

Gary glared at her. "Put up your-"

_Swish_.

"Leaf! Put up your _fucking_-"

_Swish swish_.

Gary grabbed her chocolate locks of hair and held it together, away from his face. Leaf was silent for a moment.

Just a moment.

"Get off my hair Gary or you will regret it!" she screamed.

"Or what?" he smirked. He was in a bit of a playful mood, so he flirtatiously wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up close to him.

Leaf's face was redder than a cherry. "Or...uh...I'll tell May and Drew _The Lake Story_!"

Gary gasped, his eyes wide. He had to keep his cool. "You wouldn't," he whispered into her ear. He kept his lips close to her ear so Leaf could feel the warmth of his breath. It made her shiver.

"Oh, I would," she stared forward.

Gary was panicky, this was one story he really didn't want anybody else to know about. He'd rather stick pins in his eyes than have Drew Hayden know about this.

"I've let go of your hair now, Leafy, so you can't tell them that story."

Leaf managed to move, sitting backwards, so she was facing him. She put her hat back on. "Yeah, I won't tell it just yet. It will make for some excellent blackmail."

"Thank God. Wait, what?!" Gary yelled.

Charizard had to make a sharp unexpected turn to avoid a huge passing flock of pidgeotto.

"Wah!" Leaf shrieked, as she wasn't ready for it. Gary was pushed on his back as Leaf toppled onto him. Their lips were just inches apart as they stared at each other.

Gary smirked. "I quite like this position," he spoke flirtatiously.

Leaf simply glared at him. "Oh, I bet you do."

"Why aren't you getting up? Unless you like it too..."

She blushed again. "I do not! I'm not getting up because I'm scared that if I do, I'll fall off..."

He licked his lips. "Alrighty then, I'll just make sure you're _very_ comfortable down here."

Leaf sighed, putting her head on Gary's chest and hanging onto Charizard for dear life. This was the worst flight on her pokemon that she'd ever experienced.

It was Gary's fault.

May had the hugest smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold right in front of her eyes. They were so cute!

Drew had to hold on to her from behind to keep her in place. He was thinking about what Georgia told him.

Leaf couldn't see it, as her eyes were shut tight, but Gary had a genuine smile on his face as he looked down at the brunette. The school player was clearly falling for this girl, even if he didn't know it yet, and Drew found this to be quite funny.

But what he found _interesting_, was the fact that his best friend also liked said girl.

Drew never liked Cameron Henderson at all, he invited him to join the football team a long while ago and he simply laughed in his face. Laughed.

Although, it wasn't all bad. Brianna found out what had happened and she swore revenge...for some reason. She spread rumours around school that Gary and Cameron were secretly gay for each other, resulting in them both being chased around school by squealing girls every single day.

It was fun while it lasted.

After what seemed like an eternity, Charizard swooped down to a large hill just outside of Saffron City.

"Leaf..." Gary nudged her.

Leaf opened her eyes to see that they'd arrived. She sat up immediately, unable to look Gary in the eye.

He just grinned at her, licking his bottom lip with his tongue. It looked pretty ridiculous though, given the outfit he was wearing.

"You look like an idiot. You know that, right?" she spoke quite harshly.

"That's because I am an idiot, my dear Leafy. I thought you would have figured that out already."

She glared at him, before sliding down the wing of her charizard. May and Gary followed suit, with Drew last to slide. He was slightly hesitant, but he did it.

Leaf returned the pokemon and they continued to walk down to Saffron City.

"May, do you know how grunts are supposed to act? Like personality-wise?" Drew asked.

May thought for a moment. "Uh...the one's Leaf and I saw were actually pretty dumb."

Leaf turned around, from where she was walking ahead. "Yeah, they were. The girl grunts we saw were bitches."

Drew sighed. "So I have to act stupid? I guess it shouldn't be too hard for Gary."

Gary turned around and gave him the dirtiest of looks. "What the hell are you trying to say, Hayden?!"

"Guys!" May cut in. "I thought you were okay with each other now..."

"That's only when the Professor's around, May," Drew then looked over at Gary. "I can't stand him."

They continued their silly bickering, and May and Leaf sighed, walking ahead. Far too much ego over there.

"You know...you'd think that Gary and Drew would be friends. They're quite alike in personality," Leaf rolled her eyes.

May sighed, trying to drown out their petty argument. At least she had Leaf to talk to, unlike all those other times before the brunette joined the team. "That's the problem. They're too alike in personality and they don't like it. They know how to get under each others skin. Like the time when Drew picked you first in gym; he did it to annoy Gary and it worked because he knew it would work."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "But why did it annoy Gary?"

May wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know the answer, but she had a good idea.

"I'm not sure," she lied with a smile.

Then, a figure stormed up beside Leaf. He grabbed her arm and forced her ahead.

"Ow! Gary, let go!" Leaf whined.

She looked at the brunet, his eyes were glazed over with anger.

He took a deep breath, letting go of her arm. "Sorry...he was just pissing me off."

"Why?" Leaf found herself asking.

"Just everything he says to me comes out as either patronising or sneering. I hate him!"

"I'm sure you two can work it out somehow...you were fine on the way here!"

Gary smirked. "That's because you needed my assistance, Miss Green."

Leaf flushed red. "I did not need your help. It was your fault I ended up on top of you!"

Gary put his arm around her, muttering into her ear. "But you wanted to be on top of me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," she smiled sweetly, the blush still stained on her cheeks. She took his arm away and twisted it.

"_Ow_! What the fuck Leaf?!" he squealed.

"Are you going to stop this stupid flirting yet?"

He snorted. "No, it's hilarious."

She giggled. "Wrong answer."

Leaf twisted his arm a little further. The pain shot up his arm and he couldn't ignore it this time.

"Let go Leafy! I'll do anything!"

Leaf smirked. "Anything?"

"Yes!" he screamed, in a tone higher than it probably should've been.

Drew burst out laughing, he found this to be hilarious.

Leaf beckoned for May to come over, so she left Drew's side and hurried over. Leaf whispered something into her ear that made her giggle madly.

The two of them laughed to themselves and nodded, they'd save this one for later.

"What are you laughing about?" Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Drewykins, you'll see later!" May flashed a dazzling smile.

"Uh...what?" Drew asked, a confused look on his face.

They continued walking until they'd reached Saffron City. Drew, Gary and May were awestruck as they'd never visited before, it was beautiful.

As the airport was here, Leaf was only in this city not too long ago when she moved back here. But even she had to admit it was a spectacular place to visit.

"Guys...I don't mean to rain on your parade but we're here for a reason," Leaf rolled her eyes.

Drew smirked at her. "Bossy."

"Shush," she grumbled. They'd reached the main part of the city and were heading up to the Silph Co building. On the outside and in the lobby it looked like normal business style building, but in reality, all you had to do was take an elevator downstairs and it opened up into a huge secret hideout.

They had to get into character in order to prevent suspicion. Drew just looked at May in amazement, he was so surprised at how easily she could go from being a quiet, awkward girl to someone who just oozes confidence.

They walked up the steps to the HQ and a man was outside, making sure no intruders were going to get in.

But the four of them were confident that they weren't going to get caught. Professor Oak had done every thing he could to prevent this, going so far as to present the foursome with fake identities and he hacked into the Team Rocket system earlier on, entering in their fake data.

Gary was first up the steps, and he glanced over at the bouncer. "Thomas Shaw," he spoke smoothly.

The bouncer checked for the name on his computer and gave him permission to enter.

Next up was May. Her fake name was Sophia Brooklyn, Drew's was Jack Barrimore and Leaf's was Katherine Evans.

Gary caught up to Leaf before taking the elevator. "You really don't look like a Katherine," he whispered so nobody else could hear.

"Shut up, Thomas," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh please, call me Tom," he smirked, adjusting his hat.

Leaf simply rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so I was going to add in the meeting too but I was getting tired and I know that this story is long due an update, so I hope it was okay ^.^

So I'm off to go listen to Live While We're Young (again) and cry because my babies are so amazingly amazing. 8D

Please review if you want to, I am getting serious writers block for this story and I managed to get motivated to finish this chapter purely out of re-reading the reviews so THANK YOU ^_^ I love you.


	8. Chapter 8: Mixing Business With Pleasure

Hiya! I know a lot of you have been asking for this update so i stopped being lazy for five minutes and finished it :) enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I had a choice of owning either Pokemon or All Time Low...then i would go for All Time Low. Because Satoshi Tajiri owns it better than i would. Seriously. No I'm not obsessed with the band what makes you think that hm

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 7: Mixing Business With Pleasure**

**...**

* * *

><p>"This is it..." May whispered quietly to herself. As she was disguised as a grunt, they were seated towards the back of the meeting. However, sound boomed throughout the speakers of this underground hall.<p>

Each of them had microphones built into their outfits, so Professor Oak and the team could listen in to the conversation.

Everything was quiet and still, until an uproar of gasps arose as the speaker took his place on the stage in this meeting room.

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"The boss? It can't be!"_

But sure enough...it was. May felt shivers down her spine as she stared at the man on the stage.

She'd heard so much about him from Professor Oak. This was the man that, many years ago, took over the entire Kanto region with Team Rocket when he was just seventeen.

The man with a heart of ice. Giovanni, he was behind all of this. May knew exactly what he were planning to do, if her predictions were correct.

Team Rocket were planning on finding this supposed girl who had the power of controlling the legendary Pokemon. If they were succeed in their quest, they'd use her powers to uprise once more and take over this region...perhaps even the entire world.

This couldn't happen. May shook herself out of her thoughts and began to listen in to the talk.

"...Greetings. I know such lowlife grunts as yourselves will be very surprised to see me here, but this is extremely urgent," Giovanni began, his voice harrowing.

"As you all know, I have something in my sights that I so desperately pursue, for the greater good of Team Rocket, but I have just one problem. I have no idea of where she could be. Now I could search high and low around this region for her, but this is going to be extremely difficult..."

"What do you think he's going to suggest?" Drew leaned over and whispered softly in May's ear. She shivered as his breath tickled her skin.

"I can't say I'm sure..." she whispered back, her eyes firmly locked on the man ahead of her.

"...so this calls for a plan of action."

_Uh oh._

May looked over at the others alarmingly. Plan of action?! What on earth could he possibly mean?

"We've already established that this girl is a student at a high school somewhere here in Kanto. That's all we know...and it's all we'll ever know if we don't switch to The Plan."

Gasps and shocked murmurs filled the air. The Plan? What on earth was it? May ached to ask another grunt but she couldn't chance any form of suspicion.

Perhaps Professor Oak could shed some light on the situation.

Soon after, the meeting finished and May began to walk out with the others. She was beginning to lose Drew so she grasped his hand and linked it with hers so they wouldn't be pulled apart. She almost swore she could see a blush adorn his face.

They managed to swerve the crowd and exit the Silph Co building, getting ready to head back to the cliff to fly on Charizard.

Leaf turned to look at Drew and May, and a smile adorned her lips. "Aw guys! How cute is that?! Gary, that is so cute isn't it, aw!"

"What?" Drew asked, confused.

Gary simply smirked at him, looking down at Drew's hand.

"Oh!" May blushed. She realised that she was still holding hands with Drew from earlier, and she hadn't even realised it.

"Heh..." Drew awkwardly let go of her hand, unable to look Gary in the eye.

"You two are so cute," Leaf grinned, causing Gary to roll his eyes.

"You're such a fangirl, _Kitty_."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Kitty? Where did that come from?"

"Your fake name Katherine can be shortened to Kitty. I think it suits you better," Gary smiled.

"Kitty...I like it," Leaf giggled, before taking out Charizard's poke ball.

"Take us home, baby," Leaf spoke lovingly to her pokemon. Charizard nodded, allowing the four teens to climb on his back.

"You know Leaf, you're more than welcome to lie on me again..."

She glared at Gary, before smiling a sweet smile. "Not a chance. You can sit with Drewsy over here and hold each other and resolve all your issues! Now wouldn't that be nice?"

Both Gary and Drew looked at Leaf in anger. Gary was the first to speak. "If you think I'm sitting with him then..."

"Too late!" Leaf and May chorused. They'd both climbed upon Charizard, Leaf sitting at the front and May sitting behind her.

"Are you serious?!" Drew growled.

"Very," May purred.

"Fine..." Drew muttered angrily, taking his place behind May. Holding onto her for the ride sounded very appealing right about now.

Leaf grinned at Gary, who was refusing to move.

"I am not sitting behind him," he shook his head.

"Oh yes you are!" May sang.

"Or we'll leave without you!" Leaf giggled.

The auburn haired teen sighed in defeat. "Right..."

"Don't touch me," Drew spoke in a tone of disgust as Gary reluctantly sat behind him.

Leaf laughed. "Drew, he has to grab on to you. There's nobody behind him to keep him steady."

The chartreuse haired teen groaned, before turning around to face Gary with an angry glint in his eye. "This _never_ happened, got it?!"

_Oh_, he thought as he held on to Drew, _he got it_.

As Charizard soared up to the sky, Gary found that he had to put his arms around Drew, rather than just holding on to his waist, or he was seriously going to fall off.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" Gary whispered quietly to himself as Drew tensed up.

"Aw, best friends!" Leaf teased, turning around and creating a heart with her hands.

"What are you doing, Oak?!" Drew was seething with anger.

Gary groaned. "I don't want to, okay? I have to or I'm going to fall off!"

Drew sneered. "I'd rather you did fall off!"

May sighed. "Now now children, stop fighting..."

"What is your problem, Hayden?!"

"My problem is that you're _touching_ me!"

Leaf turned her head so she could see May behind her. She rolled her eyes, "Maybe...we shouldn't have put them together..."

"Drew, I fucking swear I'll push you off this thing if you don't shut your mouth!"

"I know right..." May sighed at Leaf.

"Don't you insult my hair you fucking bastard!"

"Why don't you go and kick a football around with your prissy little football friends you fucking gay!"

"Shut the fuck up you manwhore! Why don't you do what you do best and go make out with some dumb sluts?!"

"Manwhore? You better take that b-"

"**CHAAAAAARIZARD!**"

Drew and Gary both yelped at the sound of Leaf's menacing pokemon, who was clearly angered by their yelling.

May and Leaf weren't at all surprised, Leaf knew her Charizard was a bit of a hot head. She'd almost expected this to happen.

"Finally, some quiet..." May muttered as Drew and Gary fell stonily silent after a bitter war of words.

However, May and Leaf acted as if nothing had happened, conversing as they drew nearer and nearer to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's good to have you back," Professor Oak nodded as the four of them entered the base through the secret entrance.<p>

"Was any of the information shared at the meeting actually useful to us?" May asked, straight to the point as per usual.

"Well, a lot of it was all what we already knew...but there was something else that we found out from you."

"What did we find out?" Gary asked. "Sorry, his voice was so boring I could hardly keep my eyes open..."

The Professor sighed at his hopeless grandson. The man hosting the meeting was the most important figure of Team Rocket, and Gary wasn't even listening. "It appears that Team Rocket have a plan."

"Well obviously," Gary interrupted straight away. "Why wouldn't they have a plan?"

"Hold on a minute Gary," Leaf shushed him. "Team Rocket know that the girl they're searching for goes to a high school in Kanto, right?"

"Yes..." May answered her question.

"So that means their plan is most likely going to involve the high schools of Kanto. What if Team Rocket were going around to each school in Kanto, in search for the girl?"

May blinked. "It's definitely possible. But what are we going to do? We can't stop them, they have safety in numbers. How are we going to protect this mystery girl when we don't even know who she is?"

The room fell silent as everybody began to ponder over May's questions. She was right - how on earth could they protect somebody who, for all they knew, could be on the other side of Kanto?

Professor Oak was the one to break this silence. "Until we know more...there's nothing we can do."

* * *

><p>The night was tranquil. The clouds had parted, allowing Leaf and Gary to see the bright stars shining down from above as they walked home together. They'd changed from Team Rocket attire back into their usual clothes.<p>

"What a day..." Gary mumbled, sighing as he took another step.

"Are you still pissed because of Drew?" Leaf asked.

Gary didn't say a word, he just nodded.

"I'm sorry for forcing you two to go together, I didn't think it would escalate into something so huge, you know..." she sighed.

"It's fine. Even I didn't think it would turn out as bad as it did."

After a moment, Leaf smiled, trying to change the subject. "So did you really blow off a date tonight just so you could walk me home?"

Gary shrugged. "It's dark out, I don't want you to walk home by yourself. She's probably pissed at me but I don't care."

She smiled. "Since when did you become so caring? It's really sweet..."

Gary had never been so thankful for the darkness covering his blush-tinted cheeks.

What was wrong with him?

Gary had a notorious reputation at school for being a womaniser, although it was clear that the girls couldn't resist him. He'd never care for them, taking a girl on to his lap and whispering sweet words into her ear.

He only wanted one thing from them. He never meant a word of anything he said to a girl...until now that was. His protectiveness of Leaf was something completely different to what he was usually accustomed to.

"I...it's nothing..." Gary stammered, glancing at the brunette with a smile as they stopped outside of the brunette's house.

"I guess I'll see you around..." Leaf trailed off, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Yeah. Actually, do you want to come over to mine tomorrow? My parents are away for the weekend and I need somebody to watch horror movies with," he grinned.

She looked up. "Sure, I'd love to. But you better not get any ideas, mister..."

"On my best behaviour, I promise," he smirked, giving her a salute.

"You're so cute," she giggled.

"Don't even start that again."

Leaf sighed. "Why can't you just accept the compliment?"

Gary shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips. "I'm the one who calls girls cute. They don't call me cute."

"There's always time for a change," she smiled breezily.

"Yeah whatever," Gary rolled his eyes.

She giggled, touching the gate with her hand. "Bye Gary!" she smiled as she walked the path to her door.

Gary watched her go. "See you tomorrow, Kitty," he smirked.

Leaf turned around and stuck out her tongue, before disappearing into her house.

Gary was amused by this...but why was he getting a tingling sensation running down his spine.

_"What are you doing to me, Leaf..?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All done! ^-^ hehe, it's quite short I know. I was going to write more but I wanted to stop there. So it all seems to be going pretty slow right now, but something is beginning ;) Hooray for inspiration!

Also, thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm almost at 100 already! That's so awesome ^-^ If you could review this one as well, then I'd be very grateful. Oh, and if you read my oneshot **Get The Girl**, could you vote on my poll? It's vair important :)

Love ya.

-tay


	9. Chapter 9: Rumour Mill

Inspiration is coming thick and fast for this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> - I own nothing really.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 8: Rumour Mill**

**...**

* * *

><p>"These films are <em>so<em> predictable!" Leaf sighed.

They were always the same thing. Stupid girls walking right into the trap and getting killed by the masked man with a machete.

_Boring_.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Gary yawned, smiling to himself as Leaf leant against him.

"It's so cold in here," she grumbled.

Gary smirked, putting his arm around her. "Better?"

She smiled. "Surprisingly better. You seem to radiate a lot of heat."

"So I'm hot?" he grinned.

She shrugged, looking up at him with a cat-like grin. "I really don't think I should answer that question."

Gary was amused by this, but chose not to say anything as they continued to watch the movie.

Leaf watched as the girl nervously crept into the kitchen asking if anybody was there. "She looks like Michelle."

Gary laughed. "I wish it was Michelle, the fucking whore."

"And this is coming from the supposed _manwhore_," Leaf giggled, using Drew's choice of words from the previous day.

"Shut up!" Gary whined, throwing the cushion at her.

Leaf smirked, getting up from her position. "You are _so_ going down, Oak!"

With that, she grabbed two cushions and aimed them for his face. However, he caught them and threw them straight back at her.

"Hey!" she growled as he laughed.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Gary grinned.

She scoffed. "Oh yeah? Do you find this cute?" she dived onto him and made sure to dig her elbow into his stomach.

"Not cute as such...but I won't deny that I don't like it. I love a girl who knows what she's doing," Gary smirked.

"Everything has to be sexual with you, doesn't it?" she sighed.

"Well you are on top of me right no-**OW**!" Gary broke off from his sentence as Leaf yanked on his hair.

She laughed as Gary whined at her to leave his precious hair alone.

The second she loosened up, he grabbed her wrists to stop her from doing anything else. "You're so unruly...perhaps I should tame you Leafy?"

She laughed. "Not happening. Now let me go!"

"But I don't want to," he purred.

Both of them continued their battle for dominance, getting completely lost in the moment. Leaf managed to rip away from him and leapt back onto the floor, before Gary stood up and chased her.

"I guess...you got me cornered," Leaf pouted as Gary stood over her triumphantly.

"Oh...the possibilities of what I could do to you right now Leafy..."

"Try me," the brunette grinned. She had no idea how this had happened but this was far more exciting than those movies. Her heart was racing as Gary's smile twisted into a smirk.

He was dying to kiss her...but he wanted her to kiss him first. He wanted her to want him.

Gary didn't lust after girls, they lusted after him. He didn't want Leaf to be any different.

But as Gary opened his mouth to reply, the doorbell rang.

He looked at Leaf, who began to laugh. "Answer the door, idiot."

Gary rolled his eyes with a sigh, before walking into the hallway.

_Damn_, he just had a taste of Leaf's flirty side and now it had gone. He wanted it back.

However, his problems grew even larger as he opened the door to an angry female. The girl he was supposed to be with last night...

"Where were you last night?!" she shrieked.

_Fuck_, Gary thought. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was in Saffron City, sneaking into a Team Rocket meeting. Then he walked Leaf home...

"I was busy," he spoke. However, this just made the redhead even more angry.

"Busy. Busy?! I waited for you all fucking night and you didn't even show! Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming?!"

Gary scratched the top of his head. "Look, I'm..."

He stopped as he realised she wasn't even looking at him. Gary turned around to see Leaf walking into the hall.

The girl looked back at Gary, and she was absolutely seething. "Oh, now I understand. You were _busy_ with her!"

"Uh, what?!" Leaf blinked.

She glared at Leaf with such hatred. "Don't even try playing innocent with me you little slut, I know what you're doing here!"

Leaf was shocked, her eyes glazed over with anger. "Excuse me? Who even are you?!"

The girl laughed. "I'm Annabel. The question is, who are you? The new girl, hooking up with Drew Hayden AND Gary Oak? Ha! Which boy will it be next week, Leaf?"

Gary growled. "I think you've said enough."

She cocked her head to one side. "Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Gary gave her a nasty smirk before slamming the door in her face.

He turned back around and saw Leaf trying to hold back tears. He took her into his arms immediately as she shed a few tears.

"Leaf...please don't cry..." he murmured.

But Annabel's words had seriously hit home. "Is what she said true? Is that how everybody sees me..?

Gary wanted to lie to her so much, hell, he was good at it. But he just couldn't do it.

Rumours _had_ been going around about Leaf. Judgemental, pathetic rumours, but people were still talking.

"People are always going to talk, Leafy. You can't let it get to you like this..."

Leaf wiped away her tears. "I know...I...it just hurts. They don't even know me and they've judged me. I'm friends with you and i've merely spoken to Drew and a few other guys, and they just start rumours that I'm sleeping with them all?!"

Gary smiled - a genuine smile - and spoke, "They thrive on drama, trust me I know. Whatever happens, you know the truth, Leaf."

Leaf grinned. "Where would I be without you, Gary?"

He smiled. "I have no idea."

She broke their embrace, before heading back into the front room.

"You don't have to leave, you know..." Gary spoke as he watched her putting on her boots.

"I know...I'm just not in the mood anymore." she sighed. "I...I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure," he murmured, giving her a swift hug before she walked out of his door, giving him a wave and a smile as she left.

He watched her go before closing the door. He partially blamed himself for the events between Leaf and Annabel.

He really hoped this wasn't going to escalate any further.

* * *

><p>"Hi Leaf," Misty yawned as she met up with her friend outside the school gates.<p>

"Hey Mist," she replied, before walking inside.

But something was wrong.

Everybody was looking at her. The whispers began. The giggles and glares started up.

"Misty..." Leaf whispered.

Misty knew what was going on. "Just ignore them. They have nothing else better to do with their lives," Misty spoke that last part far louder, so the whisperers could hear her.

They were in the same class together, so Misty walked with her. "Is this about Saturday?" the redhead asked.

After Leaf had gotten home from Gary's, she'd called Misty and spilled everything to her.

"Yeah. Annabel must have told everybody about me being at Gary's on Saturday..."

"That bitch..." Misty growled. "This school is full of bitches, trust me Leaf we've all been a victim at some point while we've been here. They'll get bored of you and move on to the next one."

"What was their problem with you?" she asked.

Misty seemed almost vacant. "I...uh..."

Leaf had never seen Misty stutter before. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me..."

Misty responded immediately, as the bell rang for class. "I want to tell you but we have class...it's only battle class, would you ditch with me if I told you?"

"Of course I will," Leaf responded almost immediately. She really didn't want to go to battle class anyway, all the gossip girls were there.

Leaf and Misty snuck off to the toilets. Leaf slung her bag on the floor and yawned.

"So Mist...what happened?"

Misty smiled half-heartedly. "Don't tell the girls about this, please..."

Leaf blinked. "You...you haven't told anyone?"

"No. Anyway, this shouldn't take too long. Two years ago...Brianna found out that I...I was crushing on Ash."

"Ash as in Ketchum?" Leaf questioned. "You liked him?!"

"Yeah," Misty sighed. "This was long before he started dating Melody. So anyway...Brianna found out, Arceus knows how, and she used it as dirty blackmail..."

Her eyes began to water, as if she was trying to repress a bad memory.

"What did she do to you?" Leaf whispered.

"She turned me into her personal slave, that's what she did. I'd do everything she asked of me...I'm...I'm so ashamed of myself!" Tears escaped from Misty's eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

"They're all so horrible..." Leaf gasped. She tried to put her own problems aside for a moment.

"It wasn't what she made me do that was the major problem...it was the fact that she was spiteful enough to hang a simple crush over my head like that!"

Leaf took Misty into an embrace as she cried. Seeing the redhead at such a low was honestly so scary for Leaf. Misty was always the one comforting everybody else...it was strange.

"So whatever you do Leaf...d...don't let them get to you. They'll get bored of you, I promise."

"Why can't we just tell somebody about them? Surely the school doesn't tolerate bullying..." Leaf asked.

Misty sighed. "We can't. Of course, they'll get a reprimand, promise they won't ever do it again, all that stuff. But the thing is...if you do that, you become Public Enemy Number 1. They'll never leave you alone...ever."

Leaf blinked, knowing that there was going to be no way out of this. "How do you know this..?"

"It happened to a girl in our year. Although, she's not here anymore. The bullying became too much after she told on Brianna, so she moved schools."

Leaf was shocked. Brianna was able to push someone that far, so they had to move to another school just to get away from her.

And now...Brianna wasn't even the worst one.

"But...you say it like Brianna's the Queen Bee?" she spoke.

Misty looked down. "She was...before Michelle arrived not too long ago. It was as if she just...stepped down from her position and handed it over to her, it was so strange."

"But Michelle is worse than Brianna...oh my god," Leaf whispered.

"Everything will be ok...just keep your head up, chick," Misty tried to console her.

Before both Leaf and Misty knew it, the bell had rung for second period.

"Let's go..." Leaf sighed.

Gym class. She was _dreading_ it.

* * *

><p>Walking into the sports hall with Misty, Leaf felt gazes on her by everyone else in the room. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so everybody was standing around and waiting.<p>

"What are you all staring at?!" demanded Misty, although she knew the answer. They backed off a little, that was until Gary made his way inside the hall.

He noticed that everyone's stare was on him and Leaf was looking at the ground, maybe she was hoping it would swallow her up right now.

What was going on..?

A few girls came rushing over Gary.

"Gary! Like, oh my god, are you fucking the new girl?" one of them asked, looking over at Leaf who had her back turned to everyone in the room. Including him...

"What?!" Gary blinked, clearly shocked.

"I heard from Stacy who was told by Sophia that Annabel said that she caught you and that Leaf girl having sex at your house on Saturday."

Gary was even more surprised. Leaf was merely at his house watching movies with him, and Annabel had exaggerated this to try and give Leaf the reputation of a slut?

Leaf meanwhile was almost frozen into place, willing herself not to cry. Those girls were like birds, mindlessly chattering to each other loudly; regardless of the consequences. Their words were killing her.

Everyone was talking about her, yet not one of them dared to approach her.

"I can't do this," she whispered to Misty. "I need to get out of here!"

"Leaf!" Misty yelled after her but Leaf had already gone, sprinting away to the only place she deemed safe around here.

Gary sighed, glaring at the group of cheerleaders and gossip girls who were currently making the poor girl's life a misery. He then ran out after the tormented brunette, stunning almost everyone in the room.

_Especially his best friend Cameron._

May was watching the events from the sidelines, and knew where Leaf was headed. She quickly slipped out after her, unbeknownst to the others who were speculating twice as many rumours now, following them both.

Drew was stuck. He knew that that May, Leaf and Gary were going to the base, and his heart was telling him to go too. But how was he supposed to explain his absence the coach? He was the captain of the football team, he expected him to be an example to everyone else.

_Fuck_ _it._

Drew managed to slip out without being noticed, thanks to all the drama, picking up the pace as he made his way to the base. He entered the code and made his way down the elevator.

Walking forward, he saw Leaf in crying Gary's arms. The brunet looked as if he was about to cry himself.

Drew turned around to see May about to enter Professor Oak's office. "May," he spoke softly. She was so shocked to see him standing there.

She sounded slightly frantic. "What are you doing here?! People will notice you're gone Drew, you should go back..."

"I'd rather not go back," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He also couldn't help but notice May's striking legs in those shorts of hers...

"I'm staying here with you guys," Drew smiled. May was taken aback, Drew usually tried to stay as far away from their dysfunctional little spy family as he could, and now he was volunteering to stay?

May shrugged it off. "Alright...I was just going to ask the Professor if he could arrange for someone to pick up our bags and bring them down here, come inside with me?"

He nodded, so she opened the door and they both entered the office.

"Drew and May? What brings you both here?" the Professor asked, surprised that the two of them were here without his consent.

"Something's happened to Leaf and she's really upset. She's outside with Gary right now. I was just wondering if you could ask somebody to collect all our things from the changing rooms and bring them down here?"

Drew added on to the end. "After we're dressed, we'll go back to class..."

The Professor rubbed his forehead. "I'll arrange for your belongings to be brought over here...but I don't want you to go back to class just yet."

"Why?" Drew asked.

The Professor smiled, yet his expression seemed so serious. "I have to see to Leaf, but I have something that I need you four to do for me tonight, and I need you to prepare for it now."

"What's going on Professor?" May asked quickly, knowing that something had happened.

The Professor glanced towards the door as Gary and Leaf walked in.

The fact that his womanising grandson had his arm around the tearful brunette definitely pulled at his heart strings.

He knew it; letting Leaf join their team was most definitely for the better.

"Hello you two," he smiled, before telling them what he had told Drew and May.

He quickly looked at Leaf. "Are you alright, Leaf?" he asked, definite concern in his tone of voice.

Leaf nodded, pushing all her problems out of the way for now. It was for the sake of the team. "I'll be okay Professor, right now I just want to know what's going on."

"Before we act, we need to prepare. Maybelle, I need you to search the Kanto archives and narrow down the searches to match the Legendary Caller as much as you can. I need a list of each teenage female in our region who could possibly be the Caller," Professor Oak looked over at May, who nodded.

The _Legendary Caller_ was the name that the team had given to the Legendary controlling girl.

"What about the rest of us?" Leaf asked.

"I need you to go back to the secret Rocket base Leaf, I'll explain all in a moment. Gary, I want you to go with her."

"Sure, Gramps," Gary smiled. He wanted to spend as much time with Leaf as he could...especially after what had happened.

"What about me?" Drew asked.

"I want you to stay here with Maybelle. You're going to keep Gary and Leaf updated with May's findings, and vice versa."

"Sure thing." To be honest, Drew didn't mind about staying with May at all.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to miss an entire day of school for this? Is there something you're not telling us Professor?" May asked.

Gary snorted. "Of course not!"

The Professor put his hand on Gary's shoulder, turning to look at the intelligent brunette. "Ah Maybelle, so on-point as usual."

The were interrupted by a knock on the door. Their bags had been brought down here, as requested.

"Thank you," the Professor smiled. "If you four would like to go and change back into your clothes, we'll finish this talk afterwards."

They went their separate ways, to the changing rooms installed here.

Leaf began to walk down the stairs to one of the rooms, feeling nervous, yet almost excited.

Maybe she was going to find out who the Caller was, maybe she was going to stop Team Rocket!

However, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise from behind her.

She turned around immediately, none of the others had headed the same way as she did...

Nothing was there.

She was sure she had heard something.

"Hello?" Leaf called out.

She was intimidated and freaked out by now. She turned around and walked a little faster, to hurry up.

As she was walking, the lights cut, submerging the frightened brunette in total darkness.

She let out a terrified gasp, as she couldn't see a thing.

No...it had to be Gary or Drew playing a joke on her. It had to be them. "Gary! Is that you?!" she called out. "Put the lights back on, this really isn't funny!"

She was shaking, so she turned on her tail and ran back through this never ending hallway. She heard a noise again, only this time it was closer...

"I give up! Whoever that is, you win, please just stop!" she shrieked.

However, her hopes of escape had cut short as she slammed straight into something. A human figure.

She froze for a moment. _Who was this_... As the figure recoiled and grabbed her, she screamed. He was a male. She didn't know who, but he was definitely masculine.

The figure slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the shaking brunette.

She tried to wriggle herself out, kicking and clawing with muffled screams...but it was useless.

She felt something sharp inject in her arm, and her body fell weak.

_She was slipping from consciousness..._

She couldn't fight it any longer, and this huge figure was taking her away.

Leaf slowly but surely succumbed to the darkness around her, letting it swallow her up.

Then..._nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> OOOOOOOH. This is where the interesting stuff begins. I've been planning this out and it's all so exciting, there's a lot of mystery x) I'm actually nearly finished with the next chapter, although I'm losing inspiration for the other stories..

I hope you can drop a review, because I love reading them ^_^ Oh and thanks for 100+ reviews already! You guys are the best!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, it had to be done ;)

-Tay


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

Hai guys, another chapter of Codename Kitty here. I had a bit of a fanfiction break while I prepared for my german speaking exam (so scary) so I didn't write/review anything/reply to PMs, but now I'm finally on study leave for my mock exams, I guess I'm back now^_^ I hope you didn't miss me too much;')

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>

I

don't

own

Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**...**

* * *

><p>The room was spinning, various events replayed over and over again in the mind of a certain brunette.<p>

Was she at home? No, she couldn't be. The last thing she remembered was being at school.

...with the bitches.

She felt a pang in her chest. _What happened after that?_

She vaguely remembered running away from the gym and heading to the base. The others followed her out however, and she ended up breaking down in tears in Gary's arms.

Then it all came back.

Never ending hallways; running from something that she couldn't even see...that god awful darkness.

Somebody stopped her...

Her eyes burst open in fear. What..?

Her kidnapper was nowhere to be seen. Instead, her eyes were greeted with the unpleasant scene of an empty, dimly lit room.

Leaf knew she had to compose herself. Her wrists had been bound together with rope; very tightly it seemed, as she couldn't undo the knots.

She stood up, her legs trembling as she headed for the door. She knew it wouldn't be open, but it was definitely worth a try.

_Locked_, just as she thought.

Was this Team Rocket's doing? But how would they have known about the base?

Leaf's stomach churned as she realised - if Team Rocket had found them out, then Drew, May and Gary would be in immediate danger.

But there was nothing she could do. She was left with no belongings, as she dropped her bag as soon as she was grabbed by the kidnapper. She'd also left her pokemon bracelet there.

The door handle turned and she froze on the spot. If she was going down...then she was going down with a fight.

"Miss Leafia Green, how _lovely_it is to see you here."

She looked at the approaching figure with a look of disgust, saying nothing.

"Not going to talk?" he spat.

She looked up at the male looming over her. He definitely wasn't the one who had taken her, as this one seemed more smarmy, not to mention he had far less muscle.

"What do you want me to say exactly?" she snarled.

The man chuckled darkly, before hoisting her up.

"Now now...you're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" he grinned.

He was definitely an executive of Team Rocket. They were directly below Giovanni, responsible for dealing with the trouble that the Grunts just couldn't handle.

"Don't touch me!" she near screamed back.

He smirked. "My _dear_..." he cupped her face in his hands. "You _know_I won't do anything to hurt you..."

Leaf panicked, doing the only thing she could think of, kicking him directly between his legs.

He let out a tortured groan, before releasing his grip and falling to the ground in pain.

Leaf took this as her only way out, scrambling up off the floor, running out of the door which he had foolishly left unlocked.

She ran at a speed she had no idea that she was capable of, but she wasnt thinking about that.

She was thinking about home. Pallet Town. _Gary_. She was most likely at Team Rocket's HQ right now, and she just had to get out of this building.

But her freedom was cruelly cut short.

She ran around a corner and straight into somebody.

Her kidnapper, she knew it was. He was the same shape, and his scent was exactly the same as before.

She looked up, and her mouth just fell open as she stared into his eyes.

_Him..? It couldn't be... No_...what on **earth**was going on here?!

"Surprised to see me here, Leaf?" he smirked.

"You...what?! You brought me here? But-"

He laughed darkly, "That I did. But I wasn't expecting you to be out of your little prison so soon, spy. Runaways don't settle very well with the boss, you know."

Spy...he knew everything.

"If you try and escape again...then I'll have to punish you myself," he threatened with a suggestive smirk.

"You're sick. Besides, what could be worse than having Giovanni torture me?!" she growled.

He grinned. "Because I can torture you in ways that will hurt not only you...but your precious little Gary too, when he finds out."

Leaf seemed to soften. "Huh..?"

"It's all coming out now. The boss is a happily married man. I have no relationship commitments, and I'm alone with you, you pretty little thing..."

She wanted to throw up. He was somebody that she once liked, somebody who hadn't judged her! Now he was threatening to hurt her if she tried to escape.

"Please don't do that," she shivered. Unlike the first executive, she was so intimidated by him. Being smart with him was only going to make things worse.

He smirked nastily, before hauling her off in the direction of Giovanni's office.

All the grunts watched her go in silence; some secretly admiring her bravery, while others looked at her with disgust.

The brunette's heart began to beat faster as he opened the door and shoved her inside. He touched her with such a force, that she toppled over onto the floor.

"H? What brings you here, shouldn't you be on your mission?" Giovanni was standing, facing away from them as he stared out of the huge window.

H grabbed Leaf by the shoulders and forced her upright. "I'm here because I have a problem..."

Giovanni slowly turned around, and when he saw Leaf, he looked her up and down. "Would you care to explain yourself, H?"

"Gladly," he replied smugly. "It appears that Miss Green here has been working with the same organisation at Pallet High that are trying to bring us down. I understand that this was dangerous, but I broke into their underground base and found her wandering around alone. I thought you might want to see her."

"Just as I suspected..." he smirked. "It was risky but successful, that's what I like about you, H. Our team of top scientists have managed to hack into the rest of Oak's security...and phase 2 of our plan begins."

"What plan?!" Leaf blurted out without even thinking.

Giovanni gave the brunette a curious glance. "You weren't supposed to be a part of this...but it makes the situation far easier. You're going to tell us everything."

Leaf glared. "Go to hell, _Giovanni_."

She had no idea where this confidence had risen from, but it made her realise how loyal she had become to her team.

_Drew, May and Gary..._

She couldn't put them in danger.

Giovanni's eyes glazed over with anger. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Tell me about your organisation!"

Leaf shook her head, not saying a word.

The door to Giovanni's office burst open, and an angry executive made his way inside. Leaf gulped, he was the one who she had kicked earlier.

"_You_!" he glared at Leaf. "Mr Giovanni, sir, this girl is trouble with a capital **T**! She attacked me and then tried to run away! She committed two crimes against Team Rocket!"

"Huh?" Leaf gasped. She didn't attack him, she was simply defending herself...

Giovanni seemed to be slightly amused by this. "H and L...can you two please excuse yourselves."

H nodded, giving Leaf a knowing smirk before heading out. She shuddered, feeling a sense of betrayal. L seemed to be taken aback. "Boss! She tried to assault me, you must punish her!"

"Please leave, L," Giovanni sighed impatiently.

He angrily muttered something under his breath before stomping out of his office like a diva.

The door came to a close, leaving Leaf and Giovanni engulfed in silence.

The poor girl was shellshocked, this was quite definitely the worst day of her life, even worse than saying her goodbyes to Sinnoh.

And it was only due to get worse.

"Leafia...I think you and I have a lot of talking to do, _sweetie_," he grinned nastily.

Leaf refused to speak. She kept her eyes locked on the door, trying to come up with a plan of action, a way out of this hellhole. Nothing came to mind.

"I already said I'm not talking to you!"

Giovanni was growing increasingly impatient. "I don't think you quite know who you're dealing with, you little **brat**!"

He leant closer, undoing the tied rope bound to her wrists. "What progress have you and your little friends been making in this investigation?"

"What are you talking about?!" she snarled. Attempting to run away was pointless, the door was locked and she wanted to at least get something out of Giovanni.

"If what I'm thinking is true, then you and those others have been working on trying to find the Caller before we do. Does this ring any bells to you?"

Leaf was taken aback. "How could you have known that?"

He flashed her a smug look. "When I first got wind of this mysterious Caller; after sightings of various Legendaries, I began to realise something. This girl's work was sloppy. The Legendaries didn't seem to have that certain grace about them. That's when I figured that they were being controlled..."

_...Just like May told us._Leaf thought to herself, recalling the conversation.

Giovanni continued. "So I began to study this mystery intently for a couple of years, Leafia, and my findings were more than interesting."

It was odd, despite being locked in the head office, Leaf didn't feel as scared as she should have been.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"As the years progressed, things began to change. The Legendaries weren't as sloppily coordinated as they used to be, and they seemed to have back their beauty, grace and power."

She understood what he was getting at. "So the reason you believe that the Caller is young is because you think she's matured during the time you've been keeping tabs on the behaviour of the Legandaries?"

Giovanni seemed a little surprised that she was able to come to the right conclusion so quickly. But he hadn't forgotten why she was here.

He turned to his computers and began to type rapidly, getting up some kind of security system.

Leaf looked and her heart thudded in her chest...Giovanni was watching the action happening in the base back in Pallet Town.

He really _had_hacked into the system...

"No, you can't do that!" Leaf cried out.

He turned around. "Leafia, we can do this one of two ways: either I send you to rot inside our underground prison right now or you can stay here and co-operate with me. Your choice, naturally."

Leaf sighed, what choice did she have? "Fine, but can you explain what you're doing?"

He glanced at her curiously. "Oh it's so easy. I'm using your little friends for information, as they are on a quest to find the Caller before I do. The girl there is extremely smart, we could do with somebody like her working on our project..."

Leaf couldn't help but snap. "So you're just using my friends so they'll find the Caller, and then you'll kidnap her from them?"

"_Precisely_," Giovanni smirked.

Leaf had far too many questions to ask. "But won't they notice I'm gone and start looking for me?"

He picked up a poke ball from his desk and tossed it absentmindedly. Leaf couldn't help but be in awe of this beautiful dark creature.

"Zoroark," he turned to the dark, almost fox-like pokemon, pointing at Leaf.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Leaf blinked as the Zoroark began to make it's way towards her. Its eyes began to brightly glow, casting brightness around the room.

She found herself stumbling back as she closed her eyes, this glow was huge.

After the light began to die down, she noticed that the Zoroark was gone, replaced by...her?

Leaf couldn't believe her eyes. Standing directly in front of her was a carbon copy of herself.

Then she realised what he was about to do. "No!" she screamed, running over to the fake Leaf and trying to keep her from going.

"Get off me!" fake Leaf snarled. The voice was an exact match to hers...everything was a match.

Giovanni snuck up behind the real Leaf and wrapped a strong arm around her neck, tearing her away from the fake Leaf.

"Keep still or you will regret it!" Giovanni snapped.

Leaf was paralysed with fear, knowing that there was nothing she could do as she watched the disguised Zoroark leave the office.

As Giovanni let her go, she knew there was no hope now. Nobody back home would even suspect that she was missing, she could be stuck here for goodness knows how long...

May had been working on this mystery of the Caller for so long now, and Leaf knew that at some point, May _was_going to solve this mystery.

And if she did...then Team Rocket would win. She'd have to kiss her freedom goodbye.

"Oh my god..." Leaf muttered frantically to herself, running a desperate hand through her hair. She had to get out of here!

She couldn't compose herself. Gary and Drew were absolute masters - especially whilst together - when it came to putting on a brave face in a dire situation; but she was having problems.

She was already beginning to miss her family; her friends...and her pokemon.

Eevee was out playing with Skitty at the time..._damn_she missed her little fox.

_"Tense?"_

Leaf looked over at Giovanni, who had made his way back to the window.

"No," she lied through clenched teeth, piercingly staring at the back of Giovanni's head.

He chucked to himself. "You should be. Now, I'm done with you. Zoroark has copied successfully and now I have no further use for you..."

Leaf had an inkling that she wasn't going to be leaving HQ anytime soon, but by now she had completely had enough.

"Well what are you going to do, Giovanni? Throw me back in a jail cell? Hurt me?" she growled.

He barely moved, continuing to stare out of the dark night sky. "If I wanted to hurt you Leafia, I'd have called H in by now. He can be very, um..._forceful_."

Her eyes darkened. "You're all a sick joke, every one of you!"

"Young spy..." Giovanni grinned as L walked back into the room. "It appears that you've failed your mission. I'll see you when Team Rocket has taken over your precious little world as you know it!"

Leaf cringed at his manic laughter as L roughly grabbed her, most likely revenge for her escape earlier.

_"I'm going to lock you up, Miss Leafia...and if I had it my way I'd throw away the key,"_L muttered nastily into her ear.

He forced her hands behind her back and Leaf cried out.

"Get your hands off me! You stupid _perv_!" Leaf screamed as he shoved her out of the door. She despised L, perhaps even more than Giovanni.

She fought back as various Grunts watched in awe. No prisoner of Team Rocket had ever put up such a fight.

One of the doors burst open and two female executives came out to see what was going on.

"L, you idiot, make her stop that _awful_screaming!" one of them snarled.

L was outraged. "She's like an animal, I can't!"

_"Maybe I should take care of her."_

Leaf stopped immediately, looking to her side. H.

With H, it was the ultimate betrayal. In fact, his real name wasn't even H. Instead it was-

_"Get up!"_Leaf didn't even have any time to think as she was pulled to her feet by H. Their bodies were dangerously close, and she knew that H was loving every second of it.

"Oh H...you're so commanding..." the two female executives giggled as they began to fawn all over him.

L was seething. He hated H; perhaps even more so when H did something to impress, stealing HIS spotlight.

"Excuse me H, do you mind letting go of her?!" he growled, trying to pull Leaf back.

"Get off her, she's **mine**," he replied with a growl, pushing L away with such ease.

The girls just laughed, heading back to work as L fell to the ground.

"Now that imbecile has finally gone, Leaf...you're going to pay for your crimes against Team Rocket."

With anybody else; she probably would have made a comment back, but with him... she just couldn't do it.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before heading down some stairs. He walked over to an even darker cell than before and threw her inside, locking the door as she forced herself up.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" Leaf cried out, wrapping her hands around the cold bars.

H smirked. "It's for the greater good of Team Rocket, so yes. Are you missing your little boyfriend already?"

Her eyes darkened. "He's not my boyfriend, so leave him out of this!" she barked. "How can you even live with yourself? Gary trusted you more than anyone!"

He laughed. "Yeah whatever. That boy doesn't care about anyone else but himself, and he wants nothing more than to get into your pants Leaf...unless he already did?"

He was referring back to those rumours again.

"I _didn't_sleep with him!" Leaf growled. "Those bitchy cheerleaders were making it up!"

He pretended not to hear her. "What was that, Leaf? You've had the entire football team as well? _My,_ haven't _you_been busy lately."

If she hadn't been behind bars, Leaf would have jumped at him, kicking and screaming.

As H left the room, and the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut...Leaf had never felt more alone in her life.

She put her head in her hands as she sat cross legged on the ground, trying to think about the day's events.

This was simply unreal. Team Rocket were keeping her prisoner...and her friends were never going to know she was gone, Giovanni had sent out a fake version of her.

The thought of Gary came into her mind, and Leaf had to blink back her tears.

What she wouldn't give to go back to Saturday, watching movies, laughing and flirting with him.

She almost kissed him too.

Then her thoughts began to turn sour. The girls at school talking about her, then her being kidnapped.

She was taken here by a _traitor_. Someone that she once liked, Leaf trusted him! Maybe they could have been good friends...

But the worst part was; he was a Team Rocket executive, not a student.

He was _never_Gary's best friend.

Leaf thought for a moment.

_She also guessed that his name wasn't really __**Cameron Henderson**__ either._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>Le gasp! Gary's 'best friend' actually works for Team Rocket as an executive :o Major plot twist ;)

Next chapter will go back to the others, and their plan to find the Caller. Hehe I absolutely love writing this ^_^ For some reason, rewatching Fairy Tail is giving me so much inspiration for this story. Hm.

-Love Tay

P.S: For all you 'It Had To Be You' readers out there, I'm updating it on Friday. ^-^


	11. Chapter 11: Legendary

Here's the next chapter of Codename Kitty, I hope you guys like it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 10: Legendary**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday - 7:43pm<strong>

**Pallet High**

_Silence_.

The building was completely empty, the hallways cold and dark.

"Leaf?! Where are you?!"

Gary burst through the door, searching left and right for his childhood friend.

Where had she gone? Professor Oak was supposed to be sending them on a super important mission to Rocket HQ, but they'd gone their respective ways to change clothes and Leaf never came back.

The others had spent the rest of the day searching around the base and waiting around. Gary had also gone looking around town for her, but it was clear she wasn't around, nor was she going to return anytime soon.

Naturally, Gary took this news pretty hard.

He was angry and confused, stomping out of the base and rampaging around the school.

"_Leaf?!_"

Gary was startled as two firm hands were placed on his shaking shoulders. He looked up to see Drew standing over him.

"Stop it."

Gary shut up almost immediately, looking into the emerald eyes before him. Unlike every other collision they had, for once Gary didn't want to bite Drew's head off.

He looked down, his vision blurry. "I...Drew...she's gone..."

Drew felt a tinge of sorrow for him, but it disappeared soon after. "Get a hold of yourself, Oak. She can't be far."

Gary just shoved Drew away from him, continuing his panicked one-man search party.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he..."

Drew looked over at May, who was fast approaching with a seriously worried look on her face. "Isn't it obvious? He's been head over heels for her ever since she came back here."

May smiled. "I think it's cute, you know? They could be really good together...that's if we find her, that is..."

"Everything will be fine," A thought came into Drew's mind and he smirked. "Hey...what do you think happened with Gary and Leaf this weekend, Saffykins?"

May rolled her eyes, Drew seemed to _love_ putting dirty thoughts in her mind. "They probably watched movies and hung out. And stop calling me that! Besides, Leaf is missing right now, we should be looking for her or our plan isn't going to work!"

Drew blinked, May looked honestly upset.

He then did something that he never thought he would do.

"Drew..." May murmured with surprise as he entwined his hands with hers, squeezing them tightly.

"We'll find her. I promise," he spoke slowly, taking one of his hands away to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you, Drew," she whispered as he took her into an embrace. She felt more tears fall, but being in Drew's arms...she felt safe.

She was sure that he was going to keep his promise. Leaf was the first real female friend that she'd ever had, and she wasn't about to lose her.

May had a theory about Leaf's disappearance that she previously wasn't going to share - as it seemed unlikely - but now it was all she had. "Drew...Team Rocket have her, I know it! It has to be them!"

"May, hold on. They don't know anything about us, or the base! How would they have gotten in there anyway?" Drew hated to bash May's hopes like this, but it seemed too unlikely that they knew anything about this.

"I know, I just thought..."

"Leaf!"

"Come on, let's go shut him up," Drew sighed, as much as he repulsed Gary; he hated seeing him like this.

May and Drew followed the path in which Gary had ran off to. They expected to see more yelling and frantic calling out, but they instead found something else.

Gary wasn't alone...

"You found her?" May questioned, turning to the brunette who'd finished embracing Gary. "Leaf, where were you, we were so worried!"

The brunette girl laughed, prising Gary off her as he refused to let go. "Something came up at home so I changed and left through the secret exit...I'm sorry I worried you guys..."

"You were at home this entire time? Why didn't we search there?!" Gary yelled. The first part was to Leaf, but the second part was directed at May and Drew.

"Hey, maybe you should have thought about that idea!" Drew glared.

May sighed, preparing herself for another fight between those two.

"I was busy searching for Leaf! You didn't help at all, you were just flirting with May again!"

Drew's eyes darkened as Leaf moved away - she saw what was coming. "Say that again, Oak. I _dare_ you."

Gary smirked, "You were flirting with your precious little nerd girlfriend again. Why don't you two just date already, so the whole school can find out that their beloved Mr. Popular only goes for the smart girls! Brianna will be pretty devastated..."

"_Shut_ _up!_" Drew was beyond angry right now and he had no idea why. Maybe it was Gary's patronising voice; or his ability to be able to get under Drew's skin.

Or maybe it was because he couldn't face the truth.

Gary was clearly enjoying this, Drew had tormented him enough times; now he wanted his own back. "What would your friends think, Drew? What about Brendan? If he knew, he'd make you a laughing stock!"

Drew let his eyes subconsciously drift to May. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink colour as she looked to the ground uneasily. Gary didn't care at all, just continuing to smirk at them both.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for once in your life, Gary!" Drew was beyond angry.

May immediately thought this whole thing was odd. Just before, Gary was being civilised with Drew.

Now, he was saying the most spiteful things. It was true that Gary liked to annoy Drew but this was going too far.

"Hey, Gary stop this right now!" May came in between them and Gary pushed her away so he could get to Drew.

"_Don't touch her!_" Drew roared.

"Why not? Is all the touching saved for you or something?" Gary smirked as Drew felt his cheeks turning red.

May was staring at Gary intently, and she noticed that his eyes were slowly turning a dark shade of black.

What on earth was going on? She'd never seen anything like it...

Drew let out a deep breath. "I don't have to deal with you anymore, I'm outta' here."

"Drew, hold on a minute!" May called out after him. His eyes met hers and sure enough, there was a spark inside her.

Why did he have to make her feel this way..?

"You don't have to go, Professor Oak has a mission for us!"

"_I'm sorry, Maybelle but I'm afraid our mission has been cancelled for today._" May turned around to see Professor Oak standing behind her.

"But why?!" the brunette asked in surprise.

"I have a bad feeling about it. Plus..." he turned to Gary and Drew, "...You two need to start getting along right _now_! And tone down the language!"

"Sorry Professor, but I can't. Your grandson is an absolute prick," Drew snapped, glaring at Gary as he walked out.

The door slammed to a shut. However, Professor Oak didn't seem to be too bothered by it.

"We are going to sort this out once and for all tomorrow. I'm sick of this meaningless fighting between you two, Gary it has to stop!" Professor Oak scolded his grandson.

He continued on, his tone softening. "You don't understand how big of a mission this is, I believe that none of you are completely ready but we have to act now! I need you and Drew to resolve your differences for real this time, you can do it, I know you can."

May glanced at Gary again, and the strangest thing occurred.

His eyes weren't turning black anymore, they'd gone back to their usual hazel colour.

How was this happening?

Gary himself looked confused. "I...why did I say those things..?"

May blinked, "Gary, what do you mean?!"

Professor Oak just sighed. "We have to prepare, we're infiltrating the Team Rocket base tomorrow night. Gary...please understand that this is far more important than your silly childish fights!"

"Gramps!" Gary called out after him, but the Professor simply carried on with walking.

"Your eyes...they turned black. While you were arguing..."

"What are you talking about, May?" Gary asked, running a hand through his hair.

Leaf spoke up. "Oh no, May, nobody's eyes just turn a different colour like that! You _must_ be seeing things..."

By now, the brunette was more than confused. Gary was acting as if he was possessed by something...while Leaf was thinking negatively.

Leaf was the most optimistic person that May knew.

"No...his eyes definitely changed colour," May continued to make her point. "And while they were black; he couldn't control his actions, could you Gary?"

"I never meant to say those things to Drew...or all that stuff about you, May. I'm so sorry..."

May was taken aback. Gary, apologising? Never would she have thought that would happen...

She knew that something - if just for a few seconds - had completely taken over his body.

_Something was very wrong._

She found herself looking over at Leaf, who had been strangely quiet the whole time she'd been standing there.

"I...I have to go. My mom's waiting for me."

May turned on her tail and left, thinking about what she'd just witnessed.

She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery before something happened.

May had a hunch that something bad was going to happen if they left tomorrow to stop Team Rocket.

And...her hunches were usually _right_.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday - 6:56pm<strong>

**Rocket HQ**

"_Good evening, Leafia._"

Leaf didn't even move. She cast her eyes to the ground and drummed her fingers on the cold floor.

"Don't be ignorant towards me, _girly_. The boss wants you in his office right now."

Leaf had very little fighting spirit left in her; she missed her family and friends, this was killing her. Giovanni was making her life a misery.

L walked into her prison cell and forced her hands behind her back, cuffing her.

She kept her head down low as L escorted her to Giovanni's office. Leaf had become rapidly well known throughout the HQ, every grunt and executive knew her name and was convinced she was trouble.

L knocked on the door of the office that Leaf knew all too well.

"Mr Giovanni, sir, I brought her like you asked," he spoke obediently to his boss.

Giovanni didn't even turn around, continuing to stare evidently out of his window.

"Look at the screen, Leafia."

Leaf said nothing as her eyes responded and slid over to the various screens, all showing different parts of the base she once called home.

"No, I said look at the _screen_."

Giovanni turned around and pointed to the large screen on the wall.

"This is footage from last nights...shall we say..._drama_," he chuckled darkly, pressing play on his tv remote.

_**"Something came up at home so I changed and left through the secret exit...I'm sorry I worried you guys..."**_

Leaf cringed as she heard her own voice being projected from that crafty Zoroark. It was a lie, all of it.

She saw the way Gary was looking at her. He was so relieved, it almost warmed her heart.

_**"You were at home this entire time? Why didn't we search there?!"**_

_**"Hey, maybe you should have thought about that idea!"**_

Leaf nearly smiled, Gary and Drew were having another petty argument.

It was cute.

_**"I was busy searching for Leaf! You didn't help at all, you were just flirting with May again!"**_

_**"Say that again, Oak. I DARE you."**_

The warm feeling of seeing her friends again - even if it was just on a screen - seemed to fade. Gary was never this rude to Drew...

**_"You were flirting with your precious little nerd girlfriend again. Why don't you two just date already, so the whole school can find out that their beloved Mr. Popular only goes for the smart girls! Brianna will be pretty devastated..."_**

**_"Shut up!"_**

_**"What would your friends think, Drew? What about Brendan? If he knew, he'd make you a laughing stock!"**_

Gary was tormenting him...Leaf knew that something wasn't right here. No...

Leaf knew that Drew was acting relatively normal, in fact, he looked extremely hurt by Gary's remarks.

_**"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for once in your life Gary!"**_

_**"Hey, Gary stop this right now!"**_

Leaf blinked, why on earth was May getting involved, she usually left them alone in situations like this.

_**"Don't touch her!"**_

_**"Why not? Is all the touching saved for you or something?"**_

That was the final straw. Leaf stood up, pausing the tv with a shaking hand. "_Giovanni!_ What did you do to Gary to make him say those things?!"

He smirked. "I knew you'd notice. I didn't do _anything_...it was something else."

"What?" Leaf blinked. "This is madness, who could have done that?!"

"My Zoroark can do much more than just disguise itself, you know."

Leaf froze. "Like what..?"

"Just from simple contact, she can endorse hatred into the mind of another human being. Naturally, as Gary has problems with Drew, his hatred for him grew worse and he said things that he never would have said normally."

"That explains it..." she murmured. Leaf looked back at the screen and noticed the strangest thing.

She'd paused the screen on Gary's face, but something wasn't right.

"His _eyes_..." she muttered.

Giovanni cleared the air. "If a human is under Zoroark's spell, their pupils turn dark to show this. However, your friend Maybelle is quite the observant one, she noticed straight away."

"_Why are you doing this, Giovanni?!_" Leaf glared frostily at the boss of Team Rocket. "_Why are you leading them into their own death trap?!_"

Giovanni turned and looked into the eyes of the brunette, tears had risen up to the brim of her eyes and she was kneeling on the floor, anger and determination sparked in her pupils.

Her fighting spirit was beginning to return, piece by piece, and she knew that the consequences were going to be disastrous if her friends attacked the HQ.

She needed to get out of here.

"I have my reasons," he simpered. "Your team is causing us trouble, so my aim now is to wait for an ambush and then...well. _You'll see._"

"No, tell me Giovanni! What are you planning to do to them?!"

"It's none of your business, Leafia."

Leaf was taken aback, this was definitely her business!

"Every part of this is my business! I want to know what you're planning to do with my friends."

He chuckled. "I'm not foolish enough to let you in on all of our plans. You'll find out for yourself soon enough anyway."

Leaf felt her lower lip tremble as he laughed maniacally.

_He was going to hurt her friends..._

Her heartbeat increased as she thought. Tears of pure anger streamed down her face as an executive entered the room to escort her back to her cell.

_Team Rocket...they were all so heartless..._

She remembered the times she'd spent with her unlikely friends, laughing and joking around with them as they went on their missions together.

Her anger and despair grew even further as she was left alone in her cell. It was dark outside and the stars shone brightly in the sky, guarding a beautiful crescent shaped moon. This room was dark and cold, just like the hearts of the Team Rocket members.

Her troubles with the girls at school could never compare with what she was faced with right now.

Giovanni was threatening to take _everything_ away from her.

May, her sweet yet loveable partner-in-crime. Every other person in this school saw her as a smart girl with the personality of a rock. In the base, her true colours showed...it was somewhere that she could be herself...

Drew, the school's Mr Popular who also had a kind side to him. He mainly showed it while he was with May, which made him seem that more sweet. Yes, Drew could be an arrogant narcissist, but this just wouldn't be the same without him.

Then...Gary. What could she say, being reunited with her childhood best friend was something she'd never ever forget. It was as if things seemed to slot back into place, as if Leaf had never left his side. Of course, he loved female attention but Leaf could see it in her eyes that he loved his team more. He'd become loyal to it, just like her.

_Sapphire, Flick, Sonic and Kitty..._

Together, along with their funny little codenames and opposite personalities, they'd formed an unbreakable bond that Leaf hadn't truly seen until now.

She knew - she _couldn't_ let Team Rocket win.

All those months ago, she wondered if she'd ever fit in as she was moving back Kanto, but this was far more than she'd expected.

Leaf loved every second of being in this team.

She found herself sparkling with determination, there was no way she was going to let Team Rocket beat her down!

Her heart was racing a million miles an hour as tears of loyalty poured down her cheeks.

She felt the ground begin to shake.

"_May...Drew...Gary... I...**I...ARGHHHHHHHHHH!**_" she screamed with such sheer power and might.

The room was beginning to crumble as her hands glowed.

She could feel that people were beginning to rush into the room, but they couldn't touch her.

They were nowhere _near_ her calibre.

The entire room glowed with a light glinted with sparkles of pink. Leaf herself was lifted up into the air and her entire body streamed with light as she continued her piercing scream of faith.

It wasn't a scream of pain - it was one of determination and willpower.

Suddenly, the entire walls began to crumble down. Leaf could hear screams from down below but she chose to ignore it.

Behind this wall, stood something that Leaf had only seen in fairy tales and picture books.

A story passed down from a timespan of centuries ago. A myth. Something that nobody even thought was _real_.

_A Pokemon...lost in a world of unfaithfulness and disbelief..._

_Mewtwo._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> HELLS YEAH! This story is so much fun to write, and you can thank the Fairy Tail soundtrack that I downloaded on my iPod for it xD It's so epic.

So Leaf is the caller! Hehe, I still have a lot more twists and turns to come so don't assume that this is the end of that mystery ;) That's all I'm saying.

I tried to do the whole 'Leaf calling out Mewtwo' part so it was all dramatic and cool, was it okay?

I hope so ^_^

Next chapter is gonna be pretty action filled and explosive, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Love you guys, and I hope that you leave a review! I worked so hard on this one ^_^

Also, I know it's early but I hope you all have an amazing Christmas! :)

-Love Tay x


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds

Here's chapter 11! Please leave a review if you can, I'll love you forever.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing basically

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 11: Bonds**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday - 4:35pm<strong>

**Pallet High**

"I'm not going."

Professor Oak sighed, looking at the stonefaced brunette as she took a seat on the sofa, her skitty in her arms.

"May...please don't be like this, you have to come with us..." Drew pleaded, but not even he could change her mind.

She couldn't bring herself to go.

"Drew, I can't. I have the worst feeling about all of this."

Gary was getting impatient by now. "Come on May, stop being difficult!"

Her eyes flashed with anger as she stared at the brunet. "I'm not! If you all really want to go on this stupid mission, then just _go_!"

Professor Oak was hesitant. He'd never seen her this angry before, and he began to question whether or not this mission was a good idea.

"Is there nothing we can do to change your mind?"

May looked to the floor, Drew had used such a gentle tone of voice that it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She shook her head, still not looking at him.

"Very well...I guess I have no choice but to go in your place," the Professor murmured, grabbing a few poke balls from the side.

"Hey Gramps, we already have our own pokemon. What are those for?" Gary asked.

"These are various flying type pokemon. They're specialist fliers, they're very reliable and you can use them to practice flying. In this case, we need them to get to Saffron City."

"Then let's go already!" Gary grinned, grabbing a poke ball from the Professor's hand.

"Wait a minute, Gary!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Stop whining at me old man! Now let's go kick some Team Rocket ass!"

Drew sweatdropped as Gary ran for the secret exit as if his life depended on it.

"Professor, is it okay if I could follow you guys on? I have something important that I need to speak with May about, in private, before I join you guys," Leaf smiled.

The Professor nodded. "That's fine. You know the way, don't be too long."

The two girls said their farewells to Gary, Drew and the Professor, before walking outside.

Drew released the pokemon in his poke ball. "Sweet, a Pidgeot," he grinned.

The Professor released his own pokemon, a Skarmory.

Gary began to laugh. "Haha Drew, you've got some _stupid_ little bird! I bet mine is something cool, like an Aerodactyl...or a Dragonite!"

He released the pokemon, a smirk upon his face.

However, it quickly faded as Gary looked down to see a tiny little bird pecking at the grass.

Drew sniggered, "This is your idea of cool, Oak?"

"Shut up!" Gary glared at Drew, before turning to his grandfather. "Gramps! Why did you give me this?!"

Professor Oak shrugged as he sat atop of Skarmory. "I never gave you anything, you chose my Pidgey for yourself."

"Wait!" Gary yelled. "Can't we swap?! Hayden! Gramps! Please?!"

"Stop whining and get on the bird!" Drew snapped.

"This stupid thing can't lift me...**AHHHH**!"

Gary cried out as the Pidgey clasped its claws in Gary's hands and lifted him up. Drew mentally cursed himself for not being able to film it.

The Professor and Drew made their way up beside him.

The Professor nodded with determination. "Now...Skarmory, Pidgeot and Pidgey... take us to Saffron City!"

* * *

><p>May looked at the girl standing over her, and decided to play dumb, "Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.<p>

"I...I just want to know why you're acting so strange," Leaf smiled.

May didn't smile back, deciding to cut right to the chase. "Who _are_ you?" she asked.

The brunette blinked, startled. "What are you talking about May, it's me! Leaf!"

"No. I don't know who or what you are, but you are not Leaf Green."

Tears of sadness and confusion rose to Leaf's eyes and for a moment, May started to rethink about her theory.

But the tears went away, and the hugest smirk appeared on the face of 'Leaf'.

"Didn't take you long to figure that one out, did it May? I must say...I'm impressed."

May glared ahead. "Reveal yourself!"

_Leaf_ began to laugh as her body glowed, before changing back into it's original form.

May gasped - a Zoroark?!

**"My master told me to disguise myself as that silly little girl to fool you all, and it worked!"**

The Zoroark wasn't talking like it was previously, it was using telepathy to speak to her.

His master...that means...

"Who is your master?" May roared, her eyes flaring with anger.

**"Master Giovanni."**

May gasped. Giovanni...the boss of Team Rocket...

She had to remain calm. "So what you're trying to tell me is that Leaf is being held prisoner by Team Rocket?"

**"Yes,"** the Zoroark replied. **"My master is holding her captive as we speak. Such a pesky girl she is too."**

"I have to go and save her!" May growled, but the Zoroark headed towards the direction of the exit.

**"No can do, I'm afraid..."** the pokemon taunted. **"I've been given orders by my master to bring you to him, he told me two days ago that you are going to help us find the Legendary Caller!"**

May hardly had any time to think as the pokemon headed straight for her.

She screamed, bracing herself for an impact.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Zoroark on the floor and her once disobedient Blaziken standing in front of her.

"Blaziken...you saved me..." May murmured.

"Blaze," he nodded back.

May grinned, pointing to the Zoroark. "Alright Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Zoroark dodged and retaliated with lightning fast speed.

She couldn't believe that this..._thing_...pulled such a dirty trick.

May also couldn't believe that Leaf had been captured.

She hoped to God that she was okay...

"Dammit!" May growled as Zoroark dodged every single one of her attacks.

Was she even going to hit this thing with one attack?

"Blaziken...this is hopeless, we can't even get near it!"

Blaziken exhaled sharply. "Blaze...Blaziken!"

He leapt at the Zoroark with frustration, May hadn't even given him a command.

"Blaziken!" she yelled as Zoroark zipped from left to right and vice versa, to avoid every single attack.

But May realised something soon after...Zoroark was dodging attacks, but he wasn't attacking Blaziken at all.

A Pokemon so fast, it was useless at offensive attacks...

May thought - she had to do something that would slow Zoroark down.

An idea popped into her mind.

That's it! she thought, taking a certain Poke Ball from her bracelet. "Skitty, take the stage!" she released her pink cat.

"_Nyaa!_"

"Skitty, use Attract!"

Dazzling hearts grew in the eyes of Skitty, as she pit a paw to her mouth and blew the kiss of Attract to Zoroark.

But nothing happened...

"What?!" May exclaimed.

**"I'm female, May. Your silly little Skitty's move won't work on me."**

She slapped a hand to her forehead as she recoiled her mistake.

She hadn't even considered the possibility that Zoroark was female.

May growled with anger. She looked to the side in desperate hope and saw another bracelet.

This wasn't hers though - hers was around her wrist.

It was Leaf's. Zoroark was wearing it while she was faking an illusion.

Six poke balls. May thought - she'd only ever seen Leaf's Eevee and Charizard, what else did she have?

This was a dangerous idea, but could Zoroark dodge twelve different pokemon simultaneously?

It was a risk she was willing to take.

"Alright! Venusaur, Beautifly, Glaceon and Munchlax, come on out!" May released all her Pokemon before turning to Skitty. "Go help Blaziken," she nodded.

"Nyaa!" the pink cat nodded with a determined spirit that May had never seen before.

She explained the situation to her other four pokemon, and they obeyed her command and began to launch offenses at Zoroark.

She was still managing to dodge.

May shook her head, reaching for Leaf's bracelet.

She released the Pokemon. Charizard and Eevee emerged, along with four others that she'd never seen before. A Luxray, Cranidos, Buizel and Rapidash.

They all turned to May in confusion, obviously expecting to see Leaf instead of her. "Guys I'm on your side, you have to trust me!" May then continued on to tell them about Leaf's capture and thankfully, they nodded, joining May's pokemon in the fight.

May could see that Zoroark was tiring. "Give it your all, everyone!" she encouraged.

The base was falling apart, but that was the least of May's worries. She needed Zoroark out of the picture so she could go and save Leaf, and tell Gary, Drew and the Professor the truth before they did something stupid.

Zoroark dodged Charizard's Wing Attack, and then Venusaur's Leaf Blade.

But she was so close to getting hit each time. May knew she couldn't do this for much longer.

The wall of the base began to crumble down and Zoroark ran outside as fast as she could.

"Don't let her get away!" May screamed.

Skitty and Eevee both nodded to one another before scampering ahead.

Unbeknownst to the others, they had an idea. They were going to prove that being small didn't necessarily mean they were weak.

They caught up to Zoroark as May looked on, confused as to what they were planning.

"_Ee-Eevee!_"

"_Nyaa!_"

Both Pokemon jumped on top of Zoroark's back, using the same attack move.

"What are they doing..? Oh!" May beamed.

The tiny pokemon simultaneously used a move that May hadn't even given a second thought.

_Tickle_.

Skitty did one better, clawing herself to Zoroark's underbelly and using the move.

"**Hey...CUT IT OUT!**" Zoroark howled hysterically.

But she couldn't run anymore. She fell to the ground, therefore crushing poor Skitty underneath.

"_Skitty_!" May shrieked, stumbling over and kneeling down in front of Zoroark.

She pushed Zoroark's weight away.

Looking down and seeing her heroic little pokemon lying there...Skitty had saved the day. May felt tears spring to her eyes.

Eevee slipped off the top of Zoroark, breathing heavily as she lay on the ground.

May picked up Skitty and cradled her gently. "I love you so much...you'll be okay, my brave little warrior..."

"_Ny...nya..._"

Eevee rushed over to May's side as the rest of the pokemon looked on.

She turned to them, trying to hold back her tears. "I want you to knock out Zoroark, and then we're going to save Leaf!"

"Nya..." Skitty whimpered, before looking up at May with the biggest smile.

She was in so much pain, yet she was able to look at May and smile.

_This was a true bond._

She recalled how Zoroark referred to Giovanni as _master_. He didn't care about any of them...they were just tools of war to him.

It was horrible. May couldn't even begin to imagine the things that Zoroark had been through in her time with Giovanni...

She couldn't do it.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as the other ten proceeded to KO Zoroark. They turned to look at her.

"I changed my mind. Don't hurt her, please..." May pleaded.

She looked into the eyes of the Pokemon in front of her.

She didn't see the anger or hatred that she saw beforehand. As Zoroark opened her eyes, May saw something else.

_Sadness_.

"We can't attack her now...it's not right."

May smiled down at the Pokemon in front of her, before tenderly stroking her head.

**"Wh...what are you doing..?"** she asked through telepathy.

"Giving you the affection that, deep down, you know you always wanted," May smiled.

**"But why..? I did all these horrible things, I attacked you and I tried to capture you...yet you don't hate me? You don't want to punish me..?"**

"I'd never do that!" May was shocked. "Pokemon are my friends, my allies... I see it now that you're no exception, Zoroark."

**"I can see it in you now, May. You're so kindhearted. That's the reason why Skitty did what she did today, because she loves you with all her heart."**

May looked down at her pink kitty, who was slowly beginning to recover.

"I know. I'm not just her trainer, or her owner...I'm her best friend," May smiled as all of her Pokemon gathered around her. "We're a team. We've had our ups and downs but they've only made us stronger. I'd give my life to save these guys and I'd know they'd do the same for me, Skitty proved that today."

May looked over at Leaf's Pokemon, who were all looking out into the horizon with worry. "And these guys...they think the world of Leaf. All they want is their best friend back."

**"I..."** Zoroark murmured, tears forming in her eyes. **"I had no idea that humans could be so...compassionate..."**

"It's true that Pokemon help us, but we help them in return. We share a bond so great, that nothing is impossible if we put our minds to it," May smiled.

"Nyaa..." Skitty whispered.

**"I'm sorry. Please, let me help you somehow. I want to be of use...it's the least I can do,"** Zoroark looked up at May with eyes of guilt and sorrow.

"Help me save Leaf, Zoroark. All I want is for her to be safe."

**"I'll do it! Thank you May... I will be forever in your debt."**

"Then let's go!" she threw her fist in the air and all the pokemon cheered.

**"What about your Skitty?"** Zoroark asked.

"You've done your part in this battle Skitty, and I couldn't be more proud of you. Return," May smiled. Skitty nodded in acknowledgement before returning to the Poke Ball on May's bracelet.

"Charizard? Can I ask you a favour?" May called out.

Charizard was standing away from everyone else, clearly missing Leaf.

Of course he was. They shared the strongest bond, she was all he'd ever known.

"Can you fly me to Saffron City please? We're going to go and get Leaf, okay?" she grinned with positivity.

Charizard smiled, happy that he could be of use. "Char!"

May quickly returned all the other Pokemon and turned to Zoroark.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>"You're clawing the fucking skin off my hand you stupid bird, stop it!"<em>

Drew smirked, looking over at Gary who was still being flown by the Pidgey.

"I'm surprised that bird can hold you up Gary, you should be thanking it for lasting out this long."

"Shut the fuck up you smarmy bastard!" Gary yelled as Drew laughed.

"Gary, watch your mouth. How many times do I have to tell you?" The Professor sighed as they continued their trip to Saffron City.

"He started it," Gary muttered.

Drew grinned. "Keep talking, Pidgey Master."

"**DREW!**"

Professor Oak sighed, he was so glad they'd nearly reached the city.

Drew and Gary's bickering was bad enough; but fighting whilst in the air? He'd never seen anything like it.

"I hope Leaf will be able to join us soon..." The Professor muttered.

But little did he know that the real Leaf was just minutes away from finding her true strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocket HQ<strong>

**7:25pm**

_"There's no way... No! She isn't the Caller!"_

Giovanni burst open the doors from his office and ran faster than he'd ever ran before.

The building was quaking as if they were under the threat of an earthquake...but Giovanni knew what was happening.

He hadn't studied the myths of the Legendary Caller for nothing, he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

He ran to where he'd imprisoned Leaf, but that wasn't the situation anymore.

The room itself was crumbling, bricks toppling over. A mystical pink light shone in the air - almost blinding anyone who looked at it.

The Legend was true.

"Boss! You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous!" one of the female executives yelled over as they were trying to escape from the building.

"No, I'm not going anywhere yet," Giovanni spoke calmly.

By now, everyone was out of there but L. He was standing on the other side of the room, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. He'd known about the myth of this Caller, but to think it was this seemingly harmless girl that possessed the power?

It seemed impossible, yet it was happening right in front of their eyes.

"L, get out of here!" Giovanni yelled.

"No," he replied back, too busy staring up above to even care that bricks were falling and very nearly hitting his head.

But by now, Giovanni didn't care.

The minute his eyes set upon this Legendary Pokemon, he was paralysed to the spot.

"Mewtwo...here you finally are," Giovanni murmured.

The entire wall collapsed, and Mewtwo began to make his way inside.

Leaf stared at this magnificent pokemon, a worried look on her face. "I...I'm the caller..?"

"Leafia! Stop this madness!" Giovanni yelled, finally coming back to his senses.

However, it changed nothing. Mewtwo nodded to Leaf and began to set up for a Psystrike.

_"So much power, yet so much beauty..."_

Giovanni called over to L as he hung halfway in the doorway. "Stop blabbering and get out of here!"

_"So...so...beautiful..."_

Giovanni sighed before making his own exit. L was a foolish bastard, so if he wanted to get blasted to pieces, so be it.

And then it happened. Although Giovanni didn't feel the slightest bit of sadness for L. He was a puppet of Team Rocket, nothing more.

"Don't let him get away, Mewtwo!" Leaf screamed. L was long gone from that blast, but Giovanni had slipped out at the last second.

The boss of Team Rocket ran as fast as he could through the building, as Mewtwo followed from behind, destroying everything in his wake.

**"I...I..."**

Mewtwo stopped and looked up at Leaf with eyes of sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

**"Giovanni's ancestors... they were the people who created me,"** Mewtwo spoke usuing telepathy.

"He...what?" Leaf blinked.

**"They created me, and made my life a living hell! They tried to use me for evil!"** Mewtwo looked angry.

The Legendary continued on, **"But then I escaped and I sealed myself away for so long. Nobody knew where I was for centuries. That was partly the reason Giovanni wanted to find the Caller, so he could force her to summon me. But Giovanni was wrong."**

"What do you mean by that?" Leaf asked.

"He and everybody else who was trying to solve this mystery got their facts so deeply wrong!"

Leaf widened her eyes, an idea popping into her mind. "Wait...you don't mean..."

"Yes," he interrupted her, having read her thoughts. "Now let's finish destroying this godforsaken building and then it's my duty as your Legendary to tell you everything."

"Of course," Leaf forced herself to remain calm, although she was so freaked out by all of this. "Now Mewtwo, use another Psystrike!"

**"With _pleasure_."**

* * *

><p>Drew, Gary and Professor Oak looked on from the sidelines, completely shocked.<p>

_Leaf_...she was the girl they'd spent so long trying to search for?

The Professor knew that May had spent so long trying to search for her, and to find out that the Legendary Caller was right under their noses was just extraordinary.

Did Leaf lie to them? Did she know that she was the Caller?

The light began to fade as the three of them looked on from the sky.

"This...this is remarkable..." Professor Oak mumbled. He had countless questions to ask the girl right now.

How did she get here so fast...and how on earth was she able to summon Mewtwo?!

Silence fell upon the once busy town of Saffron City. Team Rocket's HQ was exposed for the world to see, and every member of the city had come out of their houses, their workplaces, just to see this.

They'd been taken away from their daily lives for just a moment, to stop and stare. Taking everything in...

The fearsome Team Rocket had disbanded; some members killed in the blasts, while the others fled.

And above all...there was a Legendary Pokemon standing right in the middle of the city, on the demolished site of Rocket HQ with a girl.

"Leaf..." Gary muttered. A huge smile appeared on her face as she realised that she and Mewtwo had taken down one of the worst crime organisations in the world with just two Psystrikes. Mewtwo looked down at her with a smile of his own...this moment was so strangely beautiful.

Leaf looked up to see Gary, Drew and the Professor all flying above.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she smiled up at them.

"Skarmory, Pidgey and Pidgeot; take us down to her," Professor Oak muttered.

Leaf watched as they landed, Mewtwo standing behind her protectively.

Drew and the Professor wore the same facial expressions of disbelief and shock, that Team Rocket had been defeated so effortlessly.

Her eyes fluttered to Gary, yet his expression was something completely different. No confusion, or shock.

_He was in awe of her._

Leaf wasted no time, running as fast as she could to him and throwing her arms around him. She had no idea what compelled her to do this, but it just felt so...right.

"Gary...I thought I...I was going to lose you..." Leaf spoke through her sobs, the sound of relief ringing through her ears and calming her.

"Hey, calm down...I only saw you not too long ago," Gary smiled, trying not to sound too overwhelmed by this.

Leaf sighed. "N...no you didn't. Giovanni kidnapped me, he's been holding me prisoner for a few days..."

"That heartless bastard!" Gary growled. "How could he do that?!"

He pulled Leaf closer as she clung onto him for dear life - she just didn't want to let go.

Their bodies couldn't have been much closer, pressed together between tears of joy, relief and pain...

Gary released her from his tight grip, cupping her face in his hands. "Leaf Green, the Legendary Caller. Sounds a little weird at the moment; but hey, I can get used to it," he grinned.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "But if you were imprisoned by Giovanni...then who on earth was your imposter?"

"I think I can explain."

The four of them looked up to see a figure hovering above them.

It was May. She was standing on the back of Leaf's Charizard, with another pokemon by her side.

She continued on, jumping off Charizard and gesturing to the pokemon next to her, "This is Zoroark. She belongs to Giovanni and she used an illusion to disguise herself as Leaf, so we wouldn't be suspicious of her capture."

Gary was fuming. "What?! That sneaky little bitch -_ lemme at her!_"

Gary lunged forward in anger.

"No! Leave her alone!" May snapped, standing right in front of her.

"But-"

"Problems aren't always solved by fighting, Gary. I thought you knew better," May looked to the ground, she then moved out of the way. "Anyway, Zoroark has realised the error of her ways; evil and obedience towards a cruel master is all she's ever known. She deserves another chance..."

Drew did nothing as he watched tears pour out of her eyes. His fists were clenched and his body felt cold as he realised what was happening.

"It was so easy to judge her at first, but when I finally saw all the pain she's been through over the past few years, I just couldn't bear to hurt her."

May turned to Leaf, who was watching with wide eyes. "You know how it feels to have people look at you and make assumptions. You know how it feels to be told that you're something you're not. Zoroark is the same..."

The Pokemon smiled with such gratitude, nuzzling into May.

"Yes...I do know how it feels," Leaf whispered.

**"I'm so sorry."**

She jumped a little at the telepathic voice in her mind. "All is forgiven, Zoroark. Besides...you deserve a second chance."

Professor Oak was astounded by the maturity from these girls.

Gary looked on as Leaf let go of his hand and walked towards May and Zoroark.

She knelt down beside the Pokemon as Mewtwo looked on. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," she smiled. "Giovanni's gone. Mewtwo and I destroyed this place with zero regrets...you're finally free."

**"You're too kind..."**

"Thank you," she whispered, standing up, looking over at her Charizard.

"Long time no see, Char," she giggled.

Charizard wasn't one to smile, but seeing Leaf again put the hugest of grins on his face.

"_Charizard!_"

He lowered his head and she embraced him dearly. He adored her.

May smiled fondly at this reunion between trainer and partner. She glanced over at Drew, but he wasn't smiling over like Professor Oak and Gary were.

His eyes were planted to the ground, an unhappy look upon his face.

He hadn't spoken a single word. What was wrong with him?

"Drew?" May called over. He didn't even look up.

It was as if his body was made of stone, he wasn't moving.

She slowly made her way over to him. Zoroark watched from the distance with curiosity, wondering why May seemed to care so deeply for him.

"What's wrong with you..?" she whispered.

Drew looked up, and the first thing May noticed was the blatant confusion in his eyes.

Something just wasn't right here.

She was about to speak again, but Drew cut her off.

_"I...I just don't understand."_

May had to keep a level head. "None of us understand this Drew, not even Leaf."

However - as soon as May spoke her name - his expression darkened and he automatically clenched his fists. She gulped.

"No, you have no idea what I'm talking about May! You don't know anything!"

She was taken aback by his sudden aggression, he was never like this. "Tell me...please," she murmured, trying her hardest not to raise her voice to him.

However, he ignored her completely. "How...how can she have so much control..." he muttered to himself.

May turned to look at Leaf and Gary who were just as stunned as she was.

What was Drew keeping from them?

"**HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!**"

May jumped back from the sudden noise as Drew turned back around. Usually he wore a smug grin across his face, but right now May could sense fear, confusion and panic.

"Drew...you have to calm down..." she spoke, taking his hands and entwining them with hers in an effort to calm him down.

For a moment, Drew seemed okay as he allowed her to hold his hands.

"What are you hiding from us?" May asked.

Drew stared over at Leaf, the anger returning once more. "She can't be the Legendary Caller! It's impossible!"

May knew that being quiet and understanding was going to get her nowhere. Something was terribly wrong with Drew right now and she needed to know why.

"It's not impossible! Leaf summoned Mewtwo and destroyed Team Rocket in two blasts, you're wrong!" she near-screamed back.

Drew exhaled sharply. "You don't understand the situation here May! Leaf is not the Caller, I'm not a liar!"

By now, Drew was gripping onto her hands so tightly she was convinced he was going to cut off all the circulation to her fingers.

May moved closer. She needed the truth now and she knew exactly how to press his buttons to get it out of him.

She put her lips close to his ear. "_You're a liar, Drew,_" she spoke harshly.

Saying those four words almost killed her inside.

Gary watched on from the sidelines, realising what May was doing. Gary knew exactly how to make Drew angry and May had clearly learnt a thing or two from him.

"What did you say?" he spat.

May took a deep breath. "I said: you're a liar, Drew. You're an attention seeker. Can't you stand the fact that Leaf saved us all?!"

Drew's eyes grew larger with pure anger as he ripped his hands away from hers. "You little bitch!" he snapped. "You have to believe me, Leaf is not the fucking Caller!"

Leaf could feels tears welling up in her eyes as May and Drew threw verbal insults back and forth at each other.

It was _all_ because of her...

"Well if she's not the Caller, then who is?!" May snarled. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the truth.

Drew stopped for a moment, looking May up and down. "I am," he spat.

"_What_?!" May shrieked.

He smirked, before throwing his arm up in the air. "_Rayquaza, I summon you!_" he yelled.

The ground began to quake and the sky turned to dark.

The smirk had disappeared from Drew's face as he was concentrating. He began to shine green, the same colour as his monstrous Legendary Pokemon.

No... Leaf thought as Gary tried to pull her away. Could Drew really have the same powers at her?!

More than one Legendary Caller... No wonder Giovanni failed his mission.

He didn't think outside of the box for something so simple as that. None of them did. They didn't even give it a second thought.

Leaf looked over to see the Professor trying to drag May away before she was blinded by the light.

"No!" she screamed. "**DREW**!"

All she wanted was for Drew to tell her the truth...but she didn't think it would be so shocking.

Her plan backfired horribly, she felt ashamed for angering him like she did.

A huge black hole appeared and seemed to rip the dark sky apart.

Sure enough, Drew was right. Although deep down, May believed every word he was telling her.

After all, her intuition was hardly ever wrong.

Tears streamed down her face as the gigantic Pokemon shot out of the hole in the sky, and hovered around Drew as the light faded.

May shook herself out of the Professor's grasp and stumbled over to where Drew was standing, looking up at Rayquaza with the hugest of smirks on his face.

"Drew...I'm so sorry for saying those things, I really am... I didn't mean any of it, I believed everything you said to me!" she apologised frantically.

Drew looked down at her and her jaw flew open.

She gasped.

_This wasn't Drew_. His face wore something that resembled an nasty, twisted smile; and his eyes...they weren't emeralds anymore.

They were completely black.

"Maybelle Maple..." he muttered, caressing her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

She glared at him, her stomach doing knots inside of her. "Drew, _this isn't you!_ Who are you?!" she barked.

May remembered a similar thing thing happening to Gary at the base a few days ago. He was arguing with Drew, and his eyes had turned the very same shade as Drew's were now.

Zoroark explained on the way that she was controlling Gary's mind at the time, and that was why he was acting so strangely.

Could Rayquaza be doing the same thing to Drew?

The large Pokemon began to descend. Drew grabbed May, threw her over his shoulder and then jumped on its back.

"**MAY!**" Leaf screamed, running toward Rayquaza, who was beginning to ascend back into the sky.

However, Mewtwo foresaw what would happen if he let her go.

His mission was to protect Leaf, and he wasn't about to lose her now. Mewtwo ran after the frantic brunette and stopped her immediately, lifting her up as she struggled to free herself.

_It was for her own good._

Rayquaza was too high in the sky for Mewtwo to reach, and he couldn't attack without hurting - or possibly killing - May and Drew in the process.

There was nothing he could do, the future was set in stone for now.

"_MEWTWO, DO SOMETHING!_" Leaf screamed.

**"I can't,"** Mewtwo spoke telepathically. Leaf began to cry hysterically as he set her down with Gary, who had already tried to stop Rayquaza along with Zoroark. They both failed.

There was no stopping this Legendary.

Drew stood atop of Rayquaza and looked down. May was struggling and screaming as he held her firmly over his shoulder.

"Stop it," he ordered, "Or I'll throw you off and kill you!"

May looked down. It was a long way; Leaf, Gary and the Professor all looked like ants. Even Mewtwo looked small.

The brunette knew it wasn't Drew who was saying those words.

_He was being controlled, it wasn't him!_

But hearing those words come out of his mouth, with his voice...

It was simply too much to bear.

May stopped struggling. There was no way out of this other than death, and she just couldn't resort to that.

Drew put her down from his shoulder and stared into her sapphire eyes with interest.

They were nearing the portal that Rayquaza emerged from. "Wh...where are you taking me?!" she managed to speak.

"We're going to the Legendary Kingdom under orders of the King. You're going to love it there," he smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me, Drew..? I...I..." she whispered as tears poured down her cheeks, unable to finish her sentence.

Not that Drew let her anyway. "You'll see, now hold onto something," he jeered as Rayquaza began to shoot itself back into the portal.

May's shrieks were deafening, but it was music to Drew's ears. She had no choice but to hold on to him as they travelled to a completely different world.

Rayquaza moved so fast, that May couldn't even hear her screams anymore.

By the power of Rayquaza, the speed didn't even phase Drew. He looked down at May as she buried her head in his chest, screaming and sobbing violently.

He began to laugh. His heart was cold and his soul was virtually non-existent.

May's theory from earlier was indeed correct, Rayquaza had full control over Drew's body.

As they made their way through the passage from the human world and arrived at the Legendary Kingdom, May looked up at the boy she thought she knew.

_You know, they say you never really know what you have until it's gone._

As she stared into the eyes that resembled a dark void, May silently wondered if she would ever get her Drew back.

Drew was never just her friend - or just her teammate - he was always more than that.

She was in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Uh...I don't know what's going on.

Bam. This is what I ended up with at 4am, the things I do for you guys ;)

I named this chapter after my favourite song from the Fairy Tail soundtrack, it's amazing. :')

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts back! ^_^ So please leave a review! I'm putting a lot of time into this story, I updated pretty fast and reviews make me so happy! :)

Love you guys.

-Tay


	13. Chapter 13: Having the Wings

200 reviews already? Wow, thank you so much! This chapter is named after a song from the Fairy Tail soundtrack, but it might be called Those Who Have Wings instead...I'm not entirely sure of the correct translation. Anyways, I prefer this name. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my Pokemon White 2 game. lols<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 12: Having the Wings**

**...**

* * *

><p>Saffron City appeared to be frozen in time. The citizens cowered in fear over what they'd just witnessed; some outside while others were glued to their windows.<p>

Leaf dropped to her knees, her vision blurry. She could hardly believe any of this but it was all so true.

"That bastard!" Gary yelled in pure anger, pacing around back and forth. He knew his words weren't going to reach Drew but he had to let off steam somehow.

Professor Oak stared continually at the portal in the dark, cloudy sky. This was all so unexpected, the Professor had heard myths about potentially rare Callers but to think that one of them had been hiding under his nose the entire time?

But this wasn't right at all. Rayquaza had taken full control over Drew's body but why would it do such a thing? Mewtwo didn't try to control Leaf like that.

Zoroark sat on the ground, tears spiking at the brim of her eyes as she realised it: May was gone.

She was the only person who ever truly made her feel wanted...

The spiky haired brunet made his way over to Mewtwo, looking up with desperate eyes. "Hey, cat! You have to take us to wherever Drew took May! We have to save her!"

"I don't appreciate being called 'cat', it's degrading," Mewtwo huffed, still speaking through telepathy.

"Well whatever!" Gary roared back. "Please, I'm begging you. Take us to the Kingdom!"

Mewtwo turned to look at Leaf, who was gazing up at the sky with a fiery look in her eyes. She balled her hands up into tight fists.

"As it is now my duty to protect Leafia, I can't risk it."

"No! All she wants is to go up there and get her friends back, can't you see that?!" Gary protested.

"I...I guess so," he hung his head. They didn't stand a chance against the King alone, but perhaps there was another way.

"Take us to the Legendary Kingdom. Please..." Gary whispered softly.

Mewtwo sighed; what choice did he have? "Very well."

"Heh. Thanks kitty," Gary grinned.

"Don't push it," Mewtwo shot him a glare.

Gary knelt down beside Leaf. "Hey, Mewtwo is taking us to the Kingdom to save May...and to save Drew from himself."

Leaf tried to smile but her heart wasn't there. "Thank you Gary, Mewtwo...but all of this...it's all my fault isn't it!"

Gary had never seen her like this before. Leaf was an absolute mess; you could tell that Giovanni just left her to rot while he kept her imprisoned.

He hated the thought of her feeling scared and alone...she probably thought that nobody was coming after her either.

Gary knelt down beside her and placed him firm hands on her shoulders. "No, it's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong Leaf, don't blame yourself."

"I..." she looked into his wide eyes. "I somehow managed to summon Mewtwo, and that was what turned Drew into that monster. I did this!"

Mewtwo lowered his head. "It was always going to happen, Leafia. I foresaw it, the future was inevitable. That was the reason I stopped sealing myself away and came to save you, Drew was going to turn no matter what, and if I didn't come to save you then the consequences would have been far more disastrous than this."

Leaf sniffed, wiping her eyes furiously. "You mean, Drew was going to turn on us regardless of whether you showed up?"

The Legendary nodded.

"But why?" Gary asked.

Mewtwo shook his head, "I'll explain everything later, but if we're going we have to leave now."

"Of course," Leaf nodded, standing up. She didn't care about herself, she just wanted to go to the Kingdom to save Drew and May.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't be going with you," Professor Oak sighed.

Gary blinked. "Gramps? Why not?"

The Professor smiled. "I can't. I have the school to attend to and a certain broken base to fix up by tomorrow," he turned to look at Zoroark.

"Heh...sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

He continued on. "I'm sorry, I just have too many responsibilities to attend to here. I have faith in you all though, you can do it."

"Thanks Gramps," Gary smiled, hugging his grandfather.

The Professor smiled too.

He knew - putting Gary as a member of this team was a good idea. He was finally starting to mature and put others before himself.

"Let's go," Mewtwo nodded. "I can't fly, but I can still teleport us there."

"Hang on," Leaf spoke, "What about our families? They're going to want to know where we are..."

Mewtwo answered her. "They won't. I have the power to send us to the Kingdom but by the time you arrive back, I can make sure that almost no time has passed at all in this world."

"Nice," Gary murmured.

Leaf nodded, although she was uncertain of how Mewtwo could do that. She was scared, but she knew what she had to do.

Mewtwo began the process of teleport, but not before erasing the day's events from the minds of the Saffron City citizens.

"Good luck," Professor Oak nodded, heading off on his Skarmory.

Mewtwo knew that Leaf was the perfect human partner for him, he had so much faith in her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get up<em>."

The world from the eyes of the sapphire eyed brunette was disoriented and not fully together.

Her head was spinning. "Ugh..." she groaned.

She opened her eyes and was face to face with Drew, the one responsible for bringing her here.

The Legendary Kingdom...

She sat up, peering around with interest.

May had expected Drew to take her to a castle or some other form of royal building...but instead they were slap bang in the middle of a town. It looked like something out of the Middle Ages.

Crowds of people were gathered around, staring at her, Drew and Rayquaza.

"Why are there people here..?" she muttered. If this was the Kingdom of the Legendaries, then why were there ordinary people here?

"These people aren't ordinary humans like you in the slightest. They are the Kindaneers and they all possess magical abilities," Drew replied, his voice stone-like.

May swallowed hard. She was simply going to have to get used to this Drew whether she liked it or not.

And she really, _really_ didn't like it.

"Then where are the Legendaries?" she asked dryly.

"That's a human being from Earth?"

"I never knew they looked so much like us..."

"How do they get by without magic? Well apart from the Callers obviously."

The people here knew about the Legendary Callers?

May wanted to ask them questions about it, but Drew pulled her over to him before she could.

He released his Roselia - who was also under the power of Rayquaza - and ordered her to create some kind of bind to tie May's hands behind her back

"Hey!" she tried to struggle, but Drew glared at her.

"Keep still."

"Or what?" she spat.

The large crowd of people were in awe. Unlike them, May had so much fiery passion inside of her.

Drew smirked. "Do you really want to know what I do to people who disobey?"

She stared back into his lifeless eyes. "You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Are they in love?" a little girl from the crowd asked.

May turned around to look at her and sure enough, Drew was right about them not being ordinary people.

The girl was flying, hovering in the air. She had white wings like an elegant swan.

Her mother shushed her immediately. "Celeste, you're in the presence of a Caller! Be quiet."

"But-"

"No, we're not in love," Drew smirked as he answered the girl's question.

Although it seemed stupid, hearing this from Drew made her heart drop.

"She's simply a prisoner of the King, nothing more," he nodded with a scowl.

"Please don't do this!" May screamed. "You're better than this, I know it!"

He caressed her cheek for a small moment, and May was sure that she saw a tiny bit of colour return to his pupils for just a split second.

Or maybe it was just her imagination.

"What am I doing..?" he muttered quietly to himself before taking his hand away.

"Drew...I know you're there. A part of you is still there!" Tears escaped the brim of her eyes and her body was quivering.

She wished she'd realised her love for him sooner. Her life as a quiet, intelligent girl with a double life back at home seemed like nothing compared to what she was faced with now.

Back in their world, May couldn't have Drew. Everybody loved him, she didn't stand a chance. He was cute and athletic, with gorgeous locks of hair and a charming smile underneath that demeaning smirk of his.

May knew it; on a few rare occasions she had seen his smile before.

Now, things had changed within the space of just a few hours. Drew had lost his spark and his smile, instead it was replaced by a monotone voice and a stone-face expression.

May on the other hand seemed to gain the spark that Drew had lost. Tears of rage dared to spill and the anger on her face was evident.

They were finally away from the high school scenario, yet May still couldn't have Drew.

They were destined to be kept apart.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, putting his cold hands on her bare shoulders, May had only been wearing a tee and a pair of jeans; her clothes seemed alien compared to what these people were wearing. The more she looked at it, she realised that the town was damaged and these people looked awfully poor.

"Don't touch me," she shuddered, his touch was making her shiver for all the wrong reasons.

He ignored her. Rayquaza lowered himself down to the ground and Drew pushed May towards him.

However, she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

"Mommy...why is nobody helping her..?"

May looked up to see the young winged girl in floods of tears, clearly outraged at the treatment that May was receiving.

A few of the other children were terrified; some were crying while others were staring with their mouths wide open. The adults simply looked away. The Kindaneers were ashamed that all they could do was stand there and allow this to happen but what choice did they have?

The mother turned to her daughter, blinking back tears. "We can't help her. Callers have far more power over us, especially one the three Dark Callers like him. They're dangerous. The King would destroy us for good this time if we tried to rebel..."

"But-"

Her mother shushed her immediately. "Not now!" she hissed, before turning back to the scene in front of her.

"If you don't willingly come to the skies with me then I'll have to drag you there. The King wants you," Drew exhaled sharply, starting to lose his patience.

May stood her ground. She refused to give in to Drew, she wouldn't do it. "I'll never obey you or some stupid King!" she spat.

"Disobedient _wench_," he jeered, before snatching her by the waist.

Before May could even process what was happening, Drew grabbed a sword from a nearby Kindaneer and held it to her throat.

May gasped, not even daring to move.

"Say you'll come with me and I'll spare your pretty little head," he murmured into her ear.

"N...No!" she hissed back. "I'll never listen to you!"

He growled angrily, before pulling her right into him and tightening his grip. She could feel the coldness of the metal on her skin, as well as the warmth from Drew's body behind. One slash, and it was all over.

She had no idea what Drew was capable of under the control of Rayquaza and she couldn't let him kill her. She had to survive.

"Fine! I'll go with you," she spoke, glaring at him.

"Good girl," he muttered. "Maybe you should try doing what I tell you next time, you feisty little _bitch_," he spat  
>as he pulled her onto Rayquaza. "Why the King has chosen you, I'll never know..."<p>

She wasn't even listening to him. May was wondering why Drew had taken her to the town of the Kindaneers first, rather than taking her straight to the skies while she was unconscious.

She then realised it was probably to scare them.

But why would the King want to scare the Kindaneers like that?

The lady in the crowd also called Drew a _Dark Caller_, like she knew who he was.

There was far more to this story than May knew.

She wasn't going to let Drew become her weakness, regardless of how she felt for him. All she wanted was to be home, to have things back the way they were.

But that wasn't going to happen and she knew it.

May let out a breath as Rayquaza rose up into the sky, her hands were still tied around her back. Drew slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, simply to hold her down.

Why did this mysterious King want her?

So many questions...yet May was receiving no answers back.

She was determined - no matter what Drew, Rayquaza or the King did to her - she was going to survive.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Legendary Kingdom..." Leaf spoke, taking in the scenery with wide eyes.<p>

It should have been absolutely beautiful. The Kingdom was a land above the clouds and various islands floated in midair. They were so huge, presumably because of the size of the Legendaries supposedly residing here.

There were just two things wrong with this Kingdom. It was left in complete and utter darkness; and despite the fact that it was the Legendary Kingdom, no Legendaries resided here.

They were on the outskirts of the main land, and they could see a sad looking city nearby.

"It's not how I imagined it would be at all..." Gary muttered.

To Gary and Leaf's surprise, both Mewtwo and Zoroark looked as shocked as they were.

"I haven't seen this Kingdom in a long time, I knew the King would make changes but I didn't think the place would ever look

like this..." Mewtwo spoke sadly.

"I...I...I left the Kingdom a long time ago, my home...it's changed so much. The whole place looks so sad..."

Both Gary and Leaf stared at them before exclaiming, "You can talk?!"

"Yes she can," Mewtwo muttered. "I can, also."

Leaf was so surprised, both Zoroark and Mewtwo could physically speak to them.

"We can speak to you while we're in the both parts of the Kingdom," Zoroark quietly explained . "It's only while we're in the human world that we communicate with telepathy."

"Oh..." Leaf spoke, before looking over to find that Gary had disappeared from her side. He had sat himself down at the edge of the island, his feet dangling down. Umbreon had released himself from his Poke Ball and was nuzzling him affectionately.

He pet him on the head before continuing to stare out into the horizon of darkness.

"Gare?"

He turned around to see Leaf standing behind him.

"Hey," he mustered up a smile.

"We're going to save them you know. This Kingdom too. I don't care what Mewtwo says, we'll find a way." Leaf sat herself down by him.

He didn't say anything back.

"What's wrong..?" she murmured.

"It's...I just...I feel so useless."

Leaf was taken aback, she'd never seen him like this before. Gary was always the one who never backed down; he was always determined to achieve and his ever-glowing spirit was evident.

But now...he looked ready to give up.

"Is it because I'm a Caller?" Leaf asked gently.

"It's because...both of you are. I saw Drew's real power before, and there's no way I could even begin to compare to him! I'm weak! Then there's you; I stood with Gramps and Drew and I watched you summon Mewtwo like that. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, that look in your eyes is something I'll never forget."

Leaf gasped in surprise. Gary had let the barriers around him come crashing down; something he'd never done before.

He swallowed hard. "I'm just going to get in the way, I'm no use to any of you. I should never have come here..."

"Don't talk like that," Leaf looked him directly in the eye. "You're not useless...you just don't understand. I need you here with me!"

Gary blinked. "Why? You already have Mewtwo and Zoroark, why would you need me?"

"Because you know me better than they ever will; we're teammates and I'd trust you with my life."

She flashed him her best smile and he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah..." he smiled back, before pulling her into an embrace.

"This sounds so girly but...ugh, fuck it. I have to say it: I'm so happy you came back into my life."

He then gently kissed her forehead, and she blushed slightly.

"Same here Gary," she giggled, looking away coyly.

"Now let's go save 'em," he nodded. He had a determined look on his face.

She stood up and turned to her Legendary. "Mewtwo...do you live here in this Kingdom?"

"Not exactly. I am a Legendary Pokemon, but none of the other Legendaries truly accepted me for it, as I was created by humans. The ancestors of Giovanni, to be exact."

Gary blinked. "So that's why Giovanni was so desperate to find the Caller? So he could force them to summon you?"

"Exactly," he continued. "Although I have no idea why Giovanni was so convinced that the Caller he was searching for was female..."

"I was thinking about that too," Leaf said. Something Zoroark mentioned earlier was also plaguing her mind. "Mewtwo, Zoroark said something about 'both parts of the Kingdom', what did she mean by it?"

Mewtwo looked at Zoroark. She shrugged. "You may as well explain how our Kingdom works now. They're trustworthy."

"Alright," Mewtwo nodded. "In this world, we have an importance scale. The King is the most important figure, then The Three come down just below him-"

"Who are The Three?" Gary interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," Mewtwo glared at the brunet.

"Sorry, kitty," he smiled sheepishly.

"Quiet, human. Anyway, The Three are a team of three Legendary Pokemon who live under the King: Giratina, Darkrai and Rayquaza. The King has magical powers above any other and he turned these three Pokemon, who used to have good hearts, into his personal slaves. Their Callers were also caught up in this slavery as a result, which is the reason why Drew acted the way he did before. He was the last Caller to turn to the darkness, and now...this spells major trouble for the Kingdom."

"Oh I see..." Leaf murmured.

"They have a notorious reputation in the Kingdom and they're labelled as Dark Callers. These Callers are above normal Callers like Leaf in the importance scale."

Leaf bit her lip for a moment. "So it goes: The King, The Three, Dark Callers, Normal Callers and then Humans?"

"Not quite," Zoroark interjected. "As I mentioned before, there are two parts to this Kingdom. The part that we're currently in is the skies. This is where the Legendaries live, and Callers are able to summon them from here to Earth."

Mewtwo nodded, taking over. "The second part to our world is below us, where a race known as the Kindaneers reside."

"Kindaneers..?" Gary muttered to himself.

"The Kindneers are a lot like humans as they have similar bodies. Their minds also work in the same way as yours and they feel the same kind of emotions that humans feel also."

"Then why are these Kindaneers higher up on the importance scale than I am?" Gary asked.

"Because they possess something that humans lack; magical abilities. Depending on your parents, you would be born with certain powers inside of you. Magic is a part of their everyday lives."

"I need to meet these Kindaneers," Gary spoke urgently. These people seemed to remind him of something.

"Well we're not," Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "_That_ is the reason why you two are here," he sighed, motioning out to the dark city and the terrifying castle in the horizon.

"Is...that where the The King and The Three are? Where Drew's taken May?" Gary asked, unable to take his eyes away from the darkness that lay ahead.

They were currently residing on the outskirts of the dark city, a smart place for Mewtwo to teleport to.

"I...we..." Leaf stuttered as she stared at the dark side of the Kingdom ahead, "We have to do something about this! This isn't just about saving May anymore...this whole Kingdom is messed up..."

"There's nothing can we do about it unless the King can be defeated, but nobody can do it," Zoroark hung her head, her mind floating back to that fateful day.

"Who is this King?" Leaf asked.

"That's just it, we don't know who he is," Mewtwo replied. "We know the backstory of how and why he became the ruthless King of the Legendaries, everyone does, but we don't know who he is. Nobody can remember his face."

Leaf, out of plain curiosity, asked Mewtwo to tell her and Gary the story of the King and his rise to power.

By the time he'd finished...Leaf was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

Gary entwined his hand with hers and squeezed it gently. She blushed a little.

This King...it was bad enough that he turned this whole Kingdom to darkness, but he also did something that completely tore at the heartstrings of the brunette.

He ripped the Legendaries and the Kindaneers apart, separating them for eternity.

But unbeknownst to Leaf, Gary knew something that she didn't.

His suspicions were confirmed. Gary remembered an old story that his grandfather used to read to him when he was young. A fairytale.

He remembered clearly, the book was entitled _Having the Wings_.

* * *

><p><em>The story was based upon two forms of civilisation: strong humans and Legendary Pokemon.<em>

_They lived together in perfect harmony, the same way that regular Pokemon and earth humans helped each other._

_Until one day, one of the strong humans was born with immense magic powers, and along with that an intense hatred for all Pokemon. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it._

_The boy's magic was one of manipulation, he could twist people's hearts and make them believe anything he wanted them to._

_But there was one thing he couldn't seem to manipulate, and that was the bond between the strong humans and the Legendary Pokemon._

_As he grew older, his hatred grew worse. He couldn't stand the sight of the Legendary Pokemon and he couldn't understand why the other strong humans didn't feel the same._

_One fateful day, the strong humans came together with the Legendaries and celebrated with the yearly Festival of Light._

_The boy had had enough of it all. He couldn't stand seeing these creatures so happy, while he was lying in a pit of despair._

_His anger got the better of him and he ended up doing something that he could have only dreamt of doing._

_One of the Legendary Pokemon who went by the name of Lugia was killed that day, by the magic of the boy with the twisted heart._

_The festival came to a grinding halt. Celebrations stopped as the strong humans looked on in fear at the boy. He was smiling nastily from ear to ear, proud of what he had accomplished._

_Three of the strongest Legendary Pokemon immediately swept down and tried to kill him, but his magic was much too strong. He manipulated their hearts and turned them into slaves. His slaves._

_The boy had these Pokemon destroy the skies the Legendaries once knew, separating it up into two sections._

_This sparked an outrage from the other Legendaries, and they tried to fight against him._

_They couldn't win, nobody could even dream of doing such a thing._

_Every single Legendary was beaten and manipulated by the King. He didn't kill them, but he made sure that the Legendaries were never going to befriend the strong humans ever again._

_That was how the book ended. With the Legendaries and the strong humans keeping themselves apart as the boy became King of the two lands._

* * *

><p>However, Gary recalled that there was something more.<p>

Upon reading the story by himself many years later, he turned to the back page where he found something that he had never seen before. A small paragraph. He remembered it clearly.

_**"The selfish actions of the boy may have cost the friendship between the Legendary Pokemon and the strong humans, but this war continues on. This book may have ended, but the story has only just begun."**_

Gary remembered, flashing back to his ten year old self. He was so confused, reading the paragraph over and over until it was engraved in his mind. He knew every word of it.

Up until this day, he couldn't understand what any of this meant. He thought it was a made-up fairytale

_Having the Wings..._

Now he understood perfectly. The storybook was exactly the same as Mewtwo's story, everything was matched apart from the strong humans had a name; the Kindaneers.

Even the title made sense to him. It was about standing up for what you believe in, facing your greatest fears and having the power to rise above the King and his hatred for all Pokemon.

Gary believed that he and Leaf were the next chapter of this story, it wasn't over.

It was never going to be over until they defeated the King.

They had to do it. Not only to save Drew and May but to save the Legendary Kingdom from eternal misery and sadness.

Gary looked at Leaf and gently wiped away her tears of anger for the King's selfishness and his creation of this sad world.

"It's not over Leafy," he whispered. "I may be powerless compared to you but I have to try. It's the only way."

"I know," she nodded, a spark in her eyes. She let go of Gary and looked out at the faraway castle.

"Mysterious King...we're going to find you," she spat.

"Ready to go?" Zoroark approached her side and asked. She wanted to head for the town as she had more explaining to do.

As Gary and Leaf were about to find out, they weren't the only ones who wanted rid of the King.

* * *

><p>May walked in silence with Drew as he took her to her prison cell, her eyes plastered to the floor. She could only hear the sound of their footsteps, synchronising together in perfect harmony. It was oddly soothing.<p>

As his cold hands lingered on her arms, she willed herself not to cry.

"Drew..." she whimpered suddenly as he stopped outside a door. The room was pitch black as it was night outside. "Please don't make me go in there. You know how much I hate the dark, _please_!"

"King's orders," he smirked mercilessly.

"You're heartless!" she spat.

"I'm loyal, Maybelle. Our great King needs you for something and you'll find out about it soon enough. For now...get out of my sight."

He slammed the door shut and left her in a pit of darkness. The day's events came crashing down on May like a ton of bricks.

She felt herself falling down, bringing up her knees and hugging them like a small child as she let all her emotions out.

As she cried, May remembered something that happened many months ago, a little while before Gary and Leaf found their way to them.

Back when May and Drew were simply a duo, a power-cut occurred in the base one day, emerging the two if them in darkness.

It wasn't a huge deal for Drew at all as he waited for the Professor to either find some torches or fix the problem.

But May freaked out. The dark was one of those things that she just hated, she had to have some kind of light to function properly.

Drew could hear her heavy breathing and soft whimpers from where he was standing, before cautiously making his way over and putting his arms around her.

_"You'll be alright, it's just me..."_ he gently whispered into her ear. He already knew of her fear.

_"I hate the dark! I'm scared, Drew..."_ she whimpered.

_"It'll be okay, the Professor's going to do something about it,"_ Drew smiled. _"You don't have to be scared, I'm here."_

In that moment, May felt as if Drew could protect her from anything.

Sure enough, the power was restored soon after and May remembered giving Drew the most grateful smile for helping her through one of her fears.

That was the day they truly bonded.

Now...he wasn't helping her through her fear. He didn't have his arms around her, telling her that he was here for her and he wouldn't let anything happen.

Drew simply threw her in with her greatest fear with no remorse or regret, the most horrible smirk on his face.

He always protected her from those who tried to hurt her.

But now the tables had turned. He was the one hurting her.

Her strength had gone and as long as Drew remained the way he was, May knew that she wouldn't be able to last this out much longer.

It was unbearable. her feelings for Drew were becoming almost out of her own control, but she didn't love this monster that was crawling around in his body, claiming to be him.

It was out of Drew's control and she knew that. He was lost within himself as the power of Rayquaza took over.

There was nothing she could do. Powerless to a Legendary Caller whom she was in love with, what could she do?

There was only one heart-wrenching answer to her question as she sobbed in anger and despair, all alone.

_Nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter and everything. The contest part at the end was a pretty depressing way to end it I know. I hate writing Drew like that, but I like throwing in all these plot twists and stuff ^_^ I don't have a lot to say today..

By the way: To anyone who's waiting for my one-shot Contestshipping sequel, it's nearly done and I'm going to post it next week so look out for it!

Please review, I'm so motivated and I'm working super hard on this story. I'm nearly done with the next chapter already ^_^

I love all of you.

-Tay


	14. Chapter 14: Cats and Callers

Hello again ^_^ Here's the next chapter of Codename Kitty, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 14: Cats and Callers**

**...**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone in all of its glory as Leaf and Gary followed Mewtwo and Zoroark forward. They were trying their best to stay calm, but the Legendaries were still inwardly upset with the state of their Kingdom.<p>

"Mewtwo, where are we going?" Leaf asked.

They'd been walking for a couple of hours now, yet Mewtwo still hadn't told them where exactly they were going.

The sky was bleak and the scenery wasn't too different. All previous forms of life here had vanished, leaving behind withered trees and plants, along with an echoing silence.

All in all, this world was in pure chaos.

"There are four Legendaries and their Callers residing in an old town not too far away from here, I can sense them. Something has happened regarding them but I can't figure it out, so we need to go and find them."

"How far have we got left to walk?!" came an irritated voice.

Gary was purposefully lagging behind Leaf and the Legendaries, showing a definite lack of enthusiasm.

"Gary! Just shut up and get over here!" Leaf glared at him.

"Why do I have legs..? If only Gramps got me a decent sized flying type, I could have taken it here with me."

"You have legs because you're an _adorable_ little human."

Leaf grinned as Gary stared daggers at her. He hated the fact that Leaf was seen as more important than him, simply because she had Mewtwo on her side.

"That doesn't make you better than me," he muttered.

"Relax, I'm kidding," she smiled breezily. Leaf slowed down so she could walk next to him. "You remember what I told you before, right?"

He nodded, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. "Yep. You pretty much poured your heart and soul into telling me about how much you want me."

"Now that is just twisting my words," she huffed. "I said _need you_, not _want you_."

"Same thing." Gary licked his lips, fully aware that Leaf was subconsciously watching his every move. "Why do you keep staring at me? I know I'm fascinating and all but come on Leafy."

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself," she rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why you have no friends."

"Meh, Cam's all I need. Although I haven't seen him much lately..."

Leaf gulped. Gary still didn't know the truth about Cameron and she couldn't break it to him right now, it wasn't the time.

What was she supposed to say - Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it earlier but your best friend is actually a Team Rocket executive and a creepy pervert?

"Hey, what about me?" Leaf feigned innocence. She had to quickly speak up before Gary could sense that there was something wrong.

"_You_ want to be my friend?" he patronised her.

Her cheeks flushed red. "No that wasn't what I meant! W...what am I to you?"

He stopped smirking. "What do you mean by that?"

Why did she have to say that..?

"What do you see me as? A friend? Are we just teammates..?" she repeated herself, looking down to the ground.

"I...uh..." Gary was having trouble with this, he didn't know what Leaf was to him. She wasn't just a friend to him anymore, she was just...Leaf. "I don't know..."

"Oh..." she muttered, leaving Gary to think about whether or not he'd said the wrong thing.

"No, it's not that I don't like you because I do, it's just that I don't see you as just a friend...I don't know what you are to me."

She smiled. "Hm. Maybe this journey will help us find ourselves as well as our friends."

Her smile was so heartwarming and pretty that it made Gary want to push her up against a nearby tree and kiss her for hours.

Nope, definitely not just friends.

"Hurry up, human. You're lagging behind."

The kitty just _had_ to ruin his daydream.

"Dammit Mewtwo! If you weren't so freaking powerful I'd beat the hell out of you!" Gary glared up at the Legendary.

"You're all talk," Mewtwo simpered. "I happen to be one of the strongest Legendary Pokemon, you wouldn't last two seconds against me."

"Don't tempt me, feline!"

"Now now guys, stop fighting," Leaf shot a grin in Gary's direction.

"He is so annoying! It's like having Drew back with us."

Leaf fell quiet at the mention of Drew's name. Right now, he was no longer their teammate. They weren't allies. Drew was a threat and he and the others had to be stopped.

If anything happened to May because of him, _god forbid..._

Gary seemed to pick up on her change in attitude. "Hey...what's up?" he asked carefully.

"Ahem..._whipped_," Mewtwo smirked, faking a cough. Gary growled at him.

"Gare, you need to learn to make friends with my Legendary. I can't have my two favourite guys fighting all the time!" Leaf grinned, nudging Gary with her elbow. She had to put her negativity aside and concentrate on what was happening next.

Gary grunted. "Not happening, Leafy."

"Well don't annoy him then! Mewtwo could easily kill you and I don't want to have to explain your death to Professor Oak!"

Gary gulped as Mewtwo turned and looked at him with a creepy smirk.

"Lay off him Mewtwo, the poor boy's quaking in his boots," Zoroark laughed.

"I am not, you stupid bitch!" Gary yelled.

Leaf smiled to herself as Zoroark screamed some kind of insult back to Gary as she chased him.

Having Zoroark and Mewtwo with them was just like having May and Drew back.

In the days where the Legendary Kingdom didn't exist in their lives, where all she was worried about was high school dramas and what people thought about her. Leaf knew she was better than that. Deep down, she knew that there was more to life than whether or not your homework was due in tomorrow; or if the cute boy on the football team was actually smiling at you.

He was, of course.

All of this was set to change. Leaf was no longer an ordinary girl in a new school.

She was a fearless Legendary Caller. There were more like her, she had a family - an entire breed like her that she never even knew about.

But unlike Gary, Leaf was always up for making new friends and talking to people who she'd never spoken to before.

"It's getting late," Mewtwo spoke. "I can also see the town in sight."

"Are we meeting the four Callers tonight?" Leaf asked.

"We have nowhere else to go," Zoroark shrugged. "Plus we need to find out why they're here. Only Dark Callers ever enter this world, normal Callers never do. The Legendaries come to them, not the other way around."

"So they're not supposed to be here?" Gary questioned.

"No," Mewtwo replied. "And neither are you. If the King knew there was a human in the skies, he'd want to get rid of it immediately. Callers too, which is why they're hiding out in the old town."

Gary sweatdropped. "So you mean to tell me that if the King finds out we're here, he's going to kill Leaf and I?!"

"What?" Leaf spoke up, overhearing the conversation. "Would the King really do that..?"

"Yes, which is why we need to find these Callers immediately. This was why I didn't want either of you to come here, but I can protect both of you if something happens."

"So you _are_ a nice Pokemon!" Gary smirked.

"Stay out of my way," Mewtwo grumbled.

It was night by the time they entered the town.

However, Gary was sensing a strange aura the moment they stepped foot inside.

Was it déjà vu? Everything about this place seemed so familiar to him.

Then it dawned on him. This was the town that the strong humans lived in in Having the Wings. Where the Festival of Light was held.

...and where Lugia died.

Despite the fact that this town had been run down by darkness and time, it was exactly the same place, like the pictures from the book.

This so-called fairytale was actually reality.

However, it looked so different now. The entire place was silent, covered in darkness and the buildings looked so old and broken down.

The Kindaneers didn't live here in this once-happy town anymore. They were sent away, down below the clouds.

This place was a ghost town.

"Where are the Callers?" Gary asked, trying to distract himself from the story.

Mewtwo stopped in front of a large looking building. "Let's go. If we're going to save May then we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Right," Leaf nodded, stepping forward and knocking on the door.

Soon enough, a girl answered the door and Leaf nearly passed out.

This girl had long, wavy orange locks with strands of purple dyed into it. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a blue kimono-like short dress with a white sash tied across her stomach and into a bow at the back. Her choker necklace and knee length boots matched with her dress and on her head, she wore an odd head accessory that Leaf had only ever seen on a Pokemon.

It was the strange, silver oval-looking shape that resided on the head of the Legendary Suicune.

But Leaf didn't care about all that. What she cared about was the girl underneath all this.

"Misty?" she whispered, completely breathless.

Misty looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "No way. L...Leaf? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." she muttered, absolutely stunned at Misty's attire, she looked beautiful. Leaf guessed she was Suicune's Caller.

Were Callers supposed to be this elegant? Leaf looked awful right now and she knew it, she felt slightly intimidated by Misty's beauty.

The redhead's eyes swivelled around to see Gary and two Legendary Pokemon.

The girl was at a loss for words.

"Mist? What's going on out there?"

Another recognisable voice...

"No way..." Gary muttered, recognising the voice immediately.

"Anyway, you all need to come inside quickly! We're not supposed to be here, we're in hiding," Misty spoke quickly, not taking her eyes of Leaf.

The redhead couldn't help but think: was this girl a Legendary Caller too?

She moved out of the way, allowing the four of them inside.

Leaf gasped as she stepped foot in the room and saw the other three Legendary Callers.

"Oh my Arceus..." Gary muttered.

The recognisable voice belonged to Ash Ketchum, Drew's best friend from back in their world.

Gary was dumbfounded by his appearance. Ash was wearing a long golden yellow open trench coat, with black zig zag stripe decorations near the bottom. He was wearing dark blue three-quarter-length slacks and his black hair seemed longer and shaggier than before, with tints of yellow at the tips. Electricity flowed through his body and every now and again, you could see tiny sparks flowing down his arms. Like Misty, he had a strange grey accessory on his head, but this time it resembled the mask of the Legendary Pokemon Raikou. He also had a strange black mark near his eye.

"What are you starin' at?" Ash grinned, having gotten over his initial shock of seeing Gary and Leaf along with two Legendaries here.

"Wh...why are you wearing that?" Gary asked.

"Because Misty said we need to look important," he grinned, glancing over at Raikou who was standing next to him. "But to be honest, I think it's because she just likes the costumes we found."

"Found?" Leaf blinked. "You mean you just found what you're wearing now?"

"Yeah," Ash shrugged casually.

He was about to tell them where until somebody cut him off.

"Jeez Ash, don't we have more important things to ask them right now?!"

Leaf looked over and saw another girl, she recognised her as one of the nicer cheerleaders she had come across in the human world. Her name was Georgia.

She was beautiful. Most of her long fiery hair was tied back into a ponytail, with the exception of a couple of strands at the front as well as her side bangs, which were left down. Her element was definitely fire as she wore a red dress. As she walked, the bottom part of her dress looked like actual flames and she had fiery bird-like wings to complete her outfit. Her Legendary was Moltres, the fire bird hung over her head.

"I suppose..." Ash muttered.

"I didn't even know Mewtwo was still with us," Misty muttered as she looked up at him.

"I always have been, Mistatia. I've been with you every step of the way and I'll stay till the bitter end."

"I like you already, Mewtwo," Misty smirked. "And I'm guessing that Leaf is your Caller?"

"How did you know?" The brunette asked.

"Us Callers can sense certain things, and as soon as I answered the door to you, I knew you were bonded with Mewtwo," Misty explained. "That was why I was so surprised."

_"That I can understand...but why is a human here?"_

Leaf and Gary both turned their heads and saw another Caller walking into the room with his Pokemon.

His white hair was stuck up and he had black around his eyes. This Caller was wearing a trench coat similar to Ash's, only it was white and had the sleeves cut off. His coat bore stripes and it looked as if it had orange and blue wires running up and down the material, in resemblance to his Legendary Deoxys. He was wearing dark slacks with the orange and blue stripe decorations, as well as gladiator sandals. He had strange looking bracelets on his wrists.

"Stop it with the _human_ talk, you're no better than me, Brendan," Gary grinned.

"Shut it, Oak. I have more power than you do," he grinned back to him.

Gary had only spoken to Brendan once back in the human world, and they easily got along because of their one thing in common - their casual dislike for Drew.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Stop it! This is serious!"

"Sorry..." Brendan and Gary muttered, trying to avert Misty's angry gaze.

Georgia bit her lip, looking at Mewtwo. "But Brendan is right in what he said, why did you bring a human here? If the King knew that the taboo had been broken like this, he'd rage hell on the human world!"

"I know that, Georgiana, but he insisted," Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "I was stuck, so I had to bring him with me.

"Hey!" Gary yelled at Mewtwo, before turning to Georgia. "So...you mean to say that if the King knows I'm here, he'll destroy the human world?!"

"No," Georgia replied nonchalantly, "He'll kill you and _then_ destroy your world. If he found any of us Callers, he'd try and kill us and our Legendaries on the spot."

"Well this just gets better..." Gary muttered.

"So why are you in this world?" Ash asked. "Do you know more than we do? Something brought us here months ago, and we've been stuck here ever since."

"Months ago?!" Leaf questioned. "What are you talking about? I saw you at school a mere couple of days ago Ash! Georgia, Misty and Brendan too!"

"The sense of time is different in this kingdom," Misty took over. "Three months in this Kingdom is a day in the human world."

"So...you've been here for nine months..." Leaf repeated softly, hardly believing it herself.

She only saw them three days ago, on the day of her kidnapping by Giovanni.

"We've been waiting for more Callers to turn up here for so long..." Georgia sighed.

Leaf just didn't know what to say. Although it explained why their hair was longer and why they looked a little older.

"There's a reason of why we're here," Mewtwo spoke, before proceeding to tell everyone about Drew turning to darkness, and May's kidnapping.

They were shocked. They'd all been preparing for the day when the third and final Dark Caller would turn, but they weren't expecting this.

"I never liked Drew, not even in the human world!" Brendan spat.

"So _he_ was the final Dark Caller..." Misty muttered.

"Drew..? But he was so nice...why did it have to be him?!" Georgia cried out.

Ash said nothing. His jokey mood had vanished and he sat down on the chair, fists clenched.

"He was my best friend..." he spoke quietly. "And now he...he's a monster! The King did this to him!"

"We already knew of the two other Dark Callers, but we didn't know that the strongest, yet-to-be-named one had turned already. This is bad!" Misty turned to Leaf and Georgia with a look of petrifaction in her eyes.

"That's it...we were too late..." Georgia wiped away her tears.

"Drew..." Brendan muttered angrily.

"We're not too late!"

Everyone turned to face Ash, who had stood up. You could tell he was riled up, electricity was sparking all over his body. Raikou simply sat and watched.

"We have to do something!" he snapped.

This showed that he was serious, and for Ash, this was a rare deal.

Ash was having a battle with his emotions right now. How was Drew able to hide this from him? He always felt as if he were betraying Drew by keeping this secret from him, but it turned out that Drew was holding a much darker secret of his own.

The three Dark Callers were deadly. They had far more power than regular Callers, but this resulted in zero control over their Legendary. The King controlled them both.

They just had to turn to full darkness and their powers skyrocketed.

As far as they knew, only two of the three Callers had fully turned to darkness.

Now...the King had a full set of deadly fighters.

He turned to the others. "I'm sick of hiding out in this old ghost town because we're too scared to rise above the King! We're better than this!"

Ash's words rang in Gary's ears. The brunet was thinking about his book, _Having the Wings_.

_**"This book may be over, but the story has only just begun."**_

Gary was almost certain that this was the next chapter of the story, although he kept quiet. There was enough confusion and anxiety in this room as it was, there wasn't much point in bringing it up.

"Ash..." Misty muttered. "The situation is even worse than before. The King has his three Legendaries and now he has all the Dark Callers, he's even more powerful. We don't stand a chance!"

He turned around and stared into the eyes of the redhead. "Mist...why are you so ready to give up before we've even tried?"

"I'm not!" she argued back. "We just don't have a choice. If we fight as we are, we're going to be killed. Suicune needs me. She means everything to me and I can't die, Ash!"

Leaf watched Misty pour her heart out in awe, she had developed such a amazing bond with her Legendary. Leaf wondered if she and Mewtwo would ever be like that.

Ash just looked down, shifting his foot uneasily. How could he possibly argue now?

"We'll figure something out," Misty spoke quietly after a moment of silence. "We just can't rush into this, that's all."

"So you want to leave the girl to rot in the castle?" Ash muttered.

"Of course I don't!" Misty raged. "But if the King instructed Drew to bring May to him, then she must be important. He'll keep her alive."

Suicune trotted up beside Misty and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Yeah, I think you're right Misty," Georgia spoke. "I'm sure they won't hurt her."

"Let's just hope so..." Leaf muttered, picking at the hem of her skirt. It was covered in some kind of dirt.

"Hey Leaf," Georgia smiled. "If your the Caller of Mewtwo, then that means we have something for you!"

"Oh Georgiana," Mewtwo chuckled. "She's not going to wear that, you know."

"She will," the fiery redhead grinned, grabbing Leaf's hand and dragging her up a flight of stairs.

Gary half-smiled as he watched her go, before turning to Mewtwo. "Yo, cat. Why did you call Georgia that?"

"You mean why did I call her Georgiana?" Mewtwo asked. "Simply because that's her Caller name. The other three are Mistatia, Ashton and Brentane. Leaf is Leafia. And stop calling me _cat_!"

"Never," he grinned.

* * *

><p><em>"Georgia!"<em> Leaf whined, "I don't want to go down there!"

"Psh, quit your whining. You look hot," she laughed.

Leaf flushed red with annoyance. As if it wasn't bad enough that Gary kept making kitty references around her; the outfit that Georgia made her wear was basically sexy cat cosplay. Gary was going to love it.

She _so_ did not agree to this.

Leaf was wearing a tight lilac strapless jumpsuit with a heart shaped neckline, along with boots, and bracelets on her wrists. Her long brunette hair was glossily straight and she had purple kitty ears on her head. A tail similar to Mewtwo's was connected to her jumpsuit in the same way that Mewtwo's tail did, and it moved with a graceful flick whenever she wanted it to.

"Where did you get these costumes from anyway?!" Leaf huffed, folding her arms.

"They were made especially for us," Georgia answered, handing Leaf a piece of paper.

Her face softened. Who could have made these?

...

_This is a request for help. Something awful has occurred in our peaceful Kingdom and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Even as I'm writing this, we're under attack._

_But there is a way to stop this madness. Us townspeople have always believed of a prophecy, that in many years there will be a group of powerful individuals who - with the control of the Legendary Pokemon - can save us from this upcoming nightmare. I can only pray to Arceus that our saviours are reading this right now._

_Now my time has come. I have used the last of my magic to create special clothing for our saviours, and I'm hoping they can fulfil the prophecy that I am so desperately holding out for._

_Please.._

...

"Did...did a Kindaneer write this?" Leaf asked.

"Yes," Georgia smiled. "She made those costumes for us with her magic, and this means that we have powers to a certain extent."

"What's my power?" Leaf asked.

"I'm not sure," Georgia shrugged. "You'll find out for yourself, just like we did."

"Oh...I guess I better go and face the music," Leaf blushed.

The brunette walked down the stairs with Georgia following closely behind.

"You look beautiful!" Misty beamed.

"Yeah!" Ash grinned. "You look...uh...nice..."

Misty elbowed him in the side. "You have a girlfriend, idiot! Don't stare at her cleavage like that!"

Leaf blushed as Misty hit Ash over the head. Raikou jut opened one eye before going back to sleep. This was nothing new, Misty always had something to yell at him about.

"Looks like your powers of persuasion worked in your favour," Brendan smirked at Georgia as she walked down the stairs.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh hush now. I simply showed her the letter from the Kindaneers."

He smirked. "Don't be so modest Georgia, it doesn't suit you."

She watched as Brendan left Deoxys and headed off into the next room.

Brendan...he really was a strange character.

Leaf walked towards Gary, her arms folded. "Don't even start."

However, Gary was too busy staring at her to even realise she'd spoken.

"Stop it!" she hissed as his eyes began to wander.

Soon enough, he came to his senses and flashed her a smirk. He said one word.

"Meow."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Okay so I thought that would be a cute place to leave it ^-^<p>

I also have something pretty important to say, on Friday I'm going on a trip to New York with my school. I'm so excited! I've never been to America before, hehe ^_^ However, this means I won't be able to review anything/update anything/reply to PMs so I'd call this goodbye for now. Maybe.

Please leave a review, I checked before and this is the third most reviewed Oldrivalshipping story on here! Wow! Although I'll never beat the top two, they're amazing stories.

I'm also under a process of rewriting the first few chapters of this story (because they're bad) so look out for that too! The brand new (much better) prologue is actually up now so read it if you want to. There are a few changes...

Yay. Now Back to the Future II is on TV so I'm off to go watch it, bye!

Love ya! - Tay


	15. Chapter 15: Stay Awake

Hello^_^ For all those wondering, no I'm not American. (pft I wish) I'm British :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own this...and i probably never will...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 14: Stay Awake**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"As one grows weaker one is less susceptible to suffering. There is less hurt because there is less to hurt."<em>

* * *

><p>"It's 3am. What do you want?!" Leaf sleepily glared at the smirking auburn haired boy as he stood next to her bed.<p>

"I figured you might want some company," he shrugged. "I could hear you tossing and turning from my room and it's really annoying."

"I just can't get comfy..." Leaf felt her face turn bright red as she realised Gary was practically half-naked.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he grinned.

"H...hey!" she pulled the covers back down as he lifted them up. "I never said yes."

"I'll help you sleep," he ignored her protests and climbed into bed beside her.

Leaf was all ready to kick him out...until she realised how warm he was...

He pulled her closer to him so her back was against his stomach, before putting his arms around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Surprisingly yes," she replied, feeling her eyes drifting shut. "Night Gare..."

"Night _Kitty_," Gary smiled as he held the sleeping girl in his arms. She was so beautiful in every possible way, just getting to hold her like this and watch her sleep was a reward in itself.

He'd never felt like this around a girl before. Leaf just surpassed every single girl he'd ever flirted with or taken on a date.

She obviously didn't return his feelings so Gary decided to keep quiet about it. Things like this were all he had.

He was falling for her.

But little did Gary know that as time continued to pass, he really would be _falling_ for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later...<strong>

Long days turned into grey, slowly passing months as May remained in captivity.

There were a lot of things she didn't know, but the one thing she did know was that she didn't have much time left.

She hadn't seen Drew after that fateful day - not that she wanted to - but her feelings for him still hadn't left.

Even after he kidnapped her and locked her away with her greatest fear; _darkness_, her heart still fluttered as she thought about _Drew_.

The real Drew Hayden, not the monster inside him.

May wanted to cry but she was void of all emotion. She'd cried so much over these past few months that she just couldn't do it anymore.

Her eyes, which once glittered happily, were now dark and dull. She hardly ever moved from her spot on the floor. Even breathing was slowly becoming a chore for her.

She spent her days either huddled on the floor with her eyes tightly shut, trying to block everything out; or just staring at the walls of her cell, imagining the room being blown to pieces by her friends coming to save her.

_But they weren't coming._

As the days passed by, it was hard to muster up even a glimmer of hope that somebody was going to save her from this hell.

The door began to creak and light began to pour into the room.

May didn't even look up. She kept her eyes tightly closed and hugged her knees, wishing for this nightmare to end.

_"May Maple."_

She didn't even move. It wasn't Drew who was here, it was somebody else.

"Get up."

She remained still, her heart beating wildly. That was a different voice, there were two people in here.

Then, she felt a sharp pain in her side that caused her to release her grip on her knees and cry out with pain.

"I said, get up!"

There were two tough looking men in suits standing before her. One of them had kicked her.

She groaned from the pain, clenching her side.

As she wasn't following their orders, they grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

May said nothing, unable to muster up any kind of words.

She hadn't spoken a single word in so long, and the only human interaction she had was when a guard came to give her food.

They ignored her completely as they walked her out of the jail cell. May had to close her eyes as she walked because she wasn't used to this much light. After being in darkness for almost two months she physically couldn't open her eyes.

They took her down a long winding hallway that never seemed to end. With every blind step she took, May feared the worst.

Eventually, they stopped. May tried to open her eyes but the light was too much for her to handle.

She could hear the sound of doors opening.

What was going to happen to her?! What were they going to do?

She shivered as the guards walked her into the room, unknowing of what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><em>"Morning Leafy. Or should I say-"<em>

Leaf sighed. Two months had passed since they found themselves in the Kingdom. This meant that not even an entire day had passed in their world. Maybe Mewtwo wouldn't have to bother with the time stopping idea.

They'd been living in this old ghost town of the Kindaneers along with four other Legendary Callers, and there hadn't been a day gone by where Gary didn't make some kind of cat joke around Leaf.

"Gary, I swear to God if you make anymore cat references then I will claw your pretty face off!" she interrupted his little speech.

Leaf smirked, flexing out her hand and watching as her nails turned into vicious claws.

Over time, Leaf had learned of most of her powers and this was one of them. Her claws were like samurai swords.

Gary gulped as he saw her claws. He'd been there when Leaf had discovered this particular power and it wasn't pretty.

He had the scratch marks on his neck to prove it.

"Put those claws away Leafia. Don't waste your powers on an imbecile like him," Mewtwo yawned.

"Who are you calling imbecile, kitten!"

Mewtwo and Gary still argued frequently, so not a lot had changed there.

Georgia and Misty came into the room, rubbing their eyes. "Are you guys fighting already?" Georgia asked tiredly.

"He started it," Gary muttered childishly, pointing at Mewtwo.

"And I'm ending it!" Misty glared at the spiky haired brunet. He backed down.

"Are we going to train more today?" Brendan asked. He was sitting on the couch with Ash.

"Yeah," Misty answered. "We have to keep preparing for when the time comes."

Over time, they had also honed their skills and become even more powerful. A while ago, Georgia discovered a deep underground cellar underneath the building and they used this to practice.

Gary thought it was amazing, just yesterday he sat and watched Ash and Raikou fighting Misty and Suicune and he was shocked at their power.

They helped out and commanded their Legendaries while attacking each other, it was definitely a spectacle.

Let's do a two-on-two battle!" Georgia proposed excitedly. "We haven't done once of those before."

"I'll stay out of this one," Ash smiled, "I'm tired."

Misty snorted. "More like you used up all your power yesterday trying to beat me."

They all laughed.

"Misty!" Ash whined. "You might have won, but you are not better than me!"

The redhead snorted. "You had the advantage!"

"Those two are adorable," Georgia smiled. "Hey Leaf, do you and Mewtwo wanna tag with me?"

"Sure!" the brunette smiled. Mewtwo nodded.

"Georgia! Are you really going to leave me with...her?" Brendan whined, referring to Misty.

"Did you say something, white hat?"

Uh oh. He shrunk back, a forced smile on his face. "I...I said I'm honoured to have such a strong partner for this battle! Heh!"

"That's better," she smiled, thumping him on the back. "Now let's go!"

Leaf walked towards the steps of the cellar, glancing at Georgia who was standing next to her. She was completely fired up for this battle, a determined smile lay on her face.

Leaf couldn't seem to get into the fighting spirit. Guilt was seeping into her mind, taking over every ounce of strength inside her.

It had been two months since Drew had turned to darkness. Two months since he kidnapped the girl who, deep inside, meant the most to him.

Leaf knew it back in the human world and she sure as hell knew it now.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked as Leaf did everything possible to stop herself from crying.

May was most likely scared and alone. She'd had nobody on her side for these past two months.

Or what if...Leaf's true fears were reality.

_May...what if she was..._

"No!" Leaf shrieked out loud, unable to stop herself.

Georgia turned around. "Leaf! What's wrong?!" she asked worriedly.

Leaf felt her cheeks turning pink. "It...it's nothing..."

Georgia just nodded. She had a feeling it was about May but she didn't want to pressure the brunette into explaining her sudden outburst.

"I'm going back to sleep," Ash yawned.

"Hey!" Misty grabbed his shoulder. "That is so lazy, you've just been sleeping all night!"

"I didn't get any sleep," Ash answered, before walking away.

Misty stared after him in shock. Ash loved sleeping, he was always the first one to fall asleep and the last one to wake up.

Come to think of it, she didn't hear his snores from the next room like she usually did.

He was probably thinking about things.

_About Melody._

Misty jumped, the voice in her mind seemingly popping up out of nowhere.

Ash was probably thinking about Melody last night...but why was it bothering Misty so much?

She shook her head, grabbing Brendan and pulling him in the direction of the cellar.

Georgia sweatdropped, before following them out.

Leaf turned to Gary. "Are you coming with us?"

He laughed. "Nah. I'll just get in the way like I always do."

"You don't..." Leaf muttered.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," Gary shrugged.

"I'm not lying," she spoke, "Just because you aren't a Legendary Caller doesn't mean that I hate having you around."

He smiled - a real, genuine smile. "Thanks...I guess?"

"Leaf!" Misty called. "Hurry up!"

She rolled her eyes, shouting over to Misty before turning back to Gary. "Coming! Gary, are you sure you don't want to come watch?"

"I'm fine here," he yawned.

"Alright," she shrugged before turning around and heading towards Misty and the others. He'd be fine, Zoroark was with him even if she was sleeping in the corner.

Gary watched as Leaf left, her tail flickering as she ran. She really was adorable.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Misty called out, "We don't want to strain ourselves in case of emergency later on, so the battle will end when both Legendaries from our respective sides have fainted, and both Callers are knocked down."<p>

"You ready, Mewtwo?" Leaf asked with a smile.

"As always, Leafia."

"Let's start!" Misty nodded. "I'll give you two the honour of starting things off."

"What?" Brendan yelled. "Why would you let them-"

"Quiet!" Misty roared.

Georgia giggled nervously as Brendan shrank back. Misty was vicious when she wanted to be.

"I'll start!" Georgia beamed. "Moltres, use Air Slash on Suicune!"

She pointed her arm out at Misty and Suicune and the bird soared over to where they were standing.

Georgia herself flew with her own wings using one of her powers to go for Misty."

Caller powers were different to regular Pokemon moves. Georgia had similar moves to Moltres, except her powers were far more effective.

"Midnight blast!" she called out. Her hands glowed with dark coloured fire before shooting the flames directly to Misty.

It was her version of a Fire Blast attack. Midnight Blast was her favourite move.

"Suicune, dodge the Air Slash! Use Hydro Pump on Moltres!"

Suicune nodded and dodged Moltres' move, hurtling her own pump of water at Moltres.

"This match is as good as over. Ocean Swing," Misty smirked, raising her arms in the air. A huge wave of water appeared right behind her, lifting her up. The waves washed out her Midnight Blast immediately.

Georgia gulped. Ocean Swing was the move that knocked out both Ash _and_ Raikou at the same time yesterday.

"Mewtwo, use Psystrike when I say so!" Leaf called out, before putting her arms out in front of her.

"Energy sphere!" she yelled. Leaf closed her eyes as she encased her side in a huge green shield of energy.

Ocean Swing tried to pierce through the shield but Leaf concentrated on keeping it up. "Now Mewtwo!" she called out, "Use Psystrike on the water!"

Mewtwo didn't bother to hesitate as he shot out his signature move on Misty's attack.

The electricity involved in this Psychic move pushed its way up the wave, shocking Misty who was standing on top of it. Leaf then broke the energy sphere as it was using up a lot of her power.

Misty lost her focus, losing the wave of water before she could even blast it. As a result she could feel herself falling.

"Deoxys, catch her," Brendan ordered as his hands glowed white.

"Cosmic Blast!" he spoke, aiming the white beam for Georgia.

"Let's do our Partner Move, Moltres!" Georgia called out. The bird nodded, before getting into position above her head.

A Partner Move was a special move that each Legendary and Caller possessed. It used up the majority of your power, but it was extremely effective.

"A message to the holy Fire Plate of Arceus, please lend me your power!" Georgia threw her arm up in the air as both she and Moltres began to glow red.

"Judgement of Fire!" she grinned as both her and Moltres sent a huge beam of fire to Brendan and Deoxys. It completely decimated the Cosmic Blast.

This couldn't be avoided. However, Deoxys ran in front of Brendan and took the entire hit.

"Deoxys!" Brendan yelled as his Legendary fell to the ground. Deoxys was down.

But Georgia was almost out of power.

"Mewtwo, guard Georgia and Moltres," Leaf ordered.

"Psyblast!" she called out, aiming for Misty and Suicune. This was her version of Psystrike and she had been working on this move with Mewtwo for the past two months.

"Dodge it Suicune!" Misty yelled, but Leaf's attack was too fast. It ended up hitting her completely, almost knocking her out.

"You alright?" Misty asked Suicune.

"Peachy," the water-type Legendary replied with a smile.

"Wing Heal," Georgia spoke weakly, lifting herself up into the air as a white light surrounded her.

A fatal mistake.

"Don't!" Leaf yelled. "You're wide-"

_"Hyper Blast."_

"-open."

Brendan threw a huge, dazzling white force of power at Georgia and Moltres and it hit directly, knocking them both to the ground.

"Dammit!" Leaf muttered. She was really competitive, and now it was a 3-on-2 battle against her.

The odds were stacked up against her but she kept on going.

"Mewtwo, hold off Misty and Suicune," she ordered. She had to avenge Georgia. "Kitten Slash!"

Leaf sprang forward, her nails turning into glowing-pink claws as she slashed at Brendan. She then turned around and swiftly blasted him with her tail.

Brendan was down.

"Looks like it's just me and you now, huh," Misty grinned as Mewtwo sprang back to Leaf's side.

"Let's go," Leaf grinned.

* * *

><p>Gary sighed as the screams and echoes from the cellar grew louder and louder.<p>

He couldn't deny that he wanted to be there too. He wanted to fight by Leaf's side and protect her.

He was weak. Pathetic. _Human_. He couldn't even protect himself let alone Leaf.

He couldn't stay in this room for much longer.

Gary got up from the sofa and made his way towards the door. He needed some air, Zoroark was still sleeping so she wasn't there to stop him. Besides, nobody ever came to this ghost-town so he wasn't on alert for any strange characters.

The sky was still a dark shade of black and purple as he looked up, it had always been this colour. This gave the place an even more sinister presence.

This world was in so much chaos.

He began to pick up his feet and walk. He wasn't sure where he was going but something was just compelling him to walk forward.

He looked around at the emptiness of the town. Elements of the place reminded him of Viridian City, when he visited the Team Rocket HQ there with Leaf all that time ago.

So much time was passing them all by.

Kindaneers used to live in towns like these, all in harmony with the Legendary Pokemon until the King, along with his hatred for Pokemon, threw their beautiful world away.

The Kindaneers were sent down below the clouds and the Legendaries were left to die. Without the warm hearts of the Kindaneers to guide them, they had nothing.

Now...the Legendaries were fighting back. They discovered the human world and re-ignited their hearts with their chosen Callers. They found that same compassion all over again. Now they were ready to fight back.

Gary didn't know what to do. He was useless as a human, there was nothing he could do.

He sat down on the ground and angrily put his head in his hands.

What was he supposed to do now?!

"I should get Mewtwo to send me back to the human world before its too late. I'm in danger of killing off the entire human race..." he whispered quietly to himself, remembering what Georgia had told him.

Shaking his head with disgust at himself, he stood up. He was feeling sorry for himself while May was suffering at the hands of the King. She was human like he was, she didn't have any powers either.

Gary knew; he had to go back to his own world before he caused any trouble. Back where he belonged.

_"Now what are **you** doing here?"_

Gary froze on the spot. He didn't dare turn around.

_No..._

He was too careless!

The auburn haired boy turned around to see Drew Hayden standing right behind him.

Rayquaza was with him, hovering nonchalantly behind the chartreuse haired Caller.

The smirk on his face was sickening. His eyes were still black as coal but his appearance had changed quite a lot. He no longer wore human clothes. Drew was dressed in a similar way to Ash and Brendan, only the black and green trench coat he was wearing was buttoned up, and he carried two swords with him. His hair had also changed slightly, the colour was darker.

"Drew..." Gary muttered. "You bastard..."

"I'll ask you again. What's a worthless human being like yourself doing here?"

Gary glared at him, forgetting about their dumb rivalry for just a moment. He was better than that. "If I'm so worthless then why did you kidnap May? She's human too!

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. The King requested her, so I brought her here."

"She loves you!" Gary yelled through gritted teeth. "May loves you and you sold her out. You betrayed all of us!"

He simply laughed.

"Love doesn't exist in this world," he jeered. "May is simply a mere human, she's the King's property. I just brought her to him.

"You make me sick!" Gary roared.

Drew smirked, before taking out both of his swords. "I can wield two swords at the same time, Gary. I could kill you right now."

"Do it then," Gary spat, "Put me out of my goddamn misery! That's all this world is; miserable chaos. Look around. This town used to be full of people, happy people! Your King sent them all away, he left your precious little world so empty and desolate. And for what? Why would he do this?!" Gary roared.

"Bastard..." Drew was seething with rage. "I'll take you to him right now! He'll destroy your pathetic little human world for good this time!"

Gary was shocked. "You wouldn't dare! You have family back home Drew! What about your friends?What about your life?!"

"My life is here, in the Kingdom," he glared. "There's nothing left for me in that pathetic world!"

Drew watched as his sword glowed silver, before thrusting it into Gary's arm.

Drew's swords were magical, and one thing he could do was use various different Pokemon status moves in the left sword, and in this case he was using sleep powder. The sword was merely injecting it into him.

_"Fuck!"_ Gary cursed from the pain.

"Say goodbye to your world Gary, because it's going to be destroyed for good!"

"N...no!" Pain seared through his body as he tried his hardest to stay conscious.

Stay awake...

But the magic was proving too much.

"It's...it's your world too!" Gary managed to speak up. He didn't have long left.

Gary could feel himself falling as Drew took his sword back. The eyes of the brunet human slowly began to close as he forced them open.

He messed up. If he hadn't let his pride get the better of him like that, then he never would have left the house and Drew would never have found him.

Now...everyone was going to die. His family, his friends...

Not just them. Everybody in the world.

Before he lost consciousness, he thought of Leaf. The happy, smiling brunette who never gave up no matter what. That first night when she couldn't sleep and he held her all through it.

What he wouldn't give to be back there with her right now.

"I'm sorry, Leaf..." he whispered.

His eyes closed and he dropped to the ground.

_It was game over._

...

Authors Note: THE END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha I'm only kidding, I'd never end the story like that. Although I love writing Drew as a psycho, it's really fun. I kinda based his appearance off Kirito from the anime Sword Art Online...there REALLY needs to be another series of that by the way.

I hope you liked the Oldrival in this chapter, the next one will have angsty, psycho Drew contestshipping so uh...look forward to it XD

Oh and follow me on tumblr if you have it^_^ (my url is on my profile)

Review and we can be tomodachis.

Love ya!


	16. Chapter 16: Sensing Emotion

Wow I can't remember the last time I did a weekly update...but I know exactly where this story is going and I'm so excited to write the rest of it.

For now though, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer** - If I owned Pokemon then I would bring May back because she's fabulous.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 15: Sensing Emotion**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"There are edges around the black and every now and then a flash of color streaks out of the gray. But I can never really grasp any of the slivers of memories that emerge."<em>

* * *

><p>As the doors to the King's room began to open up, May feared the worst.<p>

Was he going to kill her? Finally put an end to her months of misery..?

The two guards walked her inside the room and the brunette kept her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes. I dimmed the lights for you."

_Another_ unfamiliar voice. May was getting rather used to it by now.

"If you're going to kill me...then...then just do it already! I can't take this torture anymore!" May screamed, letting out months of pent-up frustration and anger.

She opened her eyes to discover that the room was indeed dimly lit, the only source of light filtering in through the windows. There was a man standing at the largest window, his back turned to her.

There was nobody else in here, just the guards standing by at the doors.

May clenched her fists. "Why did you bring me here?!" she demanded.

"I am the King of the Legendary Kingdom, at least show me some form of respect."

"Respect? _RESPECT?!_ You locked me away for two months and you expect me to show you _respect?!_"

_"My dear..."_ he spoke patronisingly. "You really shouldn't be speaking to me like that."

"Stop talking to me like that, I'm not your property! Why can't you just let me go...I've suffered so much because of you, and so has Drew!"

**That** made him turn around.

"Drew, you say..." he bit his lip, walking towards the brunette. "Why do you care so much for my second-in-command, Maybelle?"

"I...uh..." she stuttered.

"Answer me!" he demanded. His sudden change of tone made her jump.

"Because you took him away!" May shrieked. "You took away the only person I ever loved!"

"You don't love him," the King spat, cupping her face in his hands. "He's my loyal warrior now, he kills people with his deadly swords skills and he has a heart of stone. He doesn't sense any kind of emotion."

_"I love him..."_ May repeated, gritting her teeth as she stared straight into the hazel eyes of this man. Everything about him screamed the word _King_. His clothes looked overly expensive and the crown covering his brown hair looked as if it was made from real gold.

May thought back to the Kindaneer town she saw before coming above the clouds here. Those people had nothing but the clothes on their backs and this rich pig was living in luxury, not a care in the world for them.

May had never felt pure hatred for a person before, not until today.

This man was truly evil.

"Foolish girl," he shook his head slowly. "Not that it matters anyway. You'll see the light soon enough."

"What are you talking about?!" she asked.

"You don't understand, but you're extremely important, Maybelle. The chosen one. Perhaps even a threat to me. Along with your obvious intelligence, you could be a real..._asset_."

He lowered his hands to her waist as began to slowly trace them up and down her stomach and chest.

"St...stop!" she squeaked, her face reddening. His touch was disgusting and May had never felt so violated.

He simply smirked.

She cried out before pushing him away. "You're a vile creature, are you doing this for your own sick kicks? I'd rather go back to jail!"

Tears of anger slid down her cheeks.

"You're not going back to jail," he answered simply.

"Then what am I doing here?!" she retorted.

"Maybelle..." he clasped his hands with hers. "Once I've turned you to darkness, you're going to be my bride."

* * *

><p><em>"Let's go."<em>

"Suicune, let's combine our Aurora moves! Aurora Beam!"

Suicune nodded and sent the beam directly for Mewtwo. Misty added in her input of her move Aurora Blast and the two attacks merged together. It looked so pretty with all the lights and colours.

"Dodge it!" Leaf called out as Mewtwo barely managed to jump to the side.

"Use Psystrike on Suicune!" Leaf yelled. The blue Legendary swiftly dodged.

Misty smirked, "Suicune, hold her off for me."

As Suicune leapt in front of Leaf, Misty lunged forward for Mewtwo. "Wave Cannon!"

He was hit with a shockingly fast blast of water from Misty, so fast that he couldn't dodge.

"Mewtwo!" Leaf yelled. She glared at Suicune, her hands glowing pink. "Kitten Slash."

"Hey!" Misty ran over to Suicune. "Sorry _kitty cats_, but we're much better than you are."

"Keep talking, _fish_," Leaf smirked after hitting Suicune with her tail. The Legendary was _still_ not out.

"Let's do our Partner Move Suicune," Misty grinned. She threw her arm up in the air and began to glow a light blue colour.

"A message to the holy water plate of Arceus, guide me to victory!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" Leaf retorted. "Let's do our Partner Move Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo nodded, ready to try this move.

"A message to the holy psychic plate of Arceus, allow me your strength!"

"Judgement of Water!" Misty spoke, as her and Suicune unleashed the most monstrous water attack that Leaf had ever seen.

"Let's block it! Judgement of Mind!" Leaf commanded, unleashing her own psychic pink attack.

Misty's was more powerful because she was better than Leaf was, but the brunette held her own, holding up the pink attack with Mewtwo by her side.

"Give up already!" Misty snapped. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You know I can't do that!" Leaf yelled over the noise. "We'll carry on until the end!"

Misty grinned. "That's my girl!"

"Keep pushing, Mewtwo!"

As the battle between water and psychic rolled on, Georgia and Brendan couldn't help but stare.

It was so beautiful...

"Now, Suicune!"

Then Misty did something completely remarkable. She left Suicune in full control of the move and sprang up into the air.

"Ocean Swing!" she flashed a grin.

Misty was so clever. Neither Leaf or Mewtwo could move as they had to keep the Judgement of Mind attack as a shield from Misty's Partner Move.

"What should we do?!" Leaf called out to Mewtwo.

"Keep up the Judgement. Partner Moves are worse than normal ordinary moves."

Leaf screamed as she pushed the Judgment towards Suicune, who was slowly beginning to lose control of the Judgment, with all her might.

Leaf looked up, seeing Misty standing on a ferocious wave.

"Next time, don't get cocky Leafy," she laughed, before unleashing the attack.

It swamped up Leaf and Mewtwo, forcing them to lose control of the Judgement.

Just like Misty knew they would.

It disappeared completely and along with the Judgement of Water attack, they knew that Misty was almost unbeatable. Both Leaf and Mewtwo were down.

They had to accept defeat.

The water disappeared, leaving Leaf and Mewtwo on the floor, both unable to continue.

Misty won. She _always_ won, there seemed to be nothing that could stop her.

"Great battle, both of you," Misty grinned at Leaf and Georgia.

"Thanks!" Georgia smiled. "You're amazing as usual Misty, and Brendan did pretty good too I guess..."

"Hey, you know I was amazing," Brendan grinned, heading over to her, along with Misty. "At least I got you out."

"That was so mean!" she pouted.

"That's what you get for not partnering up with me," he shrugged, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up," she hit him playfully before heading over to Leaf, who was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Leaf?" Georgia called out. "Are you alright?"

"Water is scary..."

Misty broke out into a giggle before clasping the brunette's hand.

"You were brilliant," the redhead complimented. "Your power is amazing and to think you've only been doing this for a few months..."

"Thanks! I guess you're right, I did get cocky but you're the strongest out of all of us so I don't mind losing to you," Leaf beamed.

"If you can put that power to use when we make it to the castle, we'll get May back for sure," Misty smiled.

"We'll keep going no matter what," she replied, before keeling over slightly. "Although I think we went kinda' overboard, I'm so dead right now..."

"Let me heal all of you," Georgia spoke. "Leaf, you first."

"Thank you," the brunette murmured as a glow of white sparkling light appeared on Georgia's hands. She put her hands by Leaf's stomach as she concentrated on the healing process.

The brunette then say up, refreshed and ready to go.

Georgia then continued on to heal everybody else, but just as she was healing Deoxys, the door swung open.

Misty looked up to see Ash running down the cellar steps with Zoroark behind him. He then tripped and fell down the stairs.

She sighed. "Ash, what are you doing? I thought you were sleeping..."

But the more she looked at him, the more she realised how serious he was.

"Mist!" he jumped up, grabbing her arm, "Is Gary down here?!"

"No...he never came down here..." Misty muttered.

"I woke up and he was gone!" Zoroark cried, "We searched the whole house and I thought he'd be here..."

"W...what?"

Everyone turned to face Leaf.

Ash sighed. "Gary's missing. We've tried looking for him in the house but he's just not here, so this means he's-"

"Outside!" Leaf yelped, darting for the stairs.

_Stupid idiot!_ Why had he left the house?!

She ignored the calls from the others and continued running. She flung open the front door and hurtled herself out.

"GARY!" she yelled. "ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

No response.

The others joined her outside.

"He...he's not here..." she held back tears. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"No..." Misty whispered.

Leaf turned to her immediately and found out that she was looking up at the sky.

Up in the sky was a Legendary Pokemon, flying high.

Another one of Leaf's gained skills from the suit was the ability to see things from faraway and make out what they were.

But there was no mistaking that green hair. Or the brunet boy on his shoulder.

"GARY!" Leaf let out a piercing scream, insanely running after Rayquaza.

"Leaf, don't! They're too far away!" they yelled after her but she just kept on running.

There was no way she was going to catch up. In the end, Brendan had to step in by putting his arms around her and dragging her back.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO AFTER THEM!" she shrieked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

The only person who didn't seem surprised was Mewtwo.

As Leaf continued her heartbreaking cries, Misty looked at the Legendary.

"Why aren't you surprised..?" she asked.

"You're very observant, Mistatia."

"Answer me," she replied quietly. "Were you expecting this?"

"I had a gut feeling that something like this was going to happen."

_"Shit!"_

Misty turned around to see Brendan clutching his bloodied cheek. Leaf was quickly running away.

But she was slowing, her pace dropping as she looked up into the sky.

_Rayquaza was gone._

The brunette dropped to her knees.

Drew was most likely taking Gary back to the castle.

_Most likely to kill him._

She clenched her fists as tears poured down her cheeks. He was going to die...

Or worse. The King could use Gary to kill off their entire world, like Georgia said.

She remembered how he kissed her on her forehead on their first day in the Kingdom. When Gary looked her in the eye and broke all the walls surrounding him. He told her that he was too weak, that he shouldn't be here.

And then on the first night when he slept in her bed with her. He was so protective, his arms hanging loosely around her all night as she snuggled into his chest.

Every time she had a nightmare, Gary was always the one to calm her down.

Even though she was more powerful than he was, he protected her. He was the light at the end of this dark tunnel, and Drew had just stolen her light away from her.

Gary was going to die, and her world was going to end.

She couldn't accept it. Any of it. For all she knew, Gary could be dead already.

"Gare..." she whispered.

She looked up to the skies for help, but Arceus wasn't going to bring him back to her.

Leaf didn't want to be a Caller anymore. She wanted her old life back, with her mother and step-father.

Back when _Team Rocket_ were the bad guys, not the King of this awful Kingdom.

Back when Drew was himself.

Drew was gone, May was gone and now Gary had disappeared too.

Leaf was the only one left.

* * *

><p>The room grew silent as May stared into the eyes of this man.<p>

"I'd rather eat dirt than marry a pig like you," she spat.

"If that's how it is...then I have a different proposal," he smirked. "Either you stop rebelling against me and be my wife...or you become my property. My slave."

"How about neither?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "How about you stop this madness before it's too late?!"

"I can't do that, my dear..." he purred. "If you won't obey, then I have ways of making you."

"Creep!" May screamed in his face.

He glared at her, before slapping her right across the cheek. The force was so great it knocked her down to her knees.

"Now...that is not how you talk to your future husband, _Maybelle_."

The brunette touched her stinging cheek as her eyes slowly began to water. "You're old enough to be my father!" she looked up at him, speaking through gritted teeth. "We won't get married because I don't love you! I don't even know who you are!"

There was suddenly a knock at the door. A guard who was standing at the door walked over to May's side and picked her up from the floor, shoving her hands behind her back.

"Enter," the King spoke, keeping his devious eyes on May.

The grand doors opened and in walked an all-too-familiar face.

May hadn't seen him in so long, but he'd gotten even more beautiful in their time apart. There was just one thing missing.

She missed his emerald green irises dearly. The black charcoal colour was still there, making Drew seem oh-so menacing.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised sincerely. "I found a _runt_ on my way back up here."

"Huh?" May tore her eyes away from his face and saw that he was carrying someone across his shoulder.

Drew smirked before throwing the unconscious body on the ground.

There was no mistaking that spiky auburn hair.

Drew looked down at the sleeping human before him, before speaking four simple words.

"He broke the taboo."

"What?" May questioned. "What do you mean?!"

Drew ignored her.

The King pointed at Gary, "Guards, take this filthy rat to the cells before he wakes up. Excuse me Drew, but I have a more important job for you right now. We'll deal with the human later on."

Drew blinked confusedly, but obeyed nevertheless. "Of course," he nodded.

But what could possibly be more important than executing Gary? He had broken one of the strict rules of this Kingdom - no humans allowed.

Obviously, as the King was the one who created this rule, he was allowed to bring May into the Kingdom as she was going to be used for another purpose.

Drew watched as the guards took Gary away - while he was still sleeping.

The King signalled for the guard to let go of the female, before stepping in and holding her himself.

"Do you know who she is, Drew?" he asked, a tiny smirk on his face as he played with her hair.

"She's the girl I took from the human world, those were your orders," he answered.

"Correct. However, when everything is ready she is going to be more than just a mere, pathetic human. Maybelle will blossom and become my queen of this land."

May tried to speak but the King clamped his hand over her mouth.

Drew was somebody who preferred to get straight to the point. "What do you want me to do?" he asked loyally.

"Maybelle isn't ready yet. There's a slight problem...this silly little girl thinks she's in love with you."

**"Mmmf!"** May wailed against his hand, before biting his finger.

The King hissed from the pain drawing his hand back immediately.

"I see," Drew narrowed his eyes at May. Her legs turned to jelly. "What do you want me to do about this?"

The King sniggered. "Right now, she's worthless. Do whatever you want to her, as long as she doesn't enjoy it. If you hurt her too badly, you heal her with your swords and repeat, but you have to make her hate you. Make her hate you like she hates me!"

"No, you can't do this!" May screamed, wriggling out of the King's grasp. She tried running for the door but Drew was faster.

He caught her and slammed her against the wall. "There's no escaping this, _Maybelle_. If my master gives me an order then I'll do it, no matter what the cost."

"So you'll abuse me just because he's telling you to?! You're a spineless coward!" she spat.

"Say that again," he muttered, his entire face darkening as he moved closer to May.

"You...are a _spineless coward!_ You're worthless."

May had no idea where this sudden rush of bolshiness had come from but she had to be strong against him. This wasn't her Drew, she had to accept this.

"By the time I'm done with you, _princess_, you won't even be able to stand on your own two feet," he murmured almost seductively into her ear.

May had a feeling what she was about to face would be anything but seductive.

She gritted her teeth. _"Bite me."_

"With pleasure," he licked his lips. "I'll make you hate every inch of me."

Drew turned around and signalled for a guard to come over. He held out his hand and the guard dropped a pair of handcuffs in his palm, before heading back to the door.

May eyed the cuffs warily. "So you're into bondage? I didn't think you were so kinky, Drew," she flashed a patronising smirk, although deep inside her heart was thudding with terror.

She had to keep up the act, pretending that this wasn't bothering her.

She had to show the King how resilient she really was. She wasn't just an over-emotional girl who had a crush on Drew.

"Shut up," he growled, forcing her hands behind her back. "I'll teach you for defying my master, Maybelle."

"You're a bastard, Drew!" May spat, struggling as he cuffed her wrists.

She could feel his breath by her ear as he leaned closer. "If you agree to marry my master then I won't lay a finger on you. Your choice, naturally."

"I'd rather _die_ than marry him," she glared. "I don't love him! I-"

Drew interrupted her. "Get it into your thick skull; I don't know what love is! I exist for one reason alone, and that is to serve my master with my two comrades. I don't return your feelings and I have to obey his orders."

He took out his sword and held it to her throat, just like he did in the Kindaneer town.

"One slash and you're dead," he muttered. "Then I'll bring you back to life with my magic and kill you all over again. Nothing personal, Maybelle."

May couldn't take it anymore, her eyes gleamed with two months of pent-up rage. "So if you don't do it, will your precious master hurt you?! Will he cuff you just like you're doing to me?! Although then again, you'd probably enjoy it-"

She stopped.

May screamed in pain as her legs gave away. She collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she cried out with agony.

Drew had plunged one of his swords into her stomach, and was keeping her alive with the other one, it glowed white.

This was the worst pain that May had ever experienced in her life, it was unexplainable.

"Make it stop!" she screamed hysterically. "I'll do anything, just make it stop!"

"I'm not done yet," Drew replied casually. "You're not getting away with all those comments from earlier, you nasty little bitch!"

"You...you just can't handle the truth!" May replied through gritted teeth, trying to block out the pain. "Back in the human world we were so happy! So...so happy..."

"You don't understand, I have no memory of my past!" he glared, taking his sword out of her stomach. "You have no meaning in my life and your fate is to turn to darkness and marry my master!"

"If your master truly wanted to marry me then he wouldn't order you to torture me!" May cried out, sparing a glare at the King who stood by the window, watching as his second-in-command did his dirty work for him.

"I don't know who you are," he spoke.

That did it. May had managed to keep face while he hurt her terribly, called her names and stabbed her in the gut.

But he'd forgotten everything. The memories they once shared, the funny moments in the team with Gary and Leaf.

What about that day when Gary and Drew wore their Team Rocket disguises for the first time, and May and Leaf were on the floor laughing.

Or when Leaf had run away crying from gym class on one of their last few days in the human world, and May had followed her out.

Drew had followed May after, to make sure she could handle Leaf. He didn't care what his friends thought, he put her first.

_No matter what, he always put her first..._

Now, everything was gone. All May ever wanted was gone. She had friends, family and somebody else of whom she had blossoming feelings for.

Her friends were probably dead, her family were in an entirely different world and that certain person had forgotten everything they once had.

And if this carried on, then he'd never remember.

"Just...just kill me. Please..." May whispered softly, her eyes bulging out of their sockets as tears poured down her cheeks.

The girl was insane. Drew glared at her as she tried to grab his sword from him.

She screamed, "Just kill me Drew! I don't want to carry on living anymore if you've forgotten me, you were the one who got me through these last few years of hell. You made me laugh, you made me the happiest I've ever been...and now you're gone..."

"Shut up!" Drew snapped, putting away his swords.

He turned away from May and looked at the King forlornly. "I can't do this, master. You need to turn her now, before it's too late. She wants to die..."

"Drew!"

He turned back and stared into her psychotic sapphire eyes.

They were burning with emotion. Frustration. Lust.

_Love..._

He was beginning to feel a strange sensation inside him. It felt warm. Caring. Everything that he thought he wasn't.

He was simply a soldier who felt nothing but loyalty.

Now, even if it was just for a tiny moment, he was beginning to feel something else.

"I can't do this!" he spat before storming out of the room.

The door slammed with an overpowering bang as May let out months of overflowing emotion.

It was like a volcanic eruption, she just had to let it all out.

She knew. There must have been some good in him somewhere, or he wouldn't have disobeyed his orders like that and stormed out.

She didn't care about what he just did to her, in May's eyes he could do no wrong. Call her whatever; foolish, insane...

All she wanted was him. Nothing else.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So was that psycho enough for you? ;)<p>

Oh my god I'm so excited because I'm going to see One Direction in concert on Friday with two of my best friends...I'm just freaking out okay I'm so excited XD I've waited for longer than a year for this.

The next chapter will go back to Leaf and the others and their plan to save not only May, but Gary too. However, Gary has other ideas in mind, and that's all you need to know right now ;')

Reviews = motivation and motivation = faster update! I'm working pretty hard on this story and I'd love your opinions on it.

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17: Live For Your Nakama

Hello everyone ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter, I wasn't sure what you'd think of it xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Pokemon then I'd definitely bring Drew back. He's my little sugar muffin ;')

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 16: Live For Your Nakama**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"It is always sad to part with those whom you love but your companions will help you bear that sadness."<em> **- Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

* * *

><p>"Ow! It hurts..."<p>

Georgia looked at Brendan with a weak smile as he whimpered. She continued to heal him, putting all her concentration into it.

Brendan had gotten into a struggle with Leaf while she tried to chase after Rayquaza, and he'd ended up getting a huge gash on his face from her claws.

The brunette herself was sitting on the floor. Half of her felt guilty for slicing Brendan's face, while the other half was still in shock over Gary's kidnapping.

Ash had to carry her home because she was so paralysed to the spot, so deep within in her own mind that the transition from outside to inside felt as if it didn't happen.

"I'm so sorry for clawing you, Brendan..." she hung her head and spoke.

"That doesn't matter now," he replied, shrugging it off.

Georgia nodded. "Yeah. What matters is that Gary holds the potential to destroy our world if the King so wishes. We have to do something, fast."

But Leaf wasn't even listening.

_"I'm just going to get in the way, I'm no use to any of you. I should never have come here..."_

She clenched her fists. She should have listened to him, he shouldn't have been here but she made him stay for her own selfish reasons.

Now her decision would cost him his life.

He had no way of protecting himself against this mysterious King, what chance did he have?

No matter what possibility Leaf looked at, she just couldn't see Gary surviving this.

"Thanks Gee," Brendan half-smiled as he sat up, slightly dazed after the sparkling white light of Georgia's healing power.

"Gee?" she blinked. "Since when did you ever call me that?"

He smirked. "Since you decided to nurse me back to health. Much appreciated, by the way."

"Whatever...I just did what any good friend would do in that situation," she rolled her eyes, standing up.

But she couldn't deny the butterflies exploding in her gut.

The door flew open and Misty marched into the main room, a look of determination in her eye. Suicune was standing loyally beside her.

"All of you. Let's go," she barked.

"Go where?" Ash asked, earning himself a glare from the water bearer redhead.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to that castle right now! I know more preparation time would be ideal but...desperate times call for desperate measures," Misty stuck out her hand. "Now who's with me?"

"I'm in," Brendan spoke, standing up and placing his hand over Misty's.

"Me too," Ash slammed his hand on top.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Georgia repeated the action.

They all turned to Leaf, who still hadn't moved from the floor.

"Leaf. Are you going to give up on Gary before you've even tried to save his life?" Misty spoke darkly. The brunette needed a serious wake-up-call.

_"It's not over Leafy. I may be powerless compared to you but I have to try. It's the only way."_

What was she doing?

Gary had no means of power, yet he still wanted to try. He wanted to save this wretched kingdom and for what? This place had nothing to do with him, yet he was willing to risk his life to save it.

She wasn't going to let them kill him. He meant too much to her.

Leaf sprang to her feet and slammed her hand down over Georgia's. "We'll get him back," she nodded, almost certain of it.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Misty grinned. "Now let's get out of here."

They threw their arms up in the air, ready for victory. Misty opened the door and led the way out, they managed to pick up speed quickly.

But there was an eerie feeling in the air that Leaf just couldn't shake off.

"Mist," she spoke after a moment. "Is it just me or does this place seem...I don't know..._darker_ to you?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, before looking up at the sky. Her mouth opened slightly. "The sky...it _is_ getting darker!"

The redhead was absolutely right. The once dark-purple coloured sky was quickly turning to a thick black, covering up any potential hint of light.

Everywhere was dark.

But something then began to occur in the sky, a white rectangle shaped box formed within the darkness.

Leaf gasped - it wasn't just a box.

Inside appeared an image of a man holding on to a girl, and as the image came into focus, they realised who the girl was.

"May!" Leaf called out in shock, staring at this screen in the sky.

Leaf could see that May was trying so hard to keep face. Her hands were tied behind her back and she looked sickened to be near this man as he hung his arm around her

Speaking of him, was he the King? The brunette couldn't see his face as he'd covered it with a mask.

"Greetings, Legendary Callers," a gruff, mean sounding voice echoed around the whole town.

Misty glared up at the sky. "You're the King of this world, am I correct?"

"Yes. And you're Mistatia, the mistress of Suicune I believe? I've heard quite a lot about you, _my dear_," he replied.

"What do you want?!" Misty cut to the chase.

He chuckled to himself for a small moment. "I'm just here to warn you that there is no way any of you will reach my castle. I won't let you meddling human hybrids foil my plans."

"And what are your plans?! What are you going to do with May?" Brendan called out, glaring at this man.

He smiled smugly. "I have my three warriors, my title as King and a huge castle...but there's one thing I'm lacking."

"No..." Leaf muttered, looking at May's dark expression, "D...don't tell me-"

He turned to look directly at Leaf. "You're sharp, _Leafia_. I will make this girl my bride and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it. This girl has a power that I need to harness for myself, this is why she must be turned to darkness!"

What kind of power was he referring to? This explained why she was kidnapped in the first place, but they couldn't let this go on!

Everybody fell silent as they looked into the soul of the poor brunette on the screen. Her eyes were screaming for help, begging for a saviour.

"I won't let you!" Leaf growled. "You've done enough damage to this Kingdom, and I won't let you turn another one of my friends to darkness!"

"Hush now," he spoke patronisingly. "I have some surprises in store in for all of you, so have fun. We only have thirty seconds left...Maybelle, would you like to say something to your friends? You'll probably never see them again, after all. Say your farewells."

He pushed her in front of the camera and began to walk out of the room.

Her eyes began to well up as she looked into the eyes of the five Legendary Callers. Zoroark was there too...

They'd all come after her. They'd all risked their lives for her.

"Guys..." she spoke weakly. "Please, don't worry about me. He won't kill me but you have to save Gary before it's too late...or your world will be destroyed..." she whispered.

"We know and we're going to save you too! We'll get you back home with us May, I promise you!" Leaf called out. "We'll get Drew back too."

"You won't..." she began to cry, "They've changed him. His memory of the past is gone and he...he's not our Drew anymore. We've lost him."

"We will get him back, May!" Ash growled, "We'll get all three of you home."

"You can't. My life isn't worth living anymore," May spoke, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Just save Gary and get yourselves out of here, go home! Take the Legendaries with you and make our world a better place... This Kingdom is destined to rot. Just forget about me and save yourselves!"

"No!" Leaf was sobbing by this point. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself May, you can't do this!"

"I can," she smiled, as if she accepted her fate. "If you try and save me, you'll all be killed by the Dark Callers. Go home and carry on with your lives! Make something of yourselves..."

"But-!"

"Goodbye, everyone. Thank you for everything you've done for me Leaf," she smiled weakly, before the screen disappeared completely.

_"May!"_ Leaf screamed as the brunette faded away, tears streaming down her face.

"She's so brave..." Misty growled, trying to hold in her tears.

"We have to do something!" Leaf wiped her eyes furiously. "I don't care what she says; I'll save that girl or I'll die trying!"

Brendan nodded. "I wouldn't even dream of leaving her behind."

"But what about Drew..?" Ash muttered.

The group fell silent.

"I...I don't know if we can save him..." Misty replied quietly.

Ash's eyes flashed with anger. "No! He's my best friend, I can't leave him here like this!"

Misty couldn't hold it in anymore, tears rolling down her cheeks as she entwined her hands with Ash's to calm him down. She squeezed them gently, to let him know that everything would be alright.

"I...I can't lose him, Mist. Not now, not ever."

The redhead let go of his hands and engulfed him in a warm embrace. Ash knew it made him feel a little better but he was still in shock.

"For now, Gary is our main priority," Misty spoke. "We can't let our world be destroyed! We have families to get home to; our friends will want to see us again. We'll make it back, and we're bringing Drew, Gary and May back with us!"

There was something about the way that Misty spoke, she was able to motivate anyone into getting up and changing their attitude completely. She was the spark of energy that they all needed.

"I'll give it all I've got," Ash spoke weakly, desperately clutching onto Misty. She was the one who was always able to calm him down, and despite her intimidating glare, Ash absolutely adored her. They'd become close after finding themselves in this world.

Leaf looked up at the towering castle of darkness in the distance and whispered, "Gary...hang in there. We're coming."

After closing and locking the door behind him, the King smirked to himself. Those kids didn't know it, but he was in control of this entire Kingdom. It was his playground.

He wasn't going to let them get the human back, he was going to be executed. He'd destroy the human world for good this time and that would stop the birth of more Legendary Callers.

Their purpose was to stop his reign of terror, so of course he had to kill off these human-hybrids immediately.

But those kids would most likely die before they even got out of town, he wasn't worried at all.

The King walked down the hallway, knowing that there was something he needed to do before Gary's execution.

Drew failed his task, storming out and allowing his conscience to take over his mind. _Unacceptable_. The King wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He threw open the door to Drew's quarters. His chartreuse haired, second-in-command was standing by his window. He didn't even flinch as the King made his presence known - in fact he had seen this coming for a while now.

"You failed me, Drew..." he spoke simply. "You let your feelings for the girl rise above your loyalty to me."

"I don't have feelings for her," Drew replied, turning around to face him. "She has nothing to do with me!"

"Then why did you leave?" he smirked. Drew said nothing - he honestly had no answer to this.

"I ordered you to hurt her and you failed. Take off your coat and hand me your swords."

Drew's eyes turned to the floor as he complied. Deep down he knew he let the power of emotion get the better of him and this was the price he had to pay.

Now he was shirtless as well as defenceless.

"Get on your knees," the King ordered, handling both of Drew's swords.

He dropped to his knees, still refusing to look into the eyes of his master. He messed up.

Therefore he had to take this punishment.

The King's magic was one of manipulation, he could take things and distort them to suit him.

For instance; he could multiply the power of Drew's swords, change the size of them or even sharpen them. Anything he wanted.

"Because you couldn't finish the job, I will make you experience the pain of your own weapon...along with my own personal add-on's."

Drew said nothing.

He smirked, lifting the sword into the air. "Naturally, I'll keep you alive. It would be foolish not to."

Then he brought down the sword, striking it into Drew's shoulder and twisting it sickeningly. He used its paralysis power to keep him rooted to the spot.

He grit his teeth and bore it, his heart beating furiously as his breathing became more and more frequent. He clamped his own mouth shut.

But as this torture continued on, the power of Drew's swords increased by almost a thousand, leaving him in pure agony. The other sword was the only thing keeping him alive right now.

"Apologise," the King spoke bitterly. "Apologise for embarrassing yourself as well as me in front of my future wife!"

This was humiliating for Drew. He had always done everything his master had asked, but now...

"I'm sorry, master!" Drew growled in pain. "I'll never do it again..."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it, Drew."

"I know!" he howled though the intense pain, "I deserve this! Every second of it! I let my feelings get in the way of my loyalty to you..."

The King simply continued torturing Drew with his own weapon. Outside of the room stood two silent Dark Callers listening in to this.

It was so awful yet they couldn't turn away.

"I never thought Drew would be the first one of us to be punished by our master," one of them whispered as she kept her ear to the door.

The other one sighed. "What do you think he's doing to him?"

"I don't want to know...if it's making _Drew_ scream like that then it must be something awful. He's far stronger and resilient than we are."

"I know," the male nodded, "but if he's done something wrong then he has to pay the price."

"I wonder if this has something to do with Maybelle?" the female asked, "Drew has never disobeyed an order before, so why now? It adds up."

"I suppose," the male shrugged before heading off down the corridor. "Anyway...I have to go."

"Bye," the female murmured, before pressing her ear against the door to listen in once more.

One thing for sure; it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>"We have to go now, come on!" Misty roared, her cobalt eyes shining.<p>

Leaf nodded, trying to pull herself together after the initial shock of before. They had to go, the castle was still a distant dream away from the town.

"Misty..." she whimpered.

The redhead turned around. A gust of wind rushed past her head, blowing her beautiful orange locks out of her face. "Yeah?" she asked.

"What if we can't get him back..."

Misty clasped her hands with her own. "I know it must be hard having to deal with this but you have to carry on fighting! It's our only option. If we don't get there now then our world will be gone. We'll have nothing left!"

"What if he's already dead?!" Leaf screamed. "What if everything we've ever known is already gone..? I can't go up there to see him lying dead on the ground Misty, I can't!"

Leaf was shaking in Misty's arms and her breathing was shallow.

"Listen to me," she tucked a finger under Leaf's chin and gently lifted up her head, "You can't give up on him. You have to believe it in your heart that he is alive and waiting for us! We can't let him down Leafy! We're going to that castle and we're going to end this once and for all!"

To Misty's surprise, Leaf let out a grin. "What would I do without you Mist?"

"I have no idea," she chuckled, "but for now, let's g-"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks - something was wrong.

"The ground is moving..." Georgia whispered.

They all looked to their feet and sure enough, the ground that they were currently standing on was slowly beginning to quake, getting louder and louder.

_"Run!"_ Misty screamed and everyone began to pick up speed.

The ground of the gigantic rock island they had resided on in the last few months was quaking viciously by now, slowly beginning to crack and break as the five Legendary Callers and their Legendaries ran for their lives, except for Georgia and Moltres who had leapt into the air and soared through the sky.

The entire island was falling. From Georgia's view, she could see the same thing happening to every other island apart from the one that the castle lay on.

Misty and Ash continued running, ahead of all the others thanks to the fast abilities of their suits. They'd lost Raikou and Suicune along the way but not even that could make them slow down.

But a huge break in the island caused both of them to come to an abrupt stop. Ash couldn't keep his balance, falling head first off the edge.

_"Ash!"_ Misty shrieked, grabbing his hand at the last moment.

Ash was now directly in between Misty and the dark clouds below. The island was falling apart, there wasn't much time left.

But if she let go now, he'd die...

"Mist...just let go," he spoke carefully.

She was shocked. "Ash, I'm not going to let you die! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

"If you don't let go, you're going to die too! You'll never make it, just let go of my hand! I'd die for you Misty."

"That's _cowardly_," she spat. "A real man would want to keep fighting for his nakama, he'd keep pushing on! He would want to live for his friends, not die for them!"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Misty!" Ash glared at her.

"I won't let you go, if you die, I die too."

She didn't even think about her next action.

"Misty, _stop!_" he yelled as the redhead threw herself off the side of the island.

She grabbed hold of him tight as they began to fall south, like a shooting star. He put his arms around her and shut his eyes, accepting his fate.

There was nothing that anyone could do. Georgia and Moltres were flying over another island on the other side of the Castle; Suicune and Raikou were nowhere to be seen and who knows where Brendan and Leaf ended up.

"I'm so sorry, Mist," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

He'd failed to protect her...and now they were both about to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I really am a horrible person for leaving it there. Oops XD

Will Ash and Misty be okay? Will they die? Will they somehow live? Only I know the answer to that.

Oh and in case you were wondering, _Nakama_ is Japanese for Companions, Comrades, Friends... you get the drift.

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all! I'm so happy ^_^

_Question:_ Any guesses for who the two unnamed Dark Callers are? It won't be revealed for a while but I'm just interested to see who you think they are ^_^

Review and you'll make me a very happy authoress!

-Love Tay x


	18. Chapter 18: Admitting to Past Mistakes

Another quick update? This story is too much fun to write ^_^ Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 17: Admitting to Past Mistakes**

**...**

* * *

><p>Her head was spinning. As she slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. The world of Leaf Green had become disoriented and light.<p>

"Leaf!" a voice called out. "You there? Wake up!"

"H...huh..?" she muttered, sitting up.

She blinked, staring at her surroundings. Everything was different, the once-rocky islands were no more. Instead, the earlier quakes had destroyed each island. The ground that Leaf was laying on was soft.

Everything was different. Colours of green and brown flashed in her mind. Emerald coloured trees menacingly towered over her and various plants seemed to sprout from every corner. Everything seemed so terribly overgrown.

The rocky deserted islands had been replaced by a vast rainforest.

Leaf began to panic. "G...Gary!" she called out with fear in her eyes. Her memory was hazy, yet his face was the first thing to flash into her mind.

"Hey...it's alright, sh..."

"Brendan!" Leaf trembled. She had no idea what happened, Brendan was looking over her concernedly along with Deoxys and Mewtwo.

She glanced around, "W...what happened..? What is this? Where is everyone?"

Brendan looked down anxiously, "We don't know where Ash and Misty are, we got separated from them. Georgia's okay, she's out searching for them with Moltres."

"What do you mean they're missing?!" Leaf whispered. "They can't be missing! There's nowhere for them to go!"

"If Gee can't find them in this forest, then there's only two places they can be," Brendan spoke quietly. "In the castle or...below the clouds..."

"Castle?" Leaf blinked.

"The castle island was the only thing that remained after this..._change_," Brendan explained, pointing up at the sky. The island had floated higher above this rainforest terrain, and it was still a way off in the distance.

Leaf couldn't get her head around this, it was so strange to think that the clouds were just below them.

The same clouds that Ash and Misty could have potentially fallen through...

"But if they fell below the clouds...then that means they're dead, Brendan..." Leaf began to tremble at the mere thought of Ash and Misty falling from the skies.

"But they can't be in the castle," Mewtwo shook his head. "When we all got separated, I ended up on the castle island before the change and there was no sign of them. I saw Raikou, Suicune and Zoroark for just a moment, but they all move so fast. I don't know what happened to them either."

"They'll be okay. But Ash and Misty...they can't be dead!" Leaf growled, "Not after we've come this far, they can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Leaf."

Leaf looked up to see Georgia airborne with Moltres. The fiery haired girl had tears in her eyes. "I've checked the whole rainforest and the only place they could have gone is south..."

Before the initial shock of their obvious death came to her, Leaf had a sudden realisation.

Whenever she made friends or alliances with anyone, something bad always seemed to happen to them.

Her best friend, of whom she left alone in Sinnoh after moving all those months ago. She was so sad that day, Leaf could see it in her eyes.

And it was all because of Leaf. Because she abandoned her.

Drew and May...they were so happy before all of this happened. Leaf knew they both had feelings for each other and she was hoping that someday they'd make those dreams into a reality, but now...she knew different. May was a captive of the vicious King and Drew was his loyal soldier.

Nothing would ever be the same for them again.

Ash and Misty...Leaf hadn't spoken to Ash at all before she came to the Kingdom, but she knew Misty well before that. She was a beautiful and powerful girl. Ash was a sweetheart with an amazing personality. Put them together and they were two of the nicest people she'd ever known.

Now...their lives had come to an abrupt end.

And Gary... Tears quickly sprung to Leaf's eyes as she pictured his smiling face in her mind.

He was probably gone too.

She was like a curse. Anyone who got too close to her was doomed. Soon it would be Brendan or Georgia, or maybe even Mewtwo...

"You should just stay away from me. All of you," Leaf sat up and turned away from them all. "All I ever seem to do is cause misery and torment to everyone around me!"

_"Leafia."_

Hearing Mewtwo's bored tone, she turned around angrily. "I'm serious! You would all be better off without me. I should have been the one to fall below the clouds, not them! I was the reason why Drew turned to darkness and the reason why Gary lost all his confidence and pride in himself!"

"I already told you, Drew was fated to turn to darkness no matter what happened. It's also the idiot's fault that he left the house. It has nothing to do with you," Mewtwo replied calmly.

"Don't call Gary an idiot!" Leaf snapped.

Mewtwo was slightly taken aback, although he didn't show it in his face. Leaf had never gotten mad at him before.

"Fine. _The imbecile._"

Leaf glared at her Legendary. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him, I dislike him," Mewtwo replied, not intending to tell her the real reason of why the human pissed him off so bad.

"Even so, I just...I just think I'd be better off on my own. I can save Gary by myself..." Leaf muttered.

Mewtwo simply raised an eyebrow. "Leafia. You are the Caller and I am the Legendary, we come as a pair. Please stop with this ridiculousness."

"We're not leaving you, Leaf."

Leaf glanced over at Brendan and Georgia. The once-flirtatious and cute pair had lost their spark and were now staring at the ground, defeated.

But was it really all over?

If Gary died, Leaf knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"You two are all we have left..." Georgia whispered. "But we can't give up!"

"There's hope that Ash and Misty are alive, we don't know what happened for sure," Brendan spoke.

Leaf nodded. "I...I'm sorry."

"Hey...don't be," Brendan replied softly. "Just stop blaming yourself for everything, it's not all your fault."

"I know...I just feel like something awful has happened to everyone who was ever close to me...and I thought the same would happen to you guys."

"You pathetic human hybrid," Mewtwo smiled, patting Leaf on the head. "You are not cursed."

"Shut up Mewtwo," Leaf giggled, the tiny grin on her face shining through.

"Hm. It's simple, we just have to believe that Ash and Misty are alive, and we also have to get to the castle before it's too late."

"Let me heal you first, Leaf," Georgia smiled.

The brunette happily nodded, full of gratitude for the red haired girl.

Leaf couldn't help but admire the beauty of Georgia as she healed Leaf's wounds. Her hands shone a crystal white colour and her entire body seemed to radiate as she concentrated.

Leaf knew Brendan was thinking the same, he didn't take his eyes off Georgia once.

"There you go," she smiled cutely as Mewtwo offered a hand, pulling Leaf up to her feet.

"I just don't understand..." Brendan muttered. "Why would the King turn the Kingdom into a fucking rainforest? How he can even _do_ that in the first place is beyond my common knowledge."

"He must be planning something..." Deoxys murmured.

"Maybe so, but why a rainforest? I want to know his motivation behind this sudden change."

"I...I think I understand why..."

"Gee? What are you-" Brendan began his sentence, but then abruptly stopped as he stared at her.

She and Moltres were surrounded by a group of fierce looking Luxray. Something was off about them however. These weren't average Pokemon, they were bigger and more monster-like.

"Don't make any sudden movements..." Georgia spoke slowly.

Leaf carefully shifted her eyes to the side to see a huge Arcanine with intimidating ruby eyes glaring at her. Her heart began to race.

More and more of these strange Pokemon appeared, surrounding the group. All of them possessed those wicked red eyes.

Leaf slowly flexed out her hand, allowing her claws to take over.

The Arcanine licked its lips, looking feverishly at Leaf as it crawled closer.

The King planned all of this. He did this to toy with them all, to see if they were worthy of his time.

The brunette nodded. If the King wanted a fight...then they would give him a goddamn fight to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Island<strong>

Drumming his fingers on the stone windowsill, Gary sighed as he stared out of the window. Was it night? Day? He couldn't tell.

He'd only woken up two hours previous, just in time to watch as the King managed to morph and change the islands into a huge rainforest.

Gary knew that his friends were out there somewhere. They would have come after him but the question here was, are they still alive? After all that, were they lying dead on the ground? Did they fall below the clouds?

Or were they still alive and coming for him..?

He still couldn't do a thing to help. In fact, he'd done nothing but hindered them all by getting captured by Drew in the first place.

Why did it have to be Drew...

Gary suddenly glazed over in anger, punching the wall with his fist as he thought of Drew's nasty smirk, his brute force and the way he had just stopped caring for May completely.

It wasn't about their petty hatred for each other anymore. In their own world, they were classed as equals. This sparked their old rivalry.

Now...Drew had gone insane with power and loyalty while Gary had faded to almost nothing. He had no power or authority over Drew. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

He turned away from the window to see May staring at him. Her cell was opposite to his but even so, May had been keeping to herself ever since Gary awoke from the sleep powder.

"May..?" he spoke her name, listening as his voice echoed throughout the room.

She said nothing, just continuing to stare at him.

He just turned away, sitting back on the ground. He was anxiously awaiting one of the guards to come down and take him to the King. He didn't have much time left.

_"You're bleeding."_

Gary looked over at May, surprised that she'd actually spoken. Her weak left hand was pointing to her right hand, of which she'd balled up in a fist. Gary looked down at his own right hand to see his knuckles covered in blood, thanks to his punch.

He couldn't even feel the pain, he was hurting so much emotionally that he able to block out the physical pain so effortlessly.

"That doesn't matter," Gary replied, allowing his arm to relax on the ground. "We have to get out of here May, somehow-"

"There's no point in trying now," she replied bitterly. "We're done for, and I'm not leaving Drew behind!"

"What?" Gary blinked. "May, he kidnapped you and brought you here! It's his fault you've been in captivity this long! How can you be so forgiving..?"

"Because that man out there isn't Drew Hayden!" she snapped, getting up off the floor and clasping her hands around the metal bars. She partially lifted up her shirt, showing Gary her stomach. "_I know it._ Drew would never do this to me!"

Gary stared at her badly looking wounds in horror. Drew had tortured her, but Gary realised that he must have had magic that would keep her alive, whilst making her experience the pain of death.

That...that was twisted!

"May, you need to wake up!" Gary glared at the brunette. "He's not your Drew anymore. He's a dangerous man and you need to let go of what you used to have if you want to get out of here alive!"

"There's no escape for me Gary," she replied back. Her eyes looked similar to the ones of a mental patient. "The King...he's going to marry me. He'll turn me to darkness and then...and then..."

"What..?" Gary replied, feeling sick to the stomach.

"He wants me, but he knows how I feel about Drew. He ordered Drew to torture me like this so I'd fall out of love with him, but it backfired..."

"What happened?" Gary pressed her for more.

"He...something happened to Drew. He couldn't go through with it in the end, so he stormed out of the room. I could see it in his eyes Gary! The real Drew is in there, just fighting to get out! I can't leave him here to rot like this!"

"How can you still love him after he did that to you..?" Gary muttered, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Imagine that you're me, and that Leaf is in Drew's position. If she did something to you while under that influence, you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to hate her. You'd still love her."

"I...I don't love her..." Gary muttered almost immediately, blushing insanely. "I don't _do_ love."

He couldn't even convince himself of that, let alone May.

"Cut the stupid player act Gary," she muttered. "That was never you. Even back in school, I know you only dated all those girls to fill a huge hole in your life that _she_ left behind. I know how you feel about her Gary."

"Shut up!" Gary glared, "You don't know anything about my life, May!"

"Well I know you're a selfish bastard, how else would you have ended up getting captured? The only way would have been to leave your hideout and stand out in the freaking open! Why did you do it? Is it because Leaf's stronger than you are? You couldn't take it anymore?"

He growled. "You have no idea what I've been through. All those years ago, Leaf and her family left and my parents...they died in a car accident a few weeks after. I was seven years old! Apart from Gramps, I had nothing!"

May continued to stare as tears of anguish poured out of his eyes. "Don't try and win me over with the sympathy card Gary. I'm so sorry about your parents, but you were no angel. I know how you badly you treated your grandfather after he took you in."

"H...how did you-"

"Save it," she replied. "I know this because he told me himself, before our team back in the human world even existed. You took the Professor for granted and you walked all over his trust Gary Oak, you walked all over his love!"

"I know I did," he growled, hanging his head in shame, "I didn't listen to him; I treated girls like trash and I had no respect for anyone but myself!" he spat, "I messed up, there are you happy now?!"

May sighed, ignoring his sarcastic remarks as she continued on. She had wanted to tell this to Gary for so long.

"From that moment on, I hated you. I couldn't stand to see you toying with girls' hearts and throwing them away, all because you were trying to block out your own misery...but all that changed when she came back, didn't it Gary?"

Gary said nothing, May was right in everything she was saying.

"Why are you so goddamn smart..?" he muttered.

"It's not about being smart, it's about seeing what's really in front of you," May muttered, a sad smile playing at her lips. "Forget me. Just do whatever it takes to get back to her. Leaf needs you more than you'll ever know."

Gary sighed, staring at the damp ceiling of his cell. "I...I was lying about what I said earlier. I love her...I always did."

He glanced at May, shocked to see that the brunette was actually smiling.

"Looks like we both have something to live for then," May half-smiled.

"I still think you're a fool for sticking by Drew," Gary rolled his eyes.

"I know I am, but even if I got out of here with you, it wouldn't be the same without him. I can't leave him here alone like this."

"I admire your courage May," Gary replied. "But I promise that we'll try and get you home. All of us. Even if I die today-"

"Don't talk like that."

"The King wants me dead," he shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

May cast her gaze downwards. "You can try all you want, it won't change the fact that I refuse to leave without Drew."

Gary sighed, looking back at his bloodied hand. It was slowly beginning to throb.

He was plotting escape plans in his mind - ways that he could help May get out of there, when in reality Gary didn't even know if _he_ would survive this ordeal.

Gary knew what was coming. It was simply a matter of time before someone would walk in and take him away.

But unfortunately...his time came sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p>The Arcanine came even closer to Leaf and Mewtwo, watching them feverishly. It's smirk was saying: <em>One move...and you're both dead.<em>

"Mewtwo, use Aura Sphere!"

The cat-like Pokemon wasted no time gathering energy for the sphere, just as Arcanine threw a fire attack at them.

The two attacks collided, but Mewtwo's seemed to have the upper hand, reaching Arcanine and knocking it off its feet.

"Leaf...go get it," Mewtwo smirked.

"With pleasure," Leaf simpered, extending her claws.

She leapt over to Arcanine, but she wasn't counting on it to get up and retaliate so quickly.

Leaf sprang to the side, narrowly missing a flamethrower before hurtling head first into the red eyed Arcanine, slashing it with her claws and then she hit it with her tail.

This only made the Pokemon angrier. Arcanine leapt at her so fast, Leaf thought she was a goner until Mewtwo came up and pushed her out of harms way, taking the extreme speed attack himself.

"Mewtwo! Use-" Leaf stopped dead in her tracks as she saw another two ruby eyes appear behind the Legendary.

Mewtwo looked at Leaf in confusion, before sensing the two Arcanine behind him. He was surrounded by three Arcanine, keeping very still as they crawled closer.

"Hey! Arcanine!" Leaf screamed, causing the original Pokemon to glare over in her direction before heading towards her.

"Now Mewtwo, let's use our combined Psystrike!"

The Arcanine jumped at Leaf and Mewtwo as these words were spoken.

Leah's hands glowed pink as she concentrated on the attack.

"Now!" she roared, prompting Mewtwo to set off his attack.

Leaf's Arcanine tried to jump out of the way, but it was met with a huge Psystrike, knocking it down. She looked over at Mewtwo who had shot down both of his Arcanine.

"Thank Arceus..." Leaf muttered, before heading over to Mewtwo with a huge smile. "You were great, Mewtwo!"

"It's not over yet," Mewtwo replied sincerely.

Leaf looked over to see Georgia fighting relentlessly with a group of red eyed Luxray, while Brendan was attacking a huge Purugly.

This fight...it was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Ehhh I hope you liked it :) It didn't come out exactly as i'd hoped, because my stupid phone deleted this entire chapter (((along with a half-written chapter 30 of IHTBY, I was furious))) so I had to do it again :(

Hehe I had some interesting guesses as to who the other two Callers were, and they were pretty (((kinda))) close too! They'll be revealed later on, although I've been really really mean and left Ash and Misty out of the chapter xD You'll see what happens to them next time.

Now I'm off to read the next chapter of the Fairy Tail manga (kyaaa!)

-Love Tay

PS: I'm only 12 reviews away from 300! If you guys could get me there then I promise another quick (weekly) update, yay! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19: Light of the Days Gone By

**Disclaimer: **I always wonder what it's like to own Pokemon. Imagine... (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 18: The Light of the Days Gone By**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Four days previous to Leaf's kidnapping.<strong>

Drew slumped down at the lunch table, his head in his hands.

Ash turned to him in surprise. "Drew? What's up?" he questioned. Drew simply groaned in response.

Melody, who was sitting next to Ash, leant forward to look at Drew. He still hadn't moved.

"Drew?" Ash spoke again. His best friend was usually confident and upbeat, but today was a different story.

"Brianna confessed to me," he muttered. He didn't have to worry about her hearing this conversation, she bolted straight to the bathroom after hearing Drew's answer to her question. He felt so bad. In his eyes, she wasn't a bad person but he just didn't want to date her. She seemed nice enough but she was so..._needy_. He had to let her down gently.

But it was what happened afterwards that confused him the most.

After watching Brianna go, Drew turned around to find himself face-to-face with May. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them had any idea what to say to each other outside of their other life in the team.

Surprisingly, May spoke first. "Way to make her cry, _Drewykins_," she smirked.

They were safe, they were both outside but nobody else was around. Brianna had dragged Drew all the way out here to talk to him in private but of course, it didn't end well. May had come around the back of the school to enter the base from the outside exit, as the use of the inside door was impossible at this time of day.

However, she saw Drew and Brianna out here and hid from them.

"Shut up, it wasn't like I intended for that to happen..." Drew rolled his eyes.

"You're such a heartbreaker," she teased, nudging him in the side.

He finally broke into a grin. "It's not _my_ fault the ladies can't resist my charm."

"Charm? You're about as _charming_ as a dead slug!" May laughed.

"Say that again," he raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

"Drew Hayden is as charming as-_kyaa_!"

Drew started to tickle her stomach and from then on, he had May in the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but admire how cute she was when she was at his mercy.

She took a few steps back and crashed against the wall. May and Drew we're so lost in their own little world that nothing else mattered to either of them right now.

Right now, May was genuinely happy as she screamed at Drew to let her go...they failed to notice the two other pairs of eyes that were watching them, pathetically hiding behind a tree.

_"Holy mother of God."_

"Brendan! We really shouldn't be doing this..."

Brendan smirked, his tousled black hair blowing in the breeze. "Georgia, shut up for a sec," he murmured, his eyes on Drew and May.

Georgia sighed, not seeming to care about Drew's love-life as much as Brendan did. She couldn't even move as she was stuck in between Brendan and the tree.

"Why can't we just leave them alone?" she asked.

"You are way too nice for a cheerleader," he flashed a grin, stroking the back of her head.

"Don't touch me," she replied, feeling an invasion of her personal space. Brendan was far too close to her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Plus, he had a _girlfriend_ for crying out loud!

She turned back to Drew and smiled, the girl he was with wasn't popular but they looked adorable together. Messing around and having fun without being judged by anyone else.

Well...Georgia hoped that Brendan wasn't judging them. This was just too cute for black head over here to ruin.

The red headed girl still couldn't quite believe that she'd gotten herself in this situation. Brendan stole her bag at the end of their English class and she chased him all the way out here to the back of school. She got it back of course.

However, hawk-eye Brendan happened to spot a flash of green hair and pulled Georgia closer to spy on them.

Georgia turned herself around, leaning on the back of the tree so she could speak to him.

He grinned. "You know, if anyone saw us right now then they would probably mistake our friendship for something..._more_," he purred.

"You're an idiot," she sighed. "Seriously though, I know you have it in for Drew but I like the guy. Please don't say anything to anyone and just leave him be."

Brendan looked as if he was going to whine about it for a moment, but he quickly shut his mouth. "You'll have to bribe me first."

"W...what do you mean?" she bleated as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Kiss me," he muttered sensually.

"D...don't be stupid! You have a girlfriend, why would you say that?!" she blushed. Her innocent eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning redder than her hair. She was awfully cute.

Brendan broke his sultry pout and began to laugh. "Geez, you're so gullible! I was kidding."

Oh how he hated lying to her. He was in fact visioning a heated kiss between them both right now but he was hesitant to tell her his feelings. Michelle would make both of their lives a misery if he did.

Brendan and Michelle weren't properly dating as such, he just liked having her around. Having the Head Cheerleader on his arm gave him bragging rights over Drew. He couldn't dump her, even though his feelings for Georgia were as clear as day.

Her face flushed even more red. "I... I knew that!" she laughed uneasily, but Georgia couldn't deny that she thought he was cute.

And maybe she wanted to kiss him too.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened..." Drew muttered to Ash, completely leaving out his <em>conversation<em> with May. After they parted ways, Drew began to feel even worse. He felt so protective over her but she insisted that she'd be okay. She told Drew to go back to his friends and she walked away alone.

He wished that things didn't have to be like this.

"Hey...it's alright," Ash smiled reassuringly. "People are gonna talk, but this whole Brianna thing will blow over soon."

"Even so, I still feel bad about it," he muttered.

"Eh, she's a bit of a drama queen..." Melody smiled. "Don't worry. At least you had the decency to let her down gently."

"Mm," he replied, losing focus as an image of May popped into his mind.

Of course, this was nothing new.

Drew pushed his hair back, trying to take his mind off May. He looked over to see Brendan and Georgia sneaking into the cafeteria.

He rolled his eyes. Brendan was an arrogant bastard and he wanted nothing to do with him. On the contrary, Drew always looked out for Georgia, she was awfully sweet.

"_E..eh?!_ We're not dating, you guys..." Georgia hissed quietly to a few cackling cheerleaders as she sat down, blushing wildly.

"They're so cute!" Melody giggled to one of her friends sitting by her.

Although he was right next to her, Ash hadn't even heard her. Something else had caught his attention.

There was a girl walking past their table but Ash just couldn't seem to look away. He wasn't the kind of guy who would check out other girls whilst he was in a relationship but there was something about this girl that just reeled him in hook, line and sinker.

She was marching confidently in front of her friends, her sunset coloured locks fluttering behind her as she went. Her eyes shined a beautiful cobalt blue and her smile just seemed to warm his heart.

Who was this girl? Why had he never taken any notice of her before?

"Ash?"

He blinked, his entire body jolting slightly as he switched his gaze to Drew.

"Oh...I kinda spaced out there..." he laughed nervously, his palms clammy.

Luckily, Melody hadn't noticed, she was still in deep conversation with a couple of her friends.

"Right..." Drew looked at him suspiciously, but he let it go at the same time.

Ash looked back to where she was standing, but she was gone of course. He felt a slight twinge inside him while fighting the urge to get up and find her.

What was this feeling..?

Ash didn't know it yet, but he had just seen Mistatia for the first time.

Their first meeting would occur just four days later. _July 4th_. The day that both of their worlds would be turned upside down.

Leaf would be taken by Team Rocket and Gary's so-called best friend would be the one who would do it.

Ash, Misty, Brendan and Georgia would be sent to the Legendary Kingdom that very same day. All four of them knew of their own powers and authority as Callers but they failed to notice each other. July 4th would be the day of change.

Fate rolled the dice around here, and just three days after July 4th would be the day that Leaf bonded with Mewtwo and escaped from Team Rocket's prison in Saffron City.

She would become a Legendary Caller. However, something much more sinister lay in the depths of somebody who deemed to be innocent.

Drew didn't know it, but July 7th was the day that the power of Rayquaza would take over his entire body, blocking his visions entirely. He would then do something that he promised himself he would never do.

He would let harm come to May.

So much was due to happen in so little time. The clock pressed on, each hand moving so slow, yet so fast. Due to the odd time warp of the Legendary Kingdom, a day in the human world meant three months in the Kingdom.

July 4th was the day Ash first clapped eyes on plain old Misty Waterflower at school, in her ripped jeans and plaid shirt.

Still sticking to human world time, July 8th would mark the day where the courageous Caller Mistatia would take her own life to die with the heroic and selfless Caller Ashton. Remarkably, just four days would pass in their world.

They weren't just Ash and Misty anymore. Instead they were Ashton and Mistatia; two powerful beings who had slowly begun to fall in love during their time in the Legendary Kingdom.

Fate allowed them to meet, and it had also allowed their feelings to blossom.

But life is cruel to everybody, as fate was doomed to allow Ashton and Mistatia to die together.

Falling through the sky, clutching on to each other and vowing to never let go...it was like something out of a fairy tale.

So _sickeningly_ perfect.

* * *

><p>Looking up at the sky, the once-bright faces of two young Kindaneer children slowly began to fade.<p>

The clouds still hung there, dark and menacing over their little world. A constant reminder that _he_ was up there, looking down on them all.

Looking down on the ones that he betrayed. He took everything; their money, their world and their trust.

He took their dear Lugia from them too.

"Jem..." the young girl whispered, grabbing hold of her best friend's arm. He was staring up at the clouds, a look of bitter disappointment on his face.

The boy named Jem had quite a pretty face for such a young child. He was adorned with jet black hair and dazzling amber eyes, and he had been born into this broken society. However, unlike the majority of the people who had given up hope, he had only grown to become stronger and more determined to save them all from this hell.

They were all living in poverty. Sometimes they'd go days without eating, making very little money from the use of their inherited magic. Sometimes they'd even contract diseases thanks to the lack of hygene and food, and that was where Celeste and her family came into the picture.

Celeste was Jem's best friend. The girl was almost angelic, her silvery blonde hair was long, cascading down her tiny shoulders. She possessed swan-like wings and her eyes were the same colour as a summery blue sky, but she didn't know that.

She'd never seen the sky in her life.

However, Celeste was lucky - her bloodline was the only one in their respective town who possessed any kind of healing magic. Her family were constantly busy, curing people of diseases and bringing them back to health.

Celeste used to help them out, and she lived almost happily. Back in the days where all she knew was this town, and she had no idea of the horrors that occurred above those clouds.

That was until, she laid eyes on a human girl for the first time.

She remembered the utter panic inside her tiny body as she watched this barely conscious girl being manhandled. For a moment, Celeste could see this certain look in the human girl's eyes as she stared at her captor.

A Dark Caller had taken her to their town many months ago, and all the Kindaneers could do was watch as he threatened to slit her throat.

Despite this, Celeste could sense a certain aura of feeling. The human girl was in love with her captor.

That girl...Celeste remembered her clearly. A brunette with huge, royal blue eyes. She was so scared, just looking for someone to save her.

_But nobody did._

Instead she was forced onto the Legendary Rayquaza as it ascended skywards. Rayquaza was one of the three Legendaries of whom the King had turned to darkness, along with three humans.

Celeste was in tears, pleading desperately for someone to help the human girl out, but her family lowered their heads. They couldn't do anything.

After the commotion of that day was over, Jem found Celeste crying by the oak tree. He soon realised that she wanted the same thing as him. Peace. Their young hearts hadn't been fully manipulated by this grim situation and they were both desperate for change.

On that day, a friendship was formed between these two children. Slowly but surely they became best friends, always looking out for each other.

This day would have been no different to any other day in their town, if it weren't for the huge **thud** that spooked Celeste and poked at Jem's curiosity.

"Whatever it was that fell, it has to be around here somewhere," Celeste spoke.

Jem nodded. "Let's go find it!"

The young girl smiled brightly, before heading off in a different direction. Both of them were so excited as they wondered what could have possibly dropped down from the clouds.

Neither of them knew what life above the clouds was like, what did it look like?

Jem was envisioning a vast land, with a castle and maybe a lifetime supply of food. And tons of money of course.

Celeste was imagining all the Legendary Pokemon up there that she so desperately wanted to meet. Their Callers too.

They didn't know that the land above the clouds was actually being destroyed right now, by the King himself.

Jem sped up and bolted around a corner, but he stopped dead in his tracks just seconds later.

"_Ooof!_" Celeste squeaked as she ran into the back of him, "Jem, come on! We have to find whatever it was that fell!"

He didn't reply.

A feeling of dread swept through the young girl's body. "J...Jem?"

He moved out of the way to allow Celeste to see what had really fallen out of the sky.

Her heart dropped.

"They're...they're Callers..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Both of them were lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, a male and a female. Jem recognised the boy straight away. _Raikou's Caller._

"Ashton..." Jem muttered.

"That's Mistatia!" Celeste yelped, staring at the orange haired girl.

From the looks of things, they'd fallen down together as Ash was on top of Misty.

Jem wanted to go and get help, but it was useless. They were dead for crying out loud!

Two of the people he owed his entire life to were dead...

Tears began to well up in the eyes of the boy. The more he stared at the scene in front of him, the more paralysed he became.

Just like Ash, Jem possessed electric powers. He'd known about Ashton for a while and he admired him for working with Raikou, Mistatia and everyone else up there in the clouds, just to help them.

But now, the Caller that he admired most wasn't breathing. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't living the life that he was supposed to live!

"They can't be dead!" Jem roared, crashing down to his knees beside the two Callers.

But they were. Their lives had come to an abrupt end.

The young boy furiously wiped away his tears and Celeste grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently to calm him down.

Neither child could take their eyes off the Callers that had risked their lives up there for them. It was heroic. Both of them knew that Ashton and Mistatia would be in their tiny hearts for eternity.

Celeste simply couldn't speak, she was so scared by what lay up there above those clouds.

Jem's cries were heartbreaking, the boy had let go of her hand and was on the floor, anger and sorrow radiating from him.

Celeste could only bring herself to say two words as she trembled in fear and shock.

_"Sleep tight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> :'(Hey...please don't hate me for this... *hides*

I know this chapter was a filler but hey, I tried.

Ooooh I also named the chapter after a song in the fourth volume of the Fairy Tail OST (Kyaaaa!) It's a cute, yet sad song :)

Thanks so much on getting me to 300 reviews! Seriously! You guys make my day, thank you ^_^ Although I'm not sure when I'll update next because exam season's coming up. I also have five days to memorise four paragraphs of German for my Speaking exam...yeah I'm screwed. It's my fault for trying to catch up with Magi...heh ^^'

Next chapter will show what happens to Gary. Review please, it always makes my day to see [New Review] in my inbox!

Love ya!


	20. Chapter 20: Falling for Leafia

It's been a while... ^^' Sorry for the long-ish wait but enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 19: Falling for Leafia**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"We should love, not fall in love, because everything that falls, gets broken."<em> **- Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Leafy! Up here!"<em>

_Upon hearing his tiny voice, five year old Leaf Green looked up in shock to see her young friend Gary Oak looking down at her. He'd climbed the huge oak tree on their road and was clinging to a strong branch, a huge smile upon his face._

_"You're not allowed to go up there!" she gasped, her large eyes staring up at him worriedly. "Didn't your mommy say-"_

_"I'm Gary Oak, I can do whatever I want!" he huffed, annoyed that she didn't show him praise for this feat. His young mind couldn't seem to process the fact that little Leafy was worried for him, and he instead assumed that she was about to tell on him._

_Of course, she would never do that._

_He just wanted to impress her so badly. Even at such a young age, Gary wanted to do something so reckless, yet heroic, that Leaf would be in total adoration of him._

_He'd climbed the tree, yet she was yelling at him to get down. __The boy just didn't understand._

_"Aren't you proud of me?" he asked._

_Leaf widened her eyes in surprise. "But my mommy told me that this tree is dangerous..."_

_"She doesn't know everything," Gary pouted. "I can get down fine!"_

_Leaf blinked in shock, watching as Gary began to shuffle back down the branch. Her mother had always told her that this tree was bad and that she should never even think about climbing it._

_"W...woah!" she heard a tiny voice squeak. Gary had lost his hold on the branch._

_"Gary!" she yelled, running back towards the tree as her best friend lay hurt on the ground._

_"S...see? I got down!" Gary winced, a huge smile on his face. Leaf was only young, but she knew he was hiding the pain that came with this fall. The tears in his eyes showed everything._

_"You're stupid...but you're really, really brave..." Leaf smiled, getting up. "I'll go get help!"_

_"Leaf! Don't go!" he shouted._

_She ignored him and ran for his house, explaining what had happened to Gary._

_Then it all happened so quickly. Gary was taken to hospital to get himself checked out. He was lucky, it could have been much more serious but he only suffered a lightly sprained ankle and a few cuts and bruises. He was up on his feet again in no time at all, it seemed._

_As Gary was getting better, Leaf wondered what it would have been like if she had caught him that day. If she had been closer to the tree, she could have saved him from his injuries._

_Of course, Leaf was too young to understand that she would have gotten hurt as well as Gary if that had been the case._

_There were a lot of things she didn't understand._

_No matter what happened, on that day Gary was always going to get hurt. It was like fate was trying to teach him a lesson._

_But something else lurked in the distance of the near-future. In just twelve years or so from that moment, Gary would have to make a decision that would force him to choose between his own life and his entire world._

**And when the time came, he knew what he had to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day - The Legendary Kingdom.<strong>

"Behind you, Leafia."

Leaf nodded to Mewtwo, sensing the presence of something huge creeping up behind her. She turned around, face-to-face with a gigantic Persian.

"Aren't you an adorable kitty cat..." Leaf muttered as it glared at her with deathly red eyes.

Mewtwo watched as five more Persian approached them. Then a second group of Arcanine had them completely surrounded.

"Combined Psystrike when I say so," Mewtwo spoke telepathically to Leaf, the same thing he did when she first met him back in her own world.

Leaf nodded. Over these past few months of living low, her and Mewtwo had worked hard on techniques such as this one.

Suddenly, the Pokemon sprang up.

"Now!" Mewtwo yelled.

Leaf let off her Psyblast attack, while Mewtwo used his Psystrike. The two Psychic attacks merged together to become one powerful attack, knocking out all of the Pokemon in one simple blow.

More and more deadly Pokemon appeared from almost out of nowhere, cornering Leaf and Mewtwo. However, Leaf knew that Mewtwo had used all of his strength in that last attack.

"Let me," she purred, extending her claws viciously.

Leaf sprang forward, slicing each enemy with her claws, knocking them out with her steel tail and then using various different moves to kill them.

Mewtwo watched her with pride from the sidelines, as he tried to gain back every ounce of strength lost.

...

_**"I'll do it!"**_

_**"You wouldn't dare!"**_

_**...**_

Mewtwo stopped for a moment. This was a weak vision... He concentrated hard and the picture became clearer. Mewtwo watched hard, studying what was going to happen.

Then...something _tragic_ occurred.

For the first time, Mewtwo felt genuinely panicked. He had to get to the castle right now.

He jumped up, using one of his weaker blasts to down the enemies that Leaf was fighting, before grabbing her.

"Mewtwo?!" Leaf shrieked as he began to run.

"I'll tell you later, but we have to leave right now!"

Leaf shut up immediately. If Mewtwo was so panicked like this, it had to be serious.

Her Legendary never raised his voice. Ever.

"But what about Brendan and Georgia? Won't this leave them in danger?!"

"They'll be fine. It's not this area that's the problem Leafia, it's the castle!"

She suddenly felt so cold. _Gary_. "Mewtwo, what did you see?!" she screamed, knowing that he must have had a vision of the future.

Mewtwo stayed quiet, he couldn't even bring himself to tell her what he had seen in that vision.

* * *

><p><strong>The Castle<strong>

_"I'm not going."_

May stared in shock, watching from the bars of her jail cell as Gary spoke back to the guards.

"You're coming with us, pathetic human," one of them replied nonchalantly.

"Nope," he answered back in a bored tone.

Gary had already accepted that he was probably going to die, but he wanted to come up with a plan to save the human world. Even if it cost him his own life.

He wanted Leaf to get back home after the ending of this war. Her family and friends were all there, he just couldn't let them die because of him.

"Listen here!" one of them pushed Gary against the wall, holding him by his neck. "I'm done playing around with you. Do as we say."

"Or wh...what?" he managed to utter out against the choke hold.

The other guard turned to May with a sadistic smile. "Or I'll kill her."

Gary's eyes glazed over with anger as the guard loosened his grip slightly. "You're bluffing. That bastard King wants to _marry_ her, so why would you kill her?"

"Our Lord King wants her only after the transformation. He can bring her back to life while turning her to darkness. He could have easily killed her already, and then used her later on."

Gary glanced at May, who was trembling in fear at the mere thought of death. He couldn't hold this off any longer.

"Fine," he growled, and the guard released his grip on his neck.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement," he smirked, forcing Gary's hands behind his back and cuffing him.

He wanted to say something back. A witty remark, a sarcastic grunt, anything...but he just stayed silent.

Gary looked over at May as he began to walk away. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him.

That simple gesture just shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. Gary looked over at her and smiled warmingly, shaking his head. "It's not your fault," he mouthed back to her.

He could hear her tiny cries as he was led out of the underground prison, the sudden burst of light almost blinding him.

Needless to say, the guards tormented him, tripped him and kicked a huge hole in his pride on the way to the King's room. Gary could do nothing about it, keeping his eyes on the floor. Perhaps angering them earlier wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

Every step he took meant that he was even closer to his death. He knew now that it was inevitable, there was just no way out of this.

He thought fondly of Leaf as the door to the King's room opened up. His mind was completely focused on her beautiful smile; her subtle lip-biting habit; her shining eyes... and how gorgeous she looked when she was fighting alongside Mewtwo.

Gary had always wanted to fight alongside her, but now this wasn't possible. He hoped he wasn't going to die in vain. Gary knew that Leaf and the others could win this war, but he didn't know if _he_ could.

The guards pushed him inside the room and Gary could feel his palms turning clammy with sweat.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in."

Gary looked coldly at the man who had ruined countless lives and had even taken the life of the Legendary Lugia. He was the man from his childhood storybook. The villain who couldn't be defeated.

He had prevailed, even in a fairy tale story. Was there any hope?

"Gary Oak. I should have known you'd be around causing trouble again. It's been an awfully long time since we last spoke, hm?"

Gary looked bewildered, the words of this man not seeming to sink in properly. What the hell was he talking about? This King was a Kindaneer with abnormal powers who had betrayed his people, keeping a low profile in the clouds. There was no way they could have met.

"Who are you?" he barked, glaring at this man and the mask which adorned his face. Perhaps he wore it so he could hide his true face?

The King chuckled, sitting on his beautiful golden throne. "As if it matters, because I'm going to take your life..." he smirked as the guards pushed Gary down on his knees. He took out a sword and pointed it at him. "And using your human blood fused with my own power, I can destroy your world in ways that you could only _imagine_."

Gary kept his eyes on the ground, every inch of pride stolen from him as he knelt before this twisted man. "If you're _that_ clever, then why can't you destroy it on your own? Why do you need me?!"

The King looked away from Gary, a bored expression on his face. "You talk too much. Vermin."

He was regarding him as damn trash, toying with him before using him for his own twisted purposes. This was just another kick in the face, and Gary was sick of it.

He was sick of being so damn _useless_!

"I'm not going to let you kill me!" Gary snarled at the King.

"Stop trying to be a hero. You're nothing more than a weak human being. You're nothing," he simpered, disregarding him completely.

Gary wasn't done, however. He waited for the guards to loosen up on their grip before unsteadily rising to his feet. "No...I'm more than that," he spat.

The King raised an eyebrow inquisitively, slightly interested in what he had to say. "Guards, let him stand."

"I'm not weak. I may not have Legendary Caller powers or my own magic inside me, but I'm not just a human. Humans get scared, they run away from their fears. They hide behind one another and get other people to solve their problems for them. I'm not like that."

"You say humans get scared, Gary. Are you scared right now?"

Gary hesitated for a minute - of course he was scared. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his knees felt weak, but he had to carry on.

He realised - right now there was only one way to save the human world.

"I've never been so scared in all my life," he spoke in a monotone voice. "But I know what I have to do."

The King smirked - this kid had something up his sleeve and he had to find out what. "Guards, uncuff him."

The two guards turned and stared as if he was crazy, but took off the handcuffs nevertheless.

"You're shaking," he pointed out with a shrug.

Of course he was shaking. The concept of what he was about to do had just hit him square in the face.

What he was about to do meant that he was going to lose Leaf forever. She was his light, his happiness, his _kitty_...

"I'm going to save the human world, and I'm going to do it for her!"

The King glanced over in his direction, his arms folded. He still wasn't taking Gary seriously at all. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he replied patronisingly.

Gary turned away, his eyes pressed to the huge glass window in this room that was letting in a tiny amount of natural light. "I'll kill myself before it's too late. I'll do it!"

The King stared at this human boy, noting the crazed look of desperation in his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

"You wouldn't dare!" he sneered. "You have too much to live for. You're a coward, Gary. Cowards take the easy way out, so stop trying to be a hero."

_Stop trying to be a hero..._

Gary remembered saying something similar to Leaf, but he was lying to himself. At the end of the day, Leaf was a hero whether she liked it or not. She was a Legendary Caller, this was her destiny. She had to put her life on the line for this.

"I'm not a coward!" Gary raged, snatching a sword from one of the guards and heading for the window. "You're wrong, I have nothing to live for anymore! If I stay alive right now, then not only is Leaf going to lose me, she's going to lose her home, her family! Everything she's ever known will be gone because of me, I can't let it happen!"

He then stabbed the end of the sword against the glass to shatter it. It was thin glass, and after a few hits it came crumbling to pieces.

Gary jumped up onto the windowsill, clutching the wall tightly as he felt the wind breeze at his back from the outside. He grazed his arm on a sharp piece of glass and blood began to drip out of the wound.

Gary stared down at the Kingdom. It was just so far away. Could he really go through with this..?

Yes. Yes he could.

"If you see Leaf...just tell her I love her."

Those were his last words before throwing himself off the ledge and into the darkness of this broken Kingdom.

This was the end.

* * *

><p>Leaf's heart was thumping in her chest as Mewtwo ran for his life.<p>

"Put me down!" she screeched.

"I can't!" he roared back.

Leaf stared at her legendary as he ran. He was so desperate yet so determined, just what was on his mind?

"Just tell me what's going on!" she screamed. "Please! I'm-"

"Gary's about to kill himself! I had a vision of him jumping out of the castle window!"

A sound of disbelief crossed with terror came out of her mouth. She couldn't even speak, the words refusing to leave her lips.

"W...why?" she angrily managed to utter out. "Why would he do this?!"

"He's doing it for you, Leafia! Can't you see?"

Leaf let out a choked sob. "No!" she screamed. "That's the coward's way out, he wouldn't do this to me. You're lying!"

"I wish I was," he muttered.

Mewtwo began to feel the ground quaking beneath him. It became even louder and more vicious, resulting in Mewtwo losing his balance and falling.

Leaf, driven by anger and sorrow, wriggled out of Mewtwo's grasp and clumsily made it to her feet, running as fast as she could towards the castle while avoiding the fissures that the earthquakes had created.

She was so close to the building, but where was he..?

"Shit!" she cursed. Was she too late? Was he already...

Then she saw it. A glint in the corner of her eye, a figure that could easily have been mistaken for a falling star.

Mewtwo was telling the truth, just as she'd feared.

"**GARY!**" she screamed as she ran, tripping over her own feet various times as she lunged forward, determined to reach her best friend before it was too late.

Then, memories of that day came into her mind. The day Gary fell from the tree and Leaf just couldn't reach him in time.

She remembered the scared look on his face as he lost his hold on that branch. Leaf ran for him, not caring if she was going to get hurt herself.

Right at that moment, she didn't care about anything else but him. Now the same scenario was happening again.

But this time, she wasn't about to let him go.

"This time, I'll save you!" she screamed to thin air.

But Leaf was just kidding herself. She was too far away, this was doomed to be a repeat of the first time.

There was no way...or so she thought.

As Leaf ran after his falling body, something was following her from behind. Making it's move, it swooped down.

"Huh?" Leaf gasped as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. What was this?!

Looking down, all she could see was a light blue array of feathers, sparkling even in this eternal darkness.

She was mounted on a bird. A _Legendary_ bird.

"Articuno!" she squeaked.

The Legendary turned to her and nodded, before flying away at full speed. Leaf held her breath as the wind attacked her, unsure of what was going to happen.

Then, Articuno caught him, spreading out a wing and catching Gary. Leaf pulled him onto the back of the bird and just stared at him, her entire body shaking.

"You...you..." Leaf stuttered as he opened his eyes disoriented and confused. Was this a dream? He was supposed to die!

"What? I'm n...not dead..?" he muttered.

"You...you stupid idiot! Baka! Baka baka baka!" Leaf screamed as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Leaf..." he muttered as she began to cry. "I-"

"You what?!" she glared.

"I'm sorry."

"You nearly killed yourself and I would have spent the rest of my life blaming myself for it! Why did-"

"I had to, you don't understand!" he yelled over her.

Her voice softened and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Gare...I thought I was going to lose you again..." she whispered.

"Listen to me," he cupped her cheeks in his hands and tilted her head up. "Thanks to you I'm not going anywhere. Leafy, you saved my life."

"I guess so..." she mumbled, looking down. Articuno was bringing them both back down to the ground.

"I just...there's something I need to do." He wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Wh...what do you mean?" she asked as he looked at her with a serious face.

Then he leant in and kissed her. Leaf felt her heart racing but she melted into the kiss so easily, her arms wrapped around his neck.

So simple yet so beautiful, she wanted to grab this moment with both hands and treasure it for the rest of her life.

"Gare..." she whimpered as she broke away. "I'm sorry."

She wanted to ask him why he kissed her, but she had to shove her feelings for Gary to the side for now. This was a war between the Legendary Callers and the King, she couldn't afford to be distracted by anything else other than winning this war.

"No," he answered truthfully, carefully wiping a tear from her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologising for being so reckless..."

Leaf smiled. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I understand that what you did what was right, I mean you just saved the human world! You've always been reckless and headstrong Gare, but your heart is pure. That's why Articuno has chosen you."

"What?" he asked, completely unaware of what had happened to him.

"You're not a human being anymore," Leaf whispered in her beautiful sultry tone.

Gary just blinked. "You're wrong..." he muttered.

"I'm right," she replied, taking his hands and squeezing them tightly. "Gary, you are the Legendary Caller of Ice. Just look down."

Gary slid his eyes down and sure enough; his torn, old clothes from the human world had been replaced by a luxuriously soft outfit. He wore nothing but a white trench coat with a subtle blue line running down the side of it, along with a pair of black slacks. He was also wearing a blue-grey coloured chain underneath.

He hadn't physically changed into these clothes, yet he was wearing them.

He stuck out his hand and it glowed a grey-blue colour. He possessed magic.

"But...how?"

Leaf jumped off of Articuno's back, waiting for Mewtwo to make his way over. She made a mental note to apologise to him later.

"You've shown your true strength," the cat-like Legendary commented. "You had two choices; to take the cowards way out and allow yourself and your world to be exterminated...or to do what you just did. If that's not worthy of a connection between Legendary and Human then I don't know what is."

"But what exactly is my true strength?" Gary asked.

"You'll figure it out yourself someday," Mewtwo muttered. "And when you do, the time will be right."

"Mewtwo..." Leaf murmured in awe at her Legendary.

Her Legendary smiled to himself as he looked Gary up and down. "I know now, and I can accept it. I can no longer stop your fate, Leafia."

The brunette Caller looked terribly confused but she didn't question him this time. Mewtwo knew what he was talking about.

Leaf turned around to see Gary facing Articuno, his hand placed adoringly on the neck of his Legendary.

_His_.

This was all Gary ever wanted. To be a Legendary Caller, and to have the ability to fight alongside the girl he loved.

He felt so alive and so free. He was no longer a burden to Leaf.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully to Articuno. The bond between Legendary and Caller was already there, he could sense it. Gary was unbelievably happy.

His little smile etched into the depths of Leaf's mind; it was so genuine and real. He'd changed so much.

"Gare..." she whispered quietly under her breath as the realisation hit her.

She loved him. He loved her. Gary had fallen for Leaf in more ways than one, with absolutely no regrets.

Finally...there was some hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Wow this is late...oops ^_^ I've been extremely busy with my other story lately so apologies for the lateness!

I hope you liked the chapter! This focused on just Gary and Leaf and I hope it turned out okay! Please leave a review if you can, just a few words can provide so much motivation, and that's really what I need for this story.

Arigatou minna!

P.S: 'Baka' basically means idiot, fool, stupid... if you were wondering.


	21. Chapter 21: Drew's Resolve

Hey guys ^_^ I'm sorry this is short but it was a fast update :) I tried my best..

**Disclaimer**: I like to reblog gifs of Pokemon on Tumblr but I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 20: Drew's Resolve**

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Your emotions are the slaves to your thoughts, and you are the slave to your emotions." - <strong>_**Elizabeth Gilbert**

* * *

><p><strong>The Castle<strong>

Silence fell upon the three Dark Callers as they listened to what the King had to say about the situation at hand. The broken glass window was currently allowing a cold surge of wind into the room.

The female Caller shivered. "Master, I'm sorry to ask but why on earth did you let the human go?"

The King stared out of the window, ignoring the complaint.

"That's enough," Drew spoke to his female companion. "Who knew that he would actually kill himself in the end? Either way, the human is dead and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"I guess," she muttered in defeat. "But we could have destroyed those pathetic humans for good! It was our only chance..."

The other Dark Caller put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop, you've said enough. My apologies, Master. We'll take our leave now."

The three of them walked out of the room and the female glared at her male companions. "I just asked him a question, there was no need for either of you to be like that."

Drew only spared her a passing glance. "You can't talk to him like that, he's our master. Do not let your emotions get to you again, or you'll end up like me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," the female murmured, remembering Drew's horrific torture from their master. He had the scars to prove it.

"So keep your damn mouth shut next time," the other male Caller muttered before walking away from them.

They could only stare after him as he left, wondering what their next move could be. The King was no longer in possession of the human, so what now?

Drew decided that it would be best if he returned to his room for now, his head was pounding. He had a feeling that he just couldn't shake off.

Ever since his contact with May that day, Drew had begun to feel something deep inside that he just couldn't seem to let go of.

Shutting the door to his room, he leaned against it for a moment or so, wondering how it had come to _this_.

He couldn't remember anything about his past. Being a Dark Caller was the only thing he had ever known. He was born to serve the King and he had no other purpose...

Or so he thought.

**_Back in the human world we were so happy! So...so happy..._**

May's trembling voice played back in his mind yet again. What did she mean by that? Drew refused to accept that he had ever had some kind of relationship with this girl. He didn't know her.

But then why were her words grating on him in such a way?

_**Just kill me Drew! I don't want to carry on living anymore if you've forgotten me, you were the one who got me through these last few years of hell. You made me laugh, you made me the happiest I've ever been...**_

He felt his hands begin to shake as he furiously ran them through his hair. What connection did he have with this girl? And what was it that drove the King to ask for her in the first place..?

There were so many unanswered questions that Drew was unable to come up with a solution for.

But his brain wasn't programmed for these _damn_ feelings. He wasn't supposed to sense emotion in his current state. Drew was a loyal fighter and he'd do anything for his master.

So why...why couldn't he obey his orders that day?!

"She belongs to my master..." he muttered aloud to himself. "She has nothing to do with me! She's just a weak...stupid...human..."

Drew trailed off on his last sentence as he felt the hot sear of tears pouring down his cheeks.

He didn't know it, but those precious memories locked away the back of his mind were trying to set themselves free.

He had to see her. He had to know the truth.

Wiping the tears of anguish off his cheeks; he flew open the door, his mind completely set on finding this girl.

May...who the hell was she?

She had to be hiding something, something that maybe even she didn't know about. Why else would the King have requested for her hand in marriage?

He marched down the hallway, his swords heavy on his back, until he reached the door for the underground cells. The guards simply looked down and let him pass.

It was so dark and cold down here, but he chose to ignore it as he searched for the girl.

It didn't take him long to find her. She didn't even acknowledge him at first, her dull eyes were staring into space as her body subconsciously trembled.

"Maybelle," he muttered.

She glared at him, her fists clenched. "Is he dead?" she spat.

"The human? Yes he is. He threw himself out of the window so there's no way he could have survived. Pity."

Neither May or Drew knew the truth of what really happened earlier on. Gary was alive and well thanks to Articuno but of course, they didn't know that.

"You killed him," she gritted her teeth. "You brought him here and now he's dead! He had everything to live for, he-"

"Quiet!" he interrupted her. "That's not why I'm here, May."

"Are you going to finally put me out of my misery?" she muttered.

During the time that he was here, Gary had explained everything he knew about the Legendary Callers to May. They were out there somewhere, fighting for her.

That gave her hope.

But now, that hope had vanished. Surely Leaf wouldn't be able to carry on once she'd heard of Gary's passing.

"No," he answered sincerely. "I've come to find out who the hell you are."

"What..?" she blinked.

He opened her cell door and grabbed her immediately.

"Drew!" she squeaked as he put her over his shoulder.

"Shut up," he replied nonchalantly before walking out of the room with her.

"Where are we going?!" she growled.

"There's something about you that I have to figure out, no matter what," he answered. "Now be quiet before I put you to sleep."

May said nothing after that.

What was he thinking? She had grown to understand that he was second-in-command here so he could do as he wished, but what could he possibly want with her?

"Drew..." she whispered under her breath.

Even though Gary's death was his fault, May just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

It was quite the opposite of that, actually.

* * *

><p>"Cress."<p>

The beautiful Psychic type Legendary turned her attentions to the girl perched on her back.

"Where are the others?" the girl spoke again, allowing Cresselia some time to ponder her thoughts.

Neither Legendary or Caller could answer that question right now. As far as they could see from their aerial view, only two other Legendaries were in sight.

"Deoxys and Moltres..." Cresselia spoke. "How odd. There were more, I could feel their presence."

"You don't think they were captured by the King, right?" the girl stared down at the ravaged Kingdom below her, swinging her feet.

"I highly doubt it," Cresselia replied. "They're smarter than that."

She snorted. "You say that, but look what happened to us Cress. For nine months we were stuck in that-"

"Please don't," she interrupted her partner. "That's over now, I was careless. I won't let that happen to you again."

"That bastard..." she clenched her fists in fury as she tried to avoid thinking about these past nine months of hell. "No, all of them! I'll kill every last one of them for what they did to us!"

Cresselia sighed. Her Caller had a pure heart but she could be very naive. Assassinating the King and his three warriors would be no easy task.

"I can't allow that. I'm sorry but we must put our faith in the other Callers here for help, we cannot do this alone."

"Cress...I'm strong enough, I know I can do it alone! I don't need them!"

"Strength isn't everything in this world. You may be arguably one of the strongest Callers out there but that doesn't mean you can just defeat an evil mastermind like the King all alone. Teamwork is the only way to win."

The female Caller stared down at the two tiny figures fighting alongside each other with their Legendaries.

"I know," she muttered, "but after what happened, I don't know who I can trust anymore. Besides you, Cress."

The Legendary smiled - her bond with this girl was something that she cherished deeply. They were a dynamic duo and they had overcome so much in just a short period of time.

Her Caller wore an interesting outfit, consisting of a purple/pink coloured bikini-like top and yellow hot pants. She also wore purple and yellow vertically striped stockings; along with pink and purple bracelets tied around her wrists and a pink alice band adorned on her head.

"You just have to put your faith in them. Each one of them is connected to the Princess, they are not bad people."

She said nothing in response.

"Drew..?" May whispered, wondering whether she should snap her fingers to bring him back to consciousness.

They were sitting on his bed and he'd been staring intensely at her for more than a few minutes now.

"I...I can't work it out!" he was seething with rage. "It's like my brain wants me to remember something but I just can't. This only happens when I'm around you...tell me why, Maybelle."

"Back in the human world, we were close friends-"

"That's not right. These aren't feelings of friendship that I have for you, May."

"We were never anything more than that," she muttered. "You were the star football player and I was the loner girl. Apart from the base, we had nothing else."

"The _base_..." he pondered. That word struck a chord in him somewhere, but he just couldn't think why.

"What is the point of this?" she sighed. "You aren't going to remember your past as a human, the King has clearly made sure that you wouldn't remember a thing. He just missed something very important and that was your feelings. I was the trigger to unlocking them."

"So I had feelings for you as a human..." he muttered. "I want to know why."

"I...don't follow," she replied warily.

"Kiss me," he leant over and whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks flushed red as she stared with wide eyes. "D...Drew! I can't do that..."

"No, you _will_ do it. I'm ordering you to."

"But why?" she quivered.

"I've never known anything except for loyalty to my master and the ability to use my swords, but something is happening to me. I'm feeling human emotion," he spat.

"We have a connection that you can't deny any longer, Drew," May spoke, her heart racing.

"I know," he replied, carefully cupping her face in the palm of his hands, before bringing it closer to his.

May was smart enough to know that she should have ended this moment before it had even begun, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

When it came to Drew, she just didn't have the willpower. Of course, she tried to resist.

"Y...you have to stop this...it's hurting me so much..." she merely whispered as Drew broke the kiss and lowered his head, planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

He ignored her wishes, gently pushing her back down on to his bed and continuing.

"What would your master say if he knew his second-in-command was playing with his fiancé?" May asked, trying not to enjoy his merciless teasing. She had to take advantage of the situation while she had it.

"He isn't going to find out," he spoke automatically, looking up and staring at her.

"I wouldn't rule out that possibility. You may be highly ranked and respected, but you're not invincible."

"I don't think you understand how much I need this, May. This is fucking with my head and I-"

"So you think I'll just sit here and let you take out all your sexual frustrations on me? Forget it."

He glared at her. "That wasn't a one-sided kiss earlier, I know you return these so-called _feelings_."

"You're making a huge mistake," she continued on, "If anybody finds out about this then nothing would stop the King from murdering you. You'll be nothing but a lying traitor in their eyes."

"You were the one who triggered my past feelings, and now you won't leave my head. I need to get these feelings out of my system once and for all!"

"Do you not understand that doing this will only strengthen those feelings?!"

Drew froze. What was she talking about?

"You have these emotions but you can't seem to understand how to handle them."

He began to panic. He had assumed that doing this would get rid of these feelings, but judging from what May was saying, he was completely and utterly wrong.

"This...this can't be..." he muttered.

"I have no hope anymore. None. Gary's dead and Leaf will be crushed when she finds out. They can't save me or this dying Kingdom, this isn't a fairy tale. Even if they do come, the King will probably just kill them anyway. This is the meaning of reality."

Drew said nothing, he just stared at her blankly.

"I'm finished," she spoke again. "I have nothing left to hold onto anymore."

She was so..._accepting_ of this. It was almost as if May had accepted that she was going to be the queen of this distraught land, as crazy as it sounded.

Drew got up, opening his door and asking the guards to take May back to her cell.

Hopefully these feelings would leave him once May had been turned. Well...that was what he was counting on anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"Kiss me."<em>

_"D...Drew! I can't do that..."_

The female Dark Caller gasped in shock as those words buzzed around her head like a hive of angry bees. She'd seen Drew carrying May from her cell and curiosity had gotten the better of her as she followed them.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around with a glare as she saw the Caller of Darkrai standing behind her, a bored expression on his face.

"Leave, would you?!" she hissed. "I have to listen to this!"

He ignored her and pressed his own ear against the door.

_"I don't think you understand how much I need this, May. This is fucking with my head and I-"_

He pulled back, a disgusted look on his face.

"Damn Drew! What the fuck is he playing at?!" he seethed with rage.

"What should we do?" she whispered, panicked. "What if he's remembered his past and now he's trying to save Maybelle? Something isn't right with him..."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take," he replied. "We need her power to gain full control of the Kingdom, so if we have to eliminate Drew then so be it."

"Hey, we can't just go in there!" she hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Then what do you suppose we do now?!" he whispered back.

She froze as the door handle began to turn.

"We're going to inform our master of this. Now," he growled, dragging her off in the opposite question despite her protests.

But what the two Callers didn't know, was that the King knew exactly what was going on. He had taken away Drew's memory at the beginning of this war on purpose and he was now restoring it piece by piece.

He was toying with his soldier before he disposed of him for good, because the King trusted no-one. He was alone.

All he needed was Maybelle. That little beauty had everything he needed to get rid of the Kindaneers forever.

There was only one final barrier that stood in his way now, and that was the Legendary Callers. They were more than ready to fight for this Kingdom, it was their destiny.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I'm half asleep right now so this probably isn't the best chapter I've ever written ^^' I hope it was okay though because I have a lot of motivation for this story right now.

Question: Who is Cresselia's Caller?

Review and tell me what you think! I actually need to review some fics myself right now (everyone seems to be updating now...) so goodbye ^^

Thanks everyone :)

-Love Tay


	22. Chapter 22: His Polar Opposite

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 21: His Polar Opposite**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"You couldn't have strength without weakness, you couldn't have light without dark, you couldn't have love without loss"<em>

* * *

><p>"He's...what?"<p>

Gary sniggered as he looked at the astonished faces of Brendan and Georgia. "I'm a Legendary Caller now, just like you. Articuno tells me I can execute Ice Magic."

"So you're a Caller now? Just like that? I thought you were going to die..." Georgia blinked, still stunned by the fact that Gary was alive and breathing right in front of her.

Leaf had told them the whole story as they trekked through this never ending jungle, trying to plan their next move.

None of them knew what to do next. The loss of Ash and Misty was becoming overwhelmingly difficult to overcome now, and they didn't even know if they were truly dead or not.

Maybe it was better that way.

Four Legendary Callers against three incredibly powerful Dark Callers and the terrifying King. Was there really any way they could win this?

Leaf sighed, her brain full of ideas and strategies as she watched Gary showing off his new powers. They really would be lucky to get out of this alive.

_**This Kingdom is destined to rot. Just forget about me and save yourselves!**_

May's voice rang in her head yet again and Leaf subconsciously clenched her fists. They could easily just give up and go home now but she knew that wasn't an option.

She had to save May, and she had to avenge Ash and Misty.

She had to do it for Drew, too. The King had turned that arrogant yet sweet narcissist into a psychopathic killer. If she left things as they were, the King would awaken May's true power, whatever it may be, and this would be the end for both the Legendaries and the Kindaneers.

She couldn't let it happen!

"Leaf," Gary spoke softly, noticing how tense Mewtwo's Caller had become. "We're going to do it, you know. We'll find a way."

"I...I just wish Misty were here with me. She was always so raring to go, putting others ahead of herself and putting herself in danger in the process. I need her spirit, Gare...no, I need her..."

Gary slipped his hand into hers and clutched it tightly. "You can't. I'm sorry Leafy but you have to accept that they're dead-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!"

Leaf's deafening scream caught Gary by surprise. She was desperately clinging onto the hope that they were somehow alive, and she wouldn't allow Gary to ruin that for her.

"You have to be realistic here, they fell from the sky and we have to avenge them. If we give up now, then they'll have died in vain! You have to be strong now!"

Gary suddenly stared at the brunette in shock. Her eyes should have been filled with pain, disbelief and sorrow, but her pupils were similar to an empty void.

"Gary...everyone..." she muttered.

_**Isn't it obvious? We're going to that castle right now! I know more preparation time would be ideal but...desperate times call for desperate measures.**_

Leaf remembered the look of determination in those cobalt eyes of Misty's that day as she spoke those words. The day Gary had been taken by Drew and all hope was lost.

Yet she carried on. Like the resilient soldier she was, Misty refused to give in; knowing that there must have been some way of getting Gary back. Leaf remembered as Misty stuck out her hand, ready to go and risk her life for another.

_**Now who's with me?**_

"I'm with you...Misty..." Leaf whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Gary stared at her in total shock as the brunette angrily wiped her tears away. "Leaf..."

"Gare..." she looked at him with a teary expression. "We have to fight, it's our only way out of this. I know both Ash and Misty would have wanted us to carry on despite what happened to them."

"They would," he smiled. "Also, you really have to stop crying, Leafy. We can win. We all have our Legendaries and we all have each other, there's no way we can lose."

"But how can you be so sure?" she whispered.

"I just know, alright? Now come on, _kitty cat_, we have a Kingdom to save."

Leaf grinned. "I know. You still have to pay me back for saving you though."

"Believe me, I will," he smirked suggestively. She blushed furiously, a dumb smile plastered to her lips.

He really was something else.

"Look," she whispered, pointing to Brendan and Georgia who were walking ahead of them. "Those two are so cute together aren't they?"

Brendan turned around, an amused smile on his lips. "What was that, Leaf?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked, amazed that Brendan could hear her.

"I agree," Gary simply replied to her earlier question. "I never liked Brendan back in our world but I'll admit, the guy is growing on me. He deserves happiness."

"You're saying it like I'm not even here, Oak," the black haired Caller rolled his eyes, a grin playing at his lips. "Besides, who said that we were friends? Shitty pervert."

Gary began to laugh. "I never said that, you dumb football player."

Brendan came right back at him with another insult, but of course, this wasn't an argument. It was simply banter between friends.

Even if they wouldn't admit it...

Both Leaf and Georgia watched them fondly, so amazed by how an event like this could bring two people who hated each other together in such a way. For the first time since coming to this world, Leaf could sense a warm feeling inside her. Gary's happiness and raring-to-go attitude had sparked a light inside all of them.

Even the Legendaries, as quiet as they were being. Apart from Articuno, they were all drained from battle earlier.

Leaf grabbed Gary's arm, forcing him to stop and look over at her.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

Leaf said nothing in response, and instead she just threw her arms around him in complete and utter gratitude for everything he'd done for her.

"Thank you...for everything..." she murmured into his chest, happy that he was alive and well.

She may have been a powerful fighter, but when it came to Gary, Leaf was as soft as a puppy.

Or, in her case, a kitten.

"It's not over yet. We've all got a long road ahead of us but I'll protect you no matter what. I...love you, Leaf."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Come, both of you. We have to keep moving," Mewtwo spoke as he walked past Gary and Leaf, the faintest of smiles on his face.

"Damn cat..." Gary rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Say, Cress? How long do we have to wait for the other Callers here, I'm so bored..."<p>

The girl was sitting on a large rock, her eyes flittering from tree to tree. There really was nothing to do and she was tired of waiting.

"They will come this way, my dear, I'm certain of it. We can't afford to find them ourselves in case we get lost."

She sighed again. After all the Callers had disappeared into the depths of the rainforest from the clearing they were originally stood in, it became impossible to track their movements from the air.

So they had to land and find them on foot.

"But we can't just sit around here," the girl replied. "I want to fight back! Those Dark Callers locked us away in that hellhole for months, I want to beat every last one of them for doing that to us."

"I told you, we can't do it without the others. Two Callers are dead already and their Legendaries are nowhere to be found. The other four need our help, and we need theirs in return."

One of the things she disliked about Cresselia was the fact that she was always right. They couldn't do it on their own and they both knew that.

"Yeah I know...but I...I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Something was wrong, the world was spinning around her and her head felt so heavy. She felt an eerie presence.

"C...Cress..!" she tried to yell out to her Legendary to absolutely no avail.

"Found you."

The darkness was overshadowing her as she stared at the man in front of her. He came back for her, after she escaped his nightmare.

The Dark Caller, Paul Shinji.

She knew that if she fell asleep it would be game over. She would be trapped inside that vicious nightmare for the rest of her life.

"Light...beats darkness," she managed to utter out. "You can't win against me! I broke free last time and I'll...and I'll..."

"Just face it, Dawn. You don't have the strength to escape again, do you?"

She winced as he said her name, but he was right. Escaping last time consumed all of her and Cresselia's magic power and she wasn't sure if she would able to do that again without having to face serious consequences.

Her strength hadn't fully recovered yet, even now.

"Darkrai, come."

The Dark type Pokemon nodded, using his power to lift the sleeping Cresselia to the castle, with Paul following him behind.

He looked at the sleeping girl in the arms, wondering what to do with her. He could have killed her there and then but that was too easy.

Unlike Drew, Paul remembered everything about his past, only his memories had been distorted as he turned to darkness. Every memory he had of Dawn Berlitz made his face cloud over in anger.

The day she escaped from his clutches was one that Paul didn't like to remember. The King had ordered him to capture her and bring her to the castle.

He was furious when she escaped. The other Dark Callers didn't know, but Paul had taken punishment from the King for it, just like Drew had done for abandoning his job. He still had scars even now, and he cursed Dawn for it.

"I won't let you get away again," he spat.

He couldn't afford to; Dawn had tremendous magic power so he had to keep her in a state where she couldn't use it.

Or the whole plan could be in jeopardy.

* * *

><p>May opened her eyes as the door to the prison cells burst open. She stared outside, wondering if they'd come for her at last. She knew there wasn't much time left for anybody here.<p>

But she noticed that something was different. The guards were carrying somebody down the steps, and on close inspection May could tell that it was a girl.

She stared meekly from her cell, watching as the guards they pushed the girl inside and locked the door. She glared at them as they walked away.

May wasnt sure what to do. She'd never seen this girl in her life, who was she?

"Dammit..." she muttered, getting up to her feet, despite her hands being tied. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! LET ME GO!" she screamed at the guards.

May continued to watch her, trying to figure out who she was. "They're not going to let you out. I wouldn't waste your breath if I were you."

Dawn turned her attentions to the girl in the cell opposite from her. "Who are you? Are you another Legendary Caller?" she asked.

"I'm May," she introduced herself before shaking her head. "I'm not a Caller, I'm just human...well for now, anyway."

"I'm Dawn, Caller of Cresselia," the blue-haired girl smiled.

Dawn couldn't help herself as she asked her what she meant by _for now, anyway_.

She was on their side, May could tell she truly was a Caller based on appearance, sincerity and just plain intuition.

"Can I ask you something first?" May spoke.

"Sure."

"How do you know Leaf?"

Dawn seemed taken aback by this. This girl knew who Leaf was. "You know her too?"

"I do, we met when she moved to my school."

Dawn smiled fondly, reminiscing in her mind. "Leaf...well. She was my best friend before she moved away to Kanto. I really missed her, I still do."

"So you're originally from Sinnoh...hm," May murmured to herself, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Why did you ask me that question?" Dawn almost-whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? All of the main people involved in this mess are all connected to one person, and since you gave me a sincere answer, I know you're connected also."

Something Cresselia said to Dawn not too long ago crept back into her mind. Dawn hadn't been paying much attention at the time, but now it made perfect sense.

**_Each one of them is connected to the Princess, they are not bad people._**

"Leaf is the...Princess?" Dawn questioned.

"She is, I've known that for a while now."

"What part do you play in all of this, May?" Dawn asked, trying to piece together the situation in we mind. May was no ordinary person, Dawn could feel it. She had to know who she was and how she managed to end up imprisoned like this.

"What..? He wants to turn you to darkness and marry you?! That's insane!" Dawn cried out after hearing May's story of how she ended up in this situation.

"I know," she sighed. "But that's not it, either."

"What more could there possibly be..." Dawn whispered.

"Drew," May answered, staring at the floor as she thought of the last time they had been together.

"I remember him," Dawn replied. "He's the Dark Caller of Rayquaza who lost his memories when he turned, am I correct?"

May looked at her in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Because I've been to this castle before," Dawn simply stated. "But that's another story, please continue with yours."

May nodded. "The King made him lose his memories on purpose, but I fear that he's going to return them to him just as easily. Drew can now sense emotion and he knows how close we were in the human world, but he can't understand it when his head is filled with such darkness and despair. He's losing it."

"So you two knew each other before this, huh. I wonder what the King is planning for him..? He knows you and Drew are connected, yet he needs you for something."

"This is what I'm worried about..." May murmured. "Drew isn't mentally stable right now and time is running out."

"I'd use my magic to get us out of here but they've tied my hands with this tape and it seems to have blocked my powers."

"It's okay," May half-smiled. "We'll figure this out."

All was quiet after that as the two of them tried to think up a plan, wondering what could possibly happen next.

"Hold on a second...Dawn, you said you've been here before. What happened to you then?" May asked, suddenly remembering what Dawn said earlier.

Dawn felt her own face fall as she thought back, but she had to tell May what happened. May was intelligent enough to get them out of this mess and try to work out what's really going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Months Previously...<strong>

_"Cress? Where are all the villagers?" Dawn asked her Legendary as they walked through a small village on one of the larger rocky islands of the Kingdom._

_"There are none above the clouds," Cresselia answered simply._

_"Where are they all then..?"_

_Cresselia looked out to the horizon of clouds below them. "Every one of them was banished down below the clouds by the King."_

_"But...why would he do that?! Now the Legendaries are all in hiding, like you said..."_

_"Yes. We can't do anything against the King as our power alone isn't enough here. This is why we need the help of you and the other humans-turned-Legendary Callers in our fight._

_"There are more people like me..?" Dawn asked._

_"Yes. If the Legendary and the Human establish a bond, they will become one, just like we are. There are a few others like us, although I'm not sure where to find them."_

_"Why did you choose me, Cress? I've been wondering for quite some time now..." Dawn smiled as she looked up at Cresselia._

_"I chose you because you are the only person who could possibly beat the King's personal fighter. As far as I know, there's only one of them right now but the King may turn another to darkness and we have to stop that from happening."_

_"Your information is very much incorrect, I'm sorry."_

_Dawn turned around to see a girl staring at her, the huge Giratina standing behind her._

_She must have been the Dark Caller that Cresselia had told her about. This girl had long, wavy brunette hair and she wore a black-and-white strapless bodice top with gold decorative pieces adorning it, along with black-and-red striped leggings, grey boots with golden decorative pieces similar to the ones on her top and a golden crown-like decoration on her similar, similar to the centre piece on Giratina's head. She had flying powers too, as she had two huge black wings on her back._

_"What are you talking about?!" Dawn glared at her._

_"There aren't one of us anymore, there are two," she smirked. "He's the Master of Darkness himself, and you two are evenly matched. You're the only one who can beat him, but he's the only one who can beat you."_

_"W...what are you talking about? There's nobody here," Dawn answered, trying to keep her cool._

_After she'd said those words, she felt a stabbing sensation right in her back. Her body was slowly being covered in a thick black magic substance that was taking over her body._

_The female Dark Caller laughed maniacally as Dawn screamed, trying to break herself free. "C...Cress!" she shrieked._

_"Your Legendary isn't going to save you this time."_

_Dawn shut up immediately after hearing that voice. "Is that you, Paul?" she asked, grinding her teeth together as she tried to keep her eyes open. Something was compelling her body to shut down, but she had to know first._

_"Yes," he replied, knowing exactly who she was. His polar opposite._

_However, his memories had been warped and twisted, so every memory of Dawn Berlitz that he carried left a bitter taste in his mouth._

_"W...why are you doing this..?" she whispered. She was far too stunned to scream and yell anymore. Dawn felt hot tears streaming down her face._

_It was betrayal. Dawn and Paul weren't the best of friends in school but he always had looked out for her, despite her teasing. They acknowledged each other and respected one another._

_But now, Paul had destroyed any sense of trust she had left for him._

_"I have to," he replied flatly. This was the only answer he could give._

_It was time. Falling back into her own despair, Dawn tried to reach out for Cresselia once more, but to no avail._

_She was lost within herself, placed in a never-ending nightmare that would take her nine months to overcome in the end and then when she did overcome it, her sense of friendship for Paul had disappeared. He was the enemy, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if she had to._

* * *

><p>May felt her mouth slightly drop open in complete awe of how much Dawn had overcome here. Paul's Darkrai had trapped her and her Legendary inside an awful nightmare, yet she'd managed to get out of it alive<p>

Now she was here again.

"I won't let them do that to you again..." May wiped a tear from her cheek. "This world is so hopelessly cruel..."

She nodded in agreement. "I know...but it's not me I'm worried about, it's Cress. I have to find her! I know they took her here but I don't know where she is..."

"Is there no way of getting that tape off?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head, it was stuck too tight. They wouldn't leave her here for too long and she had to do something while she had the time.

But time was running out for everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hiya! So yeah, a lot of you grasped that Dawn was Cresselia's Caller and Paul was one of the Dark Caller trio (it wasn't supposed to be difficult, I was just interested to see what you thought based on the description ^_^)

I got the idea to add them both in a few months ago but I really struggled writing this chapter :(

However, the beautiful soundtrack from an anime called Shingeki no Kyojin really inspired me to finish it. It's an amazing series and if you're okay with seeing blood and people dying then I'd highly recommend it. Aside from Fairy Tail it's my favourite anime/manga series by FAR.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was good and I'll try to update soon if I can, and for readers of my other story, I'm sorry but I'm really having trouble with the latest chapter. I'll try and finish it soon though because I know you guys would appreciate that ^_^

I've been on a short review/PM hiatus as well so I'll do my best to catch up on it all at some point.

So yeah! Please leave a review, it works motivational wonders for me. :D

Love Tay


	23. Chapter 23: Forgive Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 22: Forgive Me**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"People who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything." -<em> Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_"I won't let them do that to you again..." May wiped a tear from her cheek. "This world is so hopelessly cruel."_

_She nodded in agreement. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's Cress. I have to find her! I know they took her here but I don't know where she is..."_

_"Is there no way of getting that tape off?" May asked._

_Dawn shook her head, it was stuck too tight. They wouldn't leave her here for too long and she had to do something while she had the time._

_But time was running out for everybody._

* * *

><p>Darkness was beginning to sweep over the Kingdom as the four Legendary Callers continued to make their own ways to the castle. They had all been split up along the course of this merciless journey to the castle, to end this madness once and for all.<p>

"Behind you, Leafia," Mewtwo muttered calmly as he ran alongside his Caller. She nodded in response.

"Psyblast," she spoke quietly. Her hand turned a light shade of pink and she held it behind her, allowing the huge blast of psychic energy to hit the gigantic Ursaring behind her and stop it right in it's tracks.

Leaf felt as if she had been running for an eternity. These huge, manipulated beasts had been after them all day and all night, trying to stop them in their quest to reach the castle.

She'd lost sight of Gary again, after he and Articuno had an aerial battle against a huge Dragonite. She lose him after that, and she couldn't stop worrying about him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she glanced at Mewtwo.

Her Legendary sighed. "He has Articuno now, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

Leaf didn't like that answer. After what happened to Gary last time, she wanted him to stay by her side.

...

**_"This time...I'll kill you once and for all, Dawn! I went through hell because of you!"_**

...

Mewtwo blinked for a second, his head ringing with the sound of a person's voice. A voice from the future.

It was a foreshadowing, just like the time he had heard Gary's voice, when he was about to take his own life.

Another Legendary Caller was in their midst, Dawn Berlitz, but she had been captured by one of the Dark Callers who went by the name of Paul Shinji. Mewtwo knew all three of the Dark Callers, and he knew just how powerful they really were.

They were extremely dangerous. They thrived on being the best and serving the King, and Mewtwo knew that they had to reach the castle as soon as possible.

Leaf had her goals, just like the rest of them, but Mewtwo also had a purpose of his own to fulfill.

A purpose that could destroy the very foundations of this Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Gary sighed irritably as he scanned the ground for Leaf, Brendan and Georgia. He was sailing through the skies with Articuno but he had lost his friends somewhere along the way. "Where the fuck are they? How could we lose them?!"<p>

"There's no point in complaining about it, we have to keep fighting!" Articuno retorted.

"You're right," Gary replied, standing up and executing a perfect Blizzard on three angry Gliscors.

He'd bonded significantly with his Legendary over the past few days and he was now able to stand on his back, with perfect balance.

"Get down!" Gary commanded. Articuno swooped down, avoiding a blast from yet another airborne monster. The Ice Caller then shot a frozen Ice Beam from his hand, shooting straight through its stomach.

"You're getting better," Articuno praised him. Gary smirked. "Of course I am, what do you take me for, Cuno?"

"Articuno," the bird corrected him.

"Nah," he grinned. "I like Cuno better."

Articuno sighed; this wasn't the time to be arguing over nicknames. "Keep your eyes on the enemies before you!" he commanded.

"As frosty as ever, I see," Gary chuckled as Articuno let off one of his own attacks on a horde of Staraptors.

"Naturally," he replied, swooping down even lower.

Then, Gary saw it. That huge, intimidating black building, the same place where he had very nearly fallen to his death.

"I...you know, I'll knock that shithole down with my bare hands if I have to," Gary's tone turned from light to dark as he remembered watching May cry, as he remembered seeing the way Drew was treated.

He never liked Drew, especially not at this moment in time, but nobody deserved that to feel that amount of pain.

"Did you ever find out what the King was going to do with that girl?" Articuno asked, steering away from a sudden attack.

"I didn't," Gary answered honestly. "I know he needs her for something but I can't understand what. After all, he's kept her locked up for months now."

"But she's not even a Caller, she's just a normal human girl," Articuno replied back. "I don't understand his intentions."

"Neither do I," Gary replied, fending off yet more Pokemon that seemed to come flying out of nowhere to attack.

Leaf came to his mind once more. He hoped she was alright, she had Mewtwo by her side yet he still worried about her.

"Stay safe, Kitty," he muttered so quietly that even Articuno didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"There it is..." Leaf muttered as she stared up at the huge building ahead of her. She gripped tightly onto Mewtwo's arm, trying to calm her nerves. "But what should we do now? We can't infiltrate it all by ourselves..."<p>

The Legendary looked down at the girl next to him, noticing a look of pure determination in her eyes. A symbol of hope for this world.

And that is exactly what she was; _hope_.

"Forgive me, Leafia..." he whispered quietly.

Leaf shot him an amused, yet confused glance. "Forgive you? What are you talking about, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo said nothing. He turned to face her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey...what's wrong? You're scaring me..."

Leaf's mouth fell open in shock as a huge pink aura surrounded her, lifting her up into the air. She was stuck inside, unable to move her limbs.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, trying to move but to no avail. Mewtwo couldn't even look at her as he continued to hold her up with his powers.

Leaf looked in horror as many of the King's guards came filing out of the castle, surrounding Leaf and Mewtwo. This felt so..._staged_.

"Are...aren't we supposed to be friends?" she asked, her voice shaky. "You're my Legendary...we're supposed to defeat the King and save this damn Kingdom! That's how this story is supposed to go!"

Mewtwo ignored her desperate cries, dropping her out of the psychic aura and allowing the guards to apprehend her.

"Y...you were against me this whole time!" she screamed as the guards tied her hands with magic-stopping tape. "Are you working for the King?! Are you maybe _his_ Legendary, but you pretended to be my friend?!"

"I am not his ally. There is something that he stole from me, many years ago," Mewtwo replied. "He told me that, if I brought you specifically to him, I could have it back."

Leaf was furious, she'd never felt so betrayed. "So you pretended to be my partner this whole time? I honestly thought that you were going to help me save May and Drew, and all the people of the Kingdom who are suffering because of that awful man! What could be so important that you'd do this to me?! I can't let him win, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo said nothing in response - how could he? He'd just sacrificed somebody who truly loved him for _him_. Not because of his powers or his knowledge. Leaf never wanted to use him, she just wanted to be his partner. She acknowledged him as her friend.

He watched as the guards escorted her into the castle. Mewtwo was somebody who struggled to feel any kind of emotion but right now, he wanted nothing more than to cry.

He loved Leaf, he really did. She was his best friend, they'd been through so much in such a short amount of time.

But it had to be done. The King had stolen something precious to Mewtwo and he needed it back, before it was too late.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing full well the consequences of what he had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahhhh hello guys. It's been a while ^^' and I apologise for this awful chapter ;_; I've been struggling to write this for months now and this was my third failure of an attempt lmao. I've had really bad writers block lately, especially for this story, and I don't know when I'll update again, college is very demanding..

If it weren't for all of you reviewing, favouriting and following this, then I would have given up a long time ago. You guys are my motivation so thank you :)

Since it's the half term holidays now (hell yea) I'm going to start by replying to every pm that I've got (and left because I haven't been on this site in such a long time)

I'm such a failure of an writer omfg.

ANYWAY. Thoughts: plot twist! Did any of you expect Mewtwo to betray Leaf like that? And what will happen now?

I'll try my hardest to update something soon.

-Tay


	24. Chapter 24: Call Your Name

wow I'm updating quite quickly compared to usual ^_^ Thanks for all those reviews, and please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Chapter 23: Call Your Name**

...

* * *

><p>The skies were an ominous colour tonight. Georgia could sense that something was deeply wrong as she watched the sunset with Brendan and their Legendaries.<p>

"What are we going to do?" she looked up at him, unsure of what she wanted to do next. Brendan hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Deoxys.

He turned back to face her, "I don't know, Gee. I suppose we could go into the castle ourselves, but we can't do much without the others."

"But we have to try, right?" she replied. "For all we know, Gary and Leaf could be in there and fighting right now. We should go."

"I don't think that would be wise," Moltres spoke up. "Both of you could end up being captured, or perhaps even killed. I refuse to let that happen to you, Georgia."

"I feel the same way," Deoxys replied. "Both of you can't do this by yourselves."

"Please, Moltres, I want to try!" Georgia near-yelled back. "I hate standing around like this, just waiting for something to happen! I want to help!"

"The chance of survival for you two in this situation is near to nothing. You cannot face off against three Dark Callers and the King as you are, not to mention all the guards that will undoubtably stand in your path," Deoxys sighed.

"Then why not just send us to the slaughter house anyway?" Brendan glared at the two Legendaries. "I want to help May and I'll be damned if I can't save Drew from this. I hated his guts back in our world but he's my best source of competition. I need him to go right back where he belongs, and that's back home."

Georgia was so deeply touched by this. Despite Brendan previously declaring his hatred for Drew, he still wanted to save him, even after all of this.

"We're going in," she declared, looking Moltres right in the eye. "Whether you support us or not is up to you."

* * *

><p>"Brendan...Georgia...<em>why<em>..?" Leaf whispered, making sure the guards outside the room couldn't hear her. Leaf was watching the two Legendary Callers from a TV screen in the room she had been put into. Oddly enough, it wasn't a prison cell like the one May was being held in. This room looked like it was almost _made_ for her. A cute-looking, warm bedroom with all the comforts of home. Leaf couldn't understand why she was being treated better than May was, considering their roles in the situation.

As it turns out, the King had various cameras settled all around the kingdom; specifically on the Legendary Callers that were still out there. Watching Brendan and Georgia made Leaf see just how much both of them wanted to end this. The cameras then switched to Gary, it hurt to watch. He was flying around the Kingdom with Articuno, searching for her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried not to cry. Gary's expression was one of desperation, like he'd lost something of the utmost importance to him.

They had only just reunited after all, after both Leaf and Articuno had saved his life. Now they were separated again, and even Mewtwo had turned his back on her. Leaf had never felt so alone.

"Gary...you idiot..." she smiled fondly as he yelled at Articuno for suggesting that they give up on finding her for now.

All her friends were so brave, and yet all she could do was sit here and watch them from a tiny screen. Leaf knew that she had to get out of this room and find the King. She couldn't understand why she had been brought here in such a grand fashion, and then just LEFT in this room with no explanation.

**_"H...Help me..."_**

Leaf froze on the spot. She was sure she heard a cry for help. Did she just imagine it?

"Wh...who's there?" Leaf called out softly.

**_"L...Leafia...help me!"_**

* * *

><p>"Drew...you can't keep doing this," May cast her eyes downwards as she felt Drew's piercing stare on her. He'd taken her away from the cells and brought her to his quarters once again. As each day passed them by, May noticed that Drew's mental state was deteriorating.<p>

The look in his eyes was not the look of a stable person, he'd lost his cool composure. "You don't get it, do you?" he replied. "I can't stay away from you. I have to know the truth. Who am I, May?"

May sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to stop until she had given him a complete answer. "You're Drew Hayden, captain of the football team. Everyone loved you, they really did. You were always overconfident in your abilities but you were also...a good friend to me. I'll always appreciate the things you did for me."

"You...how can you just say those things..." Drew glared at her, a crazed look in his eyes. He couldn't comprehend what May was saying to him. "I'm not...that kind of person. I can't play sports and I'm not popular! I was born to protect the King; I'm not some stupid, useless, human kid!"

May immediately realised that this sudden meeting with Drew was different to the last one. Last time, Drew was desperate and vulnerable, unable to comprehend the situation. This time he acted far more stubborn, choosing to believe what he thought was right, despite asking May the question anyway.

"You're _delusional_," May spat. "You're losing control, and this is exactly what the King wants! Get a hold of yourself! Get back to the way you used to be, back to the Drew Hayden I knew-"

"You don't know me. Shut the fuck up!" Drew yelled, pushing her back. May could feel her spine crash against the wall, but she ignored the sudden pain for now.

"You're contradicting yourself," she answered coolly, ignoring how close she was to him. "You're asking me what it is that I know about you, and then you come out with something like that."

"I told you to _shut up_."

"And I refuse. What are you going to do about that, Drew?" she challenged. He was by no means mentally stable and neither was May. She'd been confined in the jail cells for months now and she just didn't care anymore. The look in her dulled sapphire pupils told the entire story.

"I have an idea or two."

May glared at him. "Like what?"

Drew grinned. "It's quite simple; I'll kill her."

"Who?" May asked, automatically.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'll personally slaughter that bitch known as the Princess of Mew."

May froze under Drew's grasp, remembering something that Dawn had told her. "You mean...Leaf?"

"The plan is running smoothly," he avoided the question. "Those kids don't stand a chance against us."

"But why can't you see that the reason they're here is to save us from this nightmare..?" May spoke quietly, reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek.

"My Master saved me. I belong _here_, Maybelle. Nowhere else."

"You're making a huge mistake!" she growled. "You have to come to your senses, or everyone you know and love will be killed!"

He slapped her hand away. "I don't care about the person I used to be," he spoke, a dark tone to his voice. "I am a Dark Caller, and nothing you say will change that."

May said nothing in response for a moment, ignoring Drew's gaze upon her.

"Just answer me this; do you really have Leaf in captivity?" she asked again.

"We do. Mewtwo brought her here."

"What? They're partners, there's no way Mewtwo would do such a thing to her!" May protested, completely shocked by this.

"He was never on her side to begin with," Drew chuckled. "The King specifically ordered him to bring Leafia here."

"But why would Mewtwo just give in to his demands like that?" May asked, determined to get as much information out of Drew as she could.

"Because we stole the most important thing to him; something so precious that he would sell out his partner just to get it back."

"And that thing is?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you that." May fell silent, studying Drew's expression intently. What could Mewtwo possibly want back so badly, he'd be willing to sacrifice his partner for it? She concluded that she had absolutely no idea. May knew nothing about the origins of Mewtwo because after all, that was classified government information.

Nobody knew a damn thing about him; yet they all trusted him.

"You might as well just take me back now," May folded her arms. "There's no point in talking to someone who won't listen."

She then expected Drew to shoot her a glare or some snide remark, but instead he did something completely different. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Eh?" she squeaked.

"I don't know why but this feels right. When I'm around you, I feel at peace with myself. It's a...nice feeling."

May sighed, resisting the urge to rest her head on his chest. Although he was slowly changing, the Drew she knew and loved hadn't fully returned yet. She couldn't pretend that he had, even just for a moment.

"You do realise why I'm here, right?" she questioned. "What if the King finds out about what you're doing..?"

"He won't," Drew spoke quickly.

"Even if he doesn't, what about after he turns me to darkness?" she continued on. "I won't be the same person anymore, and I'll love him, not you."

This caused Drew to freeze up. May didn't like to think about these situations, but she knew it was coming. Both Leaf and Dawn were in custody here, and May had no idea that Gary was still alive, after that huge fall he took.

The Callers were dropping like flies.

Drew never replied to her question. He was being selfish; he knew that May was going to become the Queen of this wasteland, but for now he just wanted her all to himself. His feelings were returning piece by piece, and he knew that he loved her but he couldn't remember why.

"This is only going to make things more difficult for you," May pushed him away. "Just take me back to those damn cells already, you can't afford to place such a huge risk on yourself like this."

Surprisingly enough, Drew listened to what she had to say, leading her out of the door and back down to the underground cells, but however, the scene that they found when they returned was something that May would have never expected to see.

The cell opposite from her own had been battered, the bars forced open. Almost as if a tornado had come along and destroyed it. As for the occupier of that cell...she was long gone.

"Dawn?" May blinked. "Where is she..?"

Drew's jaw flew open in panic. "Th...this isn't possible! Where the hell did that bitch go?!" May looked over at Dawn's newly destroyed cell, and on the floor she noticed bundles of that white magic-preventing tape that was previously stuck to her wrists. Dawn had somehow managed to escape, but where was she now? Drew froze for a moment, before bolting out of the room in a panic.

"Hey, wait a minute!" May yelled, running after him. She kept on calling his name as they ran, but he never looked back once. May could see it just from looking at him; he was losing his mind.

_Just as the King planned._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I actually updated quite quickly, I'm very proud of myself! ^^ I was just really happy that you guys were able to get me to 400 reviews already and I guess I gained a lot of motivation from that.

I'm literally so excited to write the next chapter, eeeep. A lot of exciting things are going to happen, so stay tuned!

Until next time...

-Tay

Also: I'm in the process of writing another one-shot! I like to think it's, well, different from my other stuff so far so please look out for that when it's done! ^^


End file.
